Un cadeau extra
by Neoru
Summary: -FIC FINIE- Si on f'sait une tombola pour Noël à Poudlard ? Bonne idée, surtout quand on sait que les organisateurs sont les jumeaux Weasley. Organisateurs stupides, lots stupides ! Y'en a un qui va être ravi d'son cadeau. Délire, slash HPSS, entre autres
1. Le meilleur lot

**Un cadeau... extra.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Rowling, sauf c'te fic.  
**Résumé : **Juste avant les vacances de Noël, en sixième année, les jumeaux Weasley organisent une tombola, pour promouvoir leur boutique. Organisateurs stupides... lots stupides ! Délire complet de ma part... à prendre au quinzième degré.  
**P'tit mot :** P'tite pensée à l'auteur de la fic Question pour un citron qui m'a un peu inspirée. Mais je dois tout à mon cher prof d'histoire, qui m'a donné l'idée, en sortant une de ses habituelles conneries.

Slash HP/SS, entre autres délires. Rating M tendance plutôt -18, donc, les mineurs, euh, allez vous-en... (mince, je suis censée partir alors...)

Donc homophobes, adieu. Mais bien sûr, il n'y a pas que ça comme délire que je me suis tapé. Vous aurez le droit à des pairings complètement déjantés, bref, voilà. Mais sinon, ça reste axé autour de HP/SS. Donc Snape (Rogue) va être très ravi...

Je rappelle bien qu'il s'agit là d'une fic n'importe nawak. Les situations sont impossibles, les sentiments complètements délirants (pensée pour Ron...). Il ne faut pas lire cette fic si vous n'êtes pas profondément désespéré ! Non, cette fic est un étalage de situations grotesques, c'est à croire que l'auteur a sifflé une bouteille (voire deux) de champagne avant d'écrire. Vous êtes prévenus ! Anti-connerie, s'abstenir ! Bonne lecture quand même ! Et ne mourrez pas avant la fin. Héhé.

* * *

Chapitre premier : Le meilleur lot

* * *

Cours de DCFM. 

- Potter ! Êtes-vous bien sûr d'être doué en DCFM ? J'EN DOUTE ! SPECE DE RATEEE ! hurla Snape, furieux.

Sa réaction ne semblait étonner personne...

---

Revenons quelques jours en arrière. C'était bientôt Noël, et tous les professeurs avaient rassemblé tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle, le vendredi soir après les cours. Apparament, ils avaient une surprise pour Noël à leur présenter.

- Bonsoir à tous ! dit Dumbledore. Pour Noël, nous avons décidé d'organiser une surprise pour tous les élèves. Mais je laisse la parole à nos deux organisateurs !

Fred et George firent une entrée fracassante, sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements et des cris de joie.

- Salut les geeeens !

- Moi et George, on vous a préparé un super truc.

- Rien que pour Poudlard.

- Une tombola !

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

- Cent cinquante tickets ! Pas un de plus ! Seulement quinze mornilles le billet !

- Tout ça pour financer notre boutique bien sûr.

- Vous croyiez quoi ? Qu'on allait les redonner à des associations humanitaires ?

- Plutôt crever ouais !

- Donc, la plupart des lots seront des objets et produits de notre boutique !

- Et y'aura plein de nouveautés ! C'est pour faire notre pub bien sûr.

- Mais comme nous sommes Fred et George, on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de mettre des lots disons... différents !

- Avec l'accord de tous les professeurs bien sûr, qui connaissent l'intégralité des récompenses !

- Il y aura donc des lots "spéciaux". On ne vous en dit pas plus, si ce n'est que selon la personne, ça peut être un super cadeau, ou au contraire...

- Une horreur...

- Et il y aura trois lots "extras" !

- Que vous trouverez géniaux dans tous les cas.

- Seuls soixante des tickets sont gagants ! Les perdants auront le droit... à un packet de bonbons ! Format mini bien sûr, on est trop radins.

Les élèves applaudirent les jumeaux. Tous semblaient ravis par cette idée de tombola de Noël.

- Très bien, continua McGonagall, la vente des billets commence tout de suite, à cette ta...

Mais à peine eut-elle montré la table où les tickets étaient vendus, que toute la masse des élèves se rua vers la table pour avoir son ticket. Après deux minutes de vente, tous les tickets furent vendus.

- Désolé, a pu riiiieeen ! annonça haut et fort Chourave qui vendait les billets.

Les élèves n'ayant pas eu leur billet allèrent s'asseoir, l'air maussade, déçus. Mais le spectacle des récompenses leur remonterait bien vite le moral...

- Très bien ! Chacun a son billet ? On va commencer ! dit Fred.

- Quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu un billet veut bien venir tirer les numéros ?

Lavande qui n'avait pas pu avoir de ticket rejoignit les jumeaux.

- Très bien ! Alors on va commencer par décerner les lots du plus faible au meilleur !

- Bon, c'est parti ! Premier lot : des nougats néansangs !

- Assistante Lavande, jouez votre rôle !

- Gneuh ?

- Tire un numéro dans la boî-boîte ! T'es conne ou quoi ? J'comprends pourquoi Ron sort avec toi...

- Rah ça va... numéro 15.

- C'est moi ! fit un Poufsouffle, qui s'avançait pour récupérer son lot.

Les premiers lots qui n'étaient autres que de simples produits de la boutique furent rapidement attribués. Luna gagna l'intégralité des derniers arrivages de la boutique. Un des seuls lots qui paraissait... normal pour un cadeau.

- Le dernier lot normal va être attribué !

- Un coffret contenant pas moins de dix filtres d'amour ! Nouvelle formule !

- Numéro 25, dit Lavande.

- C'est moi ! C'est moi ! dit Goyle, sui sautillait sur ses pieds.

- OHMONDIEU c'est toi ? dit George.

- Je plains les filles qui vont en boire ! commenta Fred, sous les rires de toute la salle, et les visages horrifiés des filles.

- Très bien, très bien, on se calme, maintenant... nous allons attribuer...

- LES LOTS SPECIAUUUUX !

Tous les élèves applaudirent.

- Attention, désormais, ce sont des cadeaux qui peuvent surprendre... donc si vous n'en voulez pas, vous n'aviez qu'à pas acheter de ticket !

- Et c'est parti ! Premier lot spécial...

- Une citerne de mazout ! cria Fred.

- Numéro 03 !

- Qui a le numéro 03 ? demanda Lavande.

- Euh bah c'est moi... dit Cho Chang, mais j'en veux pas...

- CHUT ! T'as gagné ça, t'as pas le choix ! Ta citerne t'attend dans le parc ! Elle sera montée ce soir sur ton lit !

- Quelle vaine ! dit Fred, en rigolant.

- Mais j'en veux paaaas !

- Allez, passons sans plus attendre... à une nuit de folie avec nous deux !

Des filles crièrent dans la salle. Des garçons aussi. Quel succès dites-moi.

- Numéro 16.

- C'est moiiiii ! cria Ginny.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH (hurlement de terreur de la part des jumeaux)

- DAMNEEEEED ! (cri d'horreur de Ginny)

- Bon finalement, la tombola est annulée ! dirent les jumeaux en coeur, en commençant à partir.

- NONONONON VOUS RESTEZ LA ! ordonna McGonagall. Vous nous avez promis une tombola, et vous n'aviez qu'à pas mettre ce lot !

- Mais c'est notre soeur !

- Rien à faire !

- Bon, on verra plus tard ! enchaîna Fred.

- Maintenant, une nuit de folie avec la sulfureuse...

- MADAME CHOURAVE !

Les élèves se pétrifièrent sur place, tandis que Chourave avait un rire mesquin et vicieux au coin des lèvres.

- Numéro 86.

- Oh non, pitié pas ça, fit une petite voix qui venait de Gryffondor.

- Ron on t'a grillé ! s'exclama George. Allez vient chercher ton cadeau !

- Euh OUI MAIS NON !

George descendit traîner Ron, sous les rires moqueurs des élèves, et le regard plein de pitié de Lavande.

- C'est un trucage, le jeu est truqué, vous allez voir quand j'vais raconter ça à maman...

- C'est ça bien sûr !

- T'inquiète Ron-Ron, je t'aime, courage, ce n'est qu'une épreuve... dit Lavandre.

- Ouais bah t'as qu'à y aller à ma place !

- Désolé, mais les gagnants sont les gagnants, ils ne peuvent pas être déclarés perdants ! Fallait réfléchir avant d'acheter ! commenta Fred.

Chourave attrapa de force Ron par le bras, et le tira hors de la salle, alors que celui-ci lançait des "pitiéééééé" plaintifs. Les professeurs se retenaient de rire.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais maintenant...

- La SUPER POUPEE GONFLABLE CANDY !

- Bon OK, c'est pas très cool pour ceux ou celles qui voudraient quelque chose de plus masculin...

- Mais en fait, c'était la notr...

- Ta gueule Fred ! Bref ! En fait y'avait plus que des poupées gonflables !

- Et comme on est plus disponibles...

- VOILA QUOI !

- Qui va être l'heureux gagnant ?

- C'est le numéro 09 ! lança Lavande, qui trouvait son rôle de plus en plus drôle.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la salle.

- Numéro 09 ? répéta Fred.

- Allons, faut pas voir honte ! ajouta George.

Hermione se leva, dégoûtée.

- C'est moi qui a le numéro 09...

- Géniaaaaal ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en cours. Cette tombola est pleine de surprise n'est-ce pas ? Quel fabuleux cadeau, hein Hermione ?

- Z'avez raison... QU'EST CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE FOUTE AVEC CA ?

- Nous on s'est bien amu...

- Ta gueuuuule ! Oui, il voulait dire qu'on peut faire pleins de trucs, comme par exemple...

- George, s'il vous plait, coupa Dumbledore.

- Ahhh mais j'ai compris ! Notre directeur voudrait lui aussi une poupée !

Les élèves recommençèrent à rire.

- Euh, bah c'est que... bon, donnez son cadeau à Miss Granger ! répliqua Dumbledore, visiblement irrité et gêné par la pseudo-blague des jumeaux Weasley.

- Ca va, on rigole. Allez Hermy, viens chercher !

Hermione se dirigea vers les jumeaux, et prit son "cadeau" avec dédain.

- Quinze mornilles pour vos conneries...

- Allez, on déconne bien nan ? JOYEUX NOËL ! lança Fred.

- Bref ! Passons sans plus tarder à notre dernier lot spécial.

- Attention... je crois que vous allez regretter d'avoir acheté un ticket !

- Le prochain gagne un sublime voyage de pas moins de trois jours...

- Nourri, logi, blanchi...

- Tous frais payés !

- Bien que ça coûte pas très cher...

- A LA SUPERBE PRISON D'AZKABAN !

Les élèves passèrent du rire aux larmes.

- Mais comment les professeurs ont-ils pu laisser faire ça ? criaient des élèves.

- Pas de soucis, tout ira bien ! assura McGonagall.

- En plus on est sympa, on vous a choisi une chouette cellule !

- Lavande, désigne l'heureux vainqueur !

- On va m'tuer... dit Lavande, hésitante.

- Mais non ! C'est le jeu ! Allez vas-y Lav-Lav !

- Le gagnant est le numéro...

La salle entière retenait son souffle.

- Le numéro 87 !

Personne ne bougea. Personne ne se leva. Tous ceux qui avaient acheté un billet différent poussèrent des cris de joie, rassurés. Mais il y en avait un qui essayait tant bien que mal de paraître impassible...

- Bon, personne ? Alors on va utiliser la magie...

Fred leva sa baguette, traça un 87 dans les airs, et une lumière bleue violente fut soudainement produite par le billet. Draco Malfoy avait un visage blanc.

- C'est truqué ! C'est pas normal ! hurlait Draco. Comme par hasard, c'est moi ! C'est parce que vous m'aimez pas, les WEASLEY ! Ca tombe bien, je vous hais !

- Oui, bien sûr, on s'en branle tu sais... murmura George, sous le regard offensé de McGonagall, outrée par de tels propos (ah ! Que c'est pas triste les jeunes !)

- J'irai pas ! J'IRAI PAS !

Deux sorciers du ministère entrèrent, et s'emparèrent de Malfoy. Le premier le regarda d'un sourire mielleux, et lui adressa la parole.

- Nous ferons tout notre possible pour que votre séjour soit un réel...

- Plaisir ! termina l'autre homme.

- Rembourséééééééééé ! C'est un COMPLOT !

Les autres élèves semblaient à la fois amusés et terrifiés. Ceux qui n'avaient pas eu de billet ne regrettaient plus trop de ne pas en avoir acheté.

- Allez Draco, tu passeras l'bonjour à ton pôpa !

- ALLEZ TOUS MOURIIIIR ... !

Mais la porte se referma, et les cris de Draco furent couverts par les discussions des élèves.

- Très bien ! reprit George. Maintenant, les lots extras !

- Ceux-là, pas de surprise, ils vous feront plaisir.

- On commence !

- Premier lot extra, une semaine de 20 sur 20 dans toutes les matières !

- Numéro... 65 ! cria Lavande.

- C'est MOIIIIIIII ! hurla Neville, fou de joie.

Tous les autres élèves l'applaudirent, avec une légère jalousie.

- Vous préferez ça, non ?

- Allez, sans plus tarder, l'avant dernier lot...

- Pas moins de 150 gallions !

- Pas mal déjà hein ?

- Numéro 94 !

- C'est moi qui l'aiiiiiiiii ! s'écria Pansy Parkinson.

Elle couru chercher sa récompense, sous les applaudissements des élèves.

- Bien. Maintenant...

- Le dernier lot...

- Le plus étrange...

- Le plus drôle...

- Le plus... mieux.

- C'était nul Fred.

- Oh ça va George.

- DONC ! Qui sera celui, ou celle, qui va remporter...

- UN PROFESSEUR AU CHOIX A SON ENTIERE DISPOSITION POUR UN WEEK-END ! DES LA FIN DE LA TOMBOLA !

Les élèves explosèrent de rire. Les professeurs, pas trop. Tous essayaient plus ou moins de se cacher.

- Ils ont donné leur accord pour ce lot ! ajouta George.

- Ils ne pourront donc rien refuser à l'heureux gagnant !

- Absolument RIEN ! insistèrent en coeur les jumeaux.

- Ouais enfin bon, quand même... glissa Slughorn.

- QUAND MÊME RIEN ! Un week-end à sa disposition.

- Lavande, à toi l'honneur, désigne le chanceux...

Tous ceux qui avaient encore un billet croisaient les doigts.

- Numéro 51.

Personne ne bougea. En fait, le gagnant n'y croyait pas. Il se leva, sous les yeux ahuris des autres élèves.

- Et bien, quel hasard !

- On vous jure que c'était pas truqué !

- La preuve, c'est Lavande, une main innocente qui a choisi les jetons...

- Nous avons donc la joie d'annoncer à Harry Potter, qu'il peut désormais choisir un professeur pour lui, tout le week-end.

- Euh mais si je leur fais faire des trucs pas cool, ils vont se venger sur moi en cours non ? demanda Harry aux jumeaux.

- Mais non voyons, ils ont donné leur accord. Et puis ce n'est qu'un jeu ! Sans rancune ! Ca peut très bien se passer, ce week-end !

Harry s'avança vers la foule des professeurs, et les dévisagea un par un. Tous tremblaient. Même Dumbledore.

- Très bien. Je vais choisir...

- Allez Harry, amuse-toi !

Harry s'avança vers celui qui s'était caché le plus. Un regard méchant, vengeur, et amusé brillait dans ses yeux.

- Je suis sympa, je ne viendrai vous voir qu'après le repas. Professeur Snape, je passerai dans votre bureau ce soir !

Snape releva la tête, les yeux remplis de haine.

- Potter, dites-moi que vous blaguez...

- Je suis très sérieux.

Snape regarda Harry, et tomba à la renverse, sous le choc.

- Severus ! Ca va ? demandaient les profeseurs, qui s'étaient rués sur le professeur.

Harry retourna à sa place, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir...

* * *

_A suivre..._

FINIIIIIIIII ! Bien ? Pas bien ? Suite ou pas ? Car je pourrais en faire un one-shot. Alors _ONE SHOT OR NOT ONE SHOT _? Vous voulez savoir ce que va devenir Cho Chang et sa citerne, Ron et Chourave, Hermione et sa poupée, Ginny avec ses frères, ou encore Draco à Azkaban... ? Je continue ? J'arrête ? "Delete story" ?  
A vous de me le dire ! Vous savez comment. Merci encore !


	2. Les jumeaux en rajoutent une couche

**Un cadeau... extra.**

Kyuuu ! Voilà le chapitre deux de mon gros délire. Je voulais remercier tous mes lecteurs, car j'en ai eu beaucoup, ce qui m'a surpris. Mes délires plaisent on dirait XD ! Donc sans plus attendre, la suite. Mais pour vous en dire plus, voilà comment tout va se dérouler...  
Dans ce chapitre, je vais essayer de me consacrer en majeure partie aux autres gagnants, c'est-à-dire pas à Harry. Car le gros de la fic, c'est quand même Snape au service de Harry... mais comme les autres gagnants me font trop marrer, je me sens obligée de raconter leurs (més)aventures XD !  
Merci encore à tous, vous m'avez motivée à écrire la suite.

* * *

Chapitre second : Les jumeaux en rajoutent une couche

* * *

_Cho Chang a eu l'gros lot,_

_Un cadeau des plus beaux !_

_Qui pourrait mieux rêver,_

_Qui pourrait n'pas aimer,_

_La bell' citerne de Cho !_

Et oui, voici la dernière chanson à la mode à Poudlard, et ce depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Il faut dire qu'les élèves de Poudlard ont un certain don artistique, surtout dans la composition de chansons !

Cho Chang était dehors, devant son immense, que dis-je, gigantesque citerne de mazout.

- Tu vois Cho, tu l'as ta citerne ! lança Fred.

- Modèle géant ! ajouta George.

- DEGAGEZ ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir foutre avec une citerne de mazout ? C'est quoi déjà du mazout ?

- Du mazout ? Bon en fait on l'a prise à notre père cette citerne. C'est un truc noir visqueux que les moldus utilisent, j'sais pas trop pour quoi, une sorte d'énergie...

- GENIAL, ça m'avance beaucoup ! ironisa Cho, sous les rires des élèves présents dans le parc.

- J'ai entendu dire que des fois il y avait des accidents, et des plages se retrouvaient toutes noires à cause du mazout. Et des oiseaux sont "mazoutés", dit George.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Pauvres oiseaux ! Ca pollue votre truc !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ? T'as qu'à mazouter les gens !

- Ouais, en fait la citerne est encorcelée pour diminuer au fur et à mesure que le mazout disparaît.

Des étoiles brillèrent dans les yeux de Cho.

- OUAIS J'VAIS MAZOUTER POUDLARRRRD ! Mais vous allez vraiment la monter sur mon lit ?

- BAH OUAIS !

- Mais j'dors où moi ?

- Bah... dehors ? proposa Fred.

- J'm'en fou, j'vais mazouter Poudlard au moins !

Et Cho alla faire un énorme calin à sa bien-aimée, j'ai nommé la citerne.

_Cho Chang va nous tuer_

_Elle va nous mazouuuuter !_

_Depuis qu'elle a gagné,_

_Sa citerne bien-aimée,_

_Elle va tous nous tuer !_

- Bon Fred, on a encore d'autres gagnants à aller voir !

- Quelle merveilleuse idée c'te tombola !

- On s'est bien marré !

- On a fait d'la pub...

- Et on va encore s'triper !

Les deux jumeaux partirent côte à côte, à la recherche d'Hermione. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Crabbe et Goyle. Ils avaient décidé de se partager les filtres d'amour.

- Je crois par contre que vous le lot des filtres d'amour, c'est vraiment la cata !

- Pas pire que nous et Ginny...

- On s'arrangera pour pas pioncer avec elle...

- T'as raison, c'est trop une obsédée c'te fille...

- On parle de moi ? lança la voix de leur soeur, qui venait de débarquer.

- Euh Ginny, on verra plus tard, tu comprends, on doit s'occuper des autres gagnants ! dit Fred avec un air embarrassé.

- Ouais, mais j'vous louperai pas !

- Oh mon Dieu, on va mourir... dit George quand elle fut parti.

- Tu m'étonnes... pour se venger elle va vouloir qu'on dorme avec elle...

- Ouais... bon on s'occupe d'Hermy, qu'on rigole un 'tit peu ?

Les deux frères rattrapèrent Hermione qui montait seule, dans la salle des Gryffondors.

- Hermione !

- Z'êtes pas partis vous deux encore ? répliqua-t-elle séchement.

- On voulait juste te dire au revoir !

- Et encore bravo pour Candy !

- Si vous n'êtes pas partis dans les deux secondes qui suivent...

- Calme Hermy-my, on t'aime !

- Ouais bah moi tout d'un coup j'vous aime pas.

- Bon bah avant que tu nous étrangles, on va y aller !

- Ouais c'est ça, foutez le camp...

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Mais sans qu'elle ne puisse voir, Fred lança dans son dos un sort à la poupée qui était dégonflée.

- On va bien voir si elle nous déteste toujours autant... murmura George à son frère, avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

- Bon, on s'occupe du p'tit frère ?

- C'est parti...

Les jumeaux allèrent frapper à la porte du bureau de Chourave. Elle ouvrit.

- Ron n'est pas là ?

- Non, j'ai été sympa, il ne viendra qu'après le repas.

- Très bien. Vous lui donnerez ça à boire ! dit George en tendant une bouteille de vin.

- Du vin ?

- Oui, donnez lui en, ainsi la soirée sera mieux. Buvez-en aussi !

- Bon, si vous insistez...

- Passez... une bonne nuit... lançèrent les jumeaux en partant.

- Oh oui, on va rigoler ! répondit Chourave. Bonne idée votre lot de la nuit avec moi !

Les jumeaux partirent en riant, en faisant une légère grimace à l'idée de passer une nuit avec le professeur Chourave. En tout cas, Ron allait passer une bonne nuit.

- Bon, je crois que c'est tout...

- Oui, pour Draco, y'a rien à ajouter... on ira peut-être lui rendre une petite visite.

- Oui ! Il sera... tellement ravi de nous voir !

- C'est grâce à nous qu'il a gagné ce fabuleux voyage.

- Et pour Harry ?

- Harry ? Ah oui... on doit apporter quelques trucs à Snape avant ce soir.

- Oui, allons lui apporter ses affaires pour le week-end !

Les jumeaux arrivèrent au bureau de Snape, et frappèrent à la porte.

- QUOI ? hurla ce dernier en les voyant.

- Quoi quoi quoi ? Ah que on doit vous apporter ce paquet ! dit George en lui tendant un sac.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ? Surprise. Mais c'est obligé pour ce week-end, vous savez avec...

- Oui, JE SUIS AU COURANT ! répliqua Snape.

- Bon, on vous laisse.

- Bon week-end !

- J'vous hais... marmonna Snape.

- On reste là tout le week-end, on pensera à vous !

Et les jumeaux partirent en courant, sous les injures de Snape.

---

Maintenant... passons aux choses sérieuses. Rigolons peu, mais rigolons bien. Ahem.

Hermione avait eu le droit à une chambre rien que pour elle. Pour "tester son cadeau" selon les jumeaux. Dumbledore l'avait accompagnée à sa chambre... jamais Hermione n'avait autant détesté les jumeaux Weasley. Assise sur le lit de la chambre, elle regardait la super poupée Candy, dégonflée.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont pas allés m'faire gagner... foutage de gueule, complet !_

Finalement, Hermione se décida à gonfler CANDY LA SUPER POUPEE. La poupée gonflait, gonflait... une fois qu'elle fut à sa taille maximum Hermione la regarda avec un air dépité...

- Quinze mornilles... en plus j'ai osé la gonfler.

Mais contre toute attente... la poupée s'anima. De plus, elle n'avait plus sa texture à moitié plastique. Non, elle avait en face d'elle une pseudo-femme. Enfin une poupée bizarre, qui parlait.

- Salut chérie !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! hurla littéralement Hermione en tombant par terre.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Je me retrouve avec une poupée qui parle ! En plus... une poupée à poil !

- Et oui, c'est normal, c'est mon rôle.

- OHMONDIEU JE LES HAIS !

- Qui ça ma puce ?

- ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME CA !

- Tu préfères **ma cochonne **?

- Euh NON ça ira !

- Allez, sois pas timide, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

- Hermione...

- Alors, Hermy chérie, si t'as une poupée, c'est bien que tu comptais t'en servir ?

- Nan, j't'ai gagné à une STUPIDE TOMBOLA DE MERDE !

- Vraiment ? Dommage, tu ne veux vraiment pas faire mumuse ?

Hermione regarda. Personne dans la chambre. Personne pour venir la déranger.

- Quelle horreur, j'me retrouve avec une poupée pourrie dans une chambre, seule.

- Allez, viens, on va s'amuser, Fred et George m'ont apprit pleins de trucs !

- Beuuuahhh ! fit Hermione en grimaçant.

- Allez, lâche-toi Miomione !

Candy la poupée à poil monta sur le lit d'Hermione et l'embrassa.

- Mhfhghffmfhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Allez, t'es pas drôle la préfète...

- Ah ouais ? Chui pas drôle ? T'vas voir si j'ai pas l'sens de l'humour, j'vais encore plus me marrer que les jumeaux dans leur meilleur jour !

Hermione retira ses vêtements en deux temps trois mouvements et jeta la poupée sur le lit.

- J't'ai gagnée, alors on va rigoler, t'as raison. J'ai pas payé quinze mornilles pour rien !

- Tu vois quand tu veux...

- LA FERME CANDY LA POUPEE !

- Ca va, ça va...

Hermione se jeta sur sa poupée-humaine (on sait pas trop en fait) et lui roula le palot du siècle. La poupée ressemblait plutôt à une sorte d'humaine. Hermione était bien décidée à se servir de sa poupée comme l'avaient fait les jumeaux Weasley.

- Bon maintenant, tu vas faire tout ce que je veux !

- Chui là pour ça Hermione.

- J'espère bien grognasse. (euh oui, "grognasse", bien sûr...)

La poupée entreprit de passer sa main à l'intérieur du corps d'Hermione tandis que celle-ci l'embrassait. Hermione ne regrettait plus tant que ça d'avoir gagné une poupée, même si c'était un modèle féminin.

Mais...

On a oublié quelque chose...

Bah voui, c'est quand même les jumeaux qui ont organisé ça...

C'est donc à ce moment là qu'ils trouvèrent judicieux de défoncer la porte de la chambre, de prendre une photo, et d'éclater de rire. Hermione se releva d'un coup, envoyant la poupée valser à l'autre bout de la chambre. Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent de rire, et un énorme bang se fit entendre. Et oui, la poupée venait de heurter de plein fouet le mur. Et en plus elle commençait à se dégonfler. Paix à son âme de poupée gonflable...

- JE VOUS DETESTE ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ? hurla Hermione, à poil devant eux, mais tellement hors d'elle, qu'elle s'en foutait totalement.

- Nous ? On s'assurait juste que nos heureux gagnants étaient satisfaits de leur cadeau...

- Service après-vente !

- ET LA PHOTO C'EST DANS LE SERVICE APRES-VENTE PEUT-ÊTRE ?

- Ca ? Naaaan, c'est une blaaague !

- DEGAGEZ ! LAISSEZ-MOI SEULE AVEC CANDY !

- Finalement tu l'aimes hein ?

- FOUTEZ LE CAMP EN VITESSE !

Hermione attrapa tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main et le balança en direction des jumeaux.

'BLANG' fit le bougeoir.

'BLAM' fit le chausson.

'GLING' fit le verre.

Bon on va s'arrêter là.

Hermione se jeta sur George et commença à l'étrangler. Fred essayait de tirer Hermione en arrière, mais elle se retourna et étrangla Fred. Finalement, il réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte furieuse d'Hermione, et les deux jumeaux partirent en courant, alors qu'Hermione leur envoyait des couteaux.

- On est des as !

- Nos cadeaux plaisent TOUJOURS !

- Sacrée 'Mione...

- Même Candy...

- Candy ! Que de souvenirs ! Tous les trois, au terrier, quand les parents étaient pas là, j'aimais bien surtout quand elle...

- Oui bon CA VA hein ! coupa Fred, tandis qu'ils passaient devant McGonagall, qui les regardaient avec méfiance...

---

Du côté d'Ron-Ron... Il voulait vraiment, mais VRAIMENT PAS y aller. Pour lui donner un coup d'main, Fred eut la bonne idée de passer le chercher après le repas.

- Allez Ron, c'est l'heure...

- Noooooon, gémit Ron, qui essayait de résister.

- Fais pas l'abruti, t'as pas le choix...

- On a toujours le choix...

- Oui, t'avais le choix d'acheter ou non un billet...

- C'est truqué...

- Parce que tu crois qu'on aurait décerné la nuit avec nous à Ginny si on avait truqué ?

- Euh non en effet...

- Alors tu me suis sans résister !

- Pourquoi c'est moi, pourquoi c'est toujours moi, et pas les autres ? J'aurai préféré aller à Azkaban, oui à Azkaban, c'est joli Azkaban...

- Tu délires frangin, allez, on arrive !

- Non, pitié Fred, je suis ton frère !

- Raison d'plus, tu m'raconteras tout ça !

- T'es ignoble Fred...

- Merci. Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère. Allez courage, imagine que c'est Lav-Lav !

Et Fred tapa à la porte de Chourave. Ron essayait de partir, mais Fred le retenait toujours. Chourave ouvrit la porte, et poussa un gloussement.

- Oh ! L'heureux gagnant ! Allons, fais pas cette tête !

- Mamaaan, pitié...

- Allez Ron, on entre !

Fred poussa son frère dans la pièce.

- N'oubliez pas de lui offrir un verre ! ajouta Fred, en fermant la porte.

Ca y est. Il était seul, seul avec Chourave, qui lui tendait un verre. Seul, pour "profiter de son cadeau". Ron pleurait intérieurement. Il but le verre que lui tendait Chourave. Il s'assit, essayant de gagner du temps, pour éloigner le plus possible la nuit.

Tout d'un coup, Chourave qui s'était retournée pour poser le vin après en avoir bu une coupe, entendit Ron se lever.

- Madame Chourave, vous savez que vous êtes belle ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous ressemblez à un gros nounours. Un adorable nounours.

- Ron, je suis flattée, mais, ça va ?

- MADAME, JE VOUS AIIIIIIIIIIIIME !

Ron se jeta sur Chourave, qui tomba à la renverse.

J'ose à peine raconter ce qu'il se passa cette nuit-là. Ron traumatisa à vie Chourave.

Après avoir fait sa déclaration, il entreprit un superbe strip-tease, sous le regard médusé de Chourave.

- Quel merveilleux cadeau que de passer une nuit avec vous !

- Euh Mr Weasley ?

- Chut mon amour, embrassez-moi plutôt !

Ron se jeta sur Chourave et l'embrassa.

- Oh, vous avez un goût de plante verte ! C'est adorable !

- Mr Weasley ! ENFIN ! QUAND MÊME ! Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal !

- On s'en fout ma chérie, faisons l'amour toute la nuit !

- Monsieur Weasleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy vous êtes fouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! furent les derniers mots qu'arriva à prononcer Chourave. S'en suit une longue nuit, très très longue nuit...

_Du côté des jumeaux..._

- Quelle efficacité ce nouveau filtre d'amour !

- Ron pourra nous remerciez, il ne trouve plus que son cadeau est un calvaire...

- Attend, pousse toi un peu que je vois mieux dans l'Oeil-à-rallonge (la toute dernière nouveauté des jumeaux Weasley ! Pour plus d'infos, rendez-vous à Londres, Chemin de Traverse, ou contactez dès maintenant au prix d'un appel local le... oui bon)

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu croiras jamais ce que je vois !

- S'passe quoi ?

- Ils sont sur le lit !

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais !

- Horrible...

- Chourave est toute paniquée...

- Et Ron ?

- Il veut coucher avec elle.

- Et elle ?

- Bah elle essaye de résister, mais elle est pas très convainquante.

- Elle a bu du vin ?

- Oui, mais l'effet doit petre plus lent chez elle...

- Oui, vu le nombre de kilo...

- Vous faites quoi ? dit une voix qui venait de derrière.

La rousse était là, esquissant un grand sourire.

- G... Ginny ! Quelle surprise !

- On doit dormir ensemble ce soir. Et il est déjà dix heures du soir.

- Euh écoute Ginny, on veut pas te vexer, mais on peut annuler tu sais...

- Pourquoi vous pourriez annuler MON cadeau ? Et pas celui des autres ?

- Bon, d'accord, on y va...

- Et on va où au juste ? demanda Fred.

- Bah à la boutique... répondit George.

- Allez amène-toi Ginny, on doit sortir pour transplaner...

- Je crois que je vais apprendre pleins de trucs ce soir ! dit Ginny, en rigolant, alors que les jumeaux avait un teint livide, regrettant presque leur tombola.

* * *

_A suivre..._

FINI ! Voilà la fin du chapitre deux. Alors, bien, pas bien ? Dans le prochain, je raconterai la nuit des jumeaux et de Ginny, et je commencerai enfin le week-end d'Harry et de Snape (qui durera quelques chapitres je pense). Pour Draco, on verra plus tard, mais j'y viendrai, promis.  
Alors, je continue ? Je continue pas ? Les jumeaux et Ginny ? Harry et Snape ? Ou "delete story" ?


	3. Les jumeaux et l'heureuse gagnante

**Un cadeau... extra.**

Tout d'abord **UN GRAND MERCI A MYLEY **qui m'a arrangé, voire écrit une bonne partie du passage jumeaux/Ginny. Car voui, j'ai eu du mal. Résultat, la fic aurait sombrée à la catastrophe ! Mais comme **super-Myley **était là, elle a pu me sauver. Donc la partie Twins/Ginny a été en bonne partie écrite par Myley.  
Pour le reste, Snape/Harry, tout est de moi, et je ne pense plus avoir besoin des supers services de ma chérie pour les prochains chapitres. Donc **une grande ovation à Myley **qui m'a arrangé tout ça, et c'est grâce à elle que je publie le chapitre trois !

---

Plop. Oui bon je sais ma fic **part en cacahuète littéralement **! Mais j'vous avais prévenu, c'est du gros de chez gros délire. Doooonc dans ce chapitre, attention, y'a ce que je vais appeler du pseudo-inceste. Voui, car les jumeaux vont donner quelques cours à Ginny. Mais comme je ne veux pas tomber dans le partage en cacahuette total non plus, on pourra pas trop trop appeler ça un lemon. Mais bon voilà, _QUAND MÊME_. Et comme je vous l'avais promis, Snape entre **enfin** au service de Harry à la fin du chapitre, et les suivants seront presque entièrement consacrés au fabuleuuuux week-end de Harry.  
Donc sviouplai, **pas taper**, je sais, je dérive complétement. Allez, une tite fic délire, afé po de mal !  
_Donc pour ceux qui auraient pas comprit, faut prendre le passage Jumeaux/Ginny au seizième degré. Je sais que c'est de l'inceste, mais ça m'a fait tellement marrer... donc désolée pour tous ceux qui ont du mal avec l'inceste, mais pas de soucis, **après je me consacre entièrement au Harry/Snape** ! Mais lisez le passage FW/GW/GW de **Myley**, c'est trop. Enfin je trouve !_

* * *

Chapitre troisième : Les jumeaux et l'heureuse gagnante

* * *

De mémoire, jamais on avait autant traîné des pieds. Et ouais, les jumeaux avaient bien du mal à se trainer jusqu'à leur appart' au Chemin de Traverse. Ginny quant à elle les motivait pour avancer, mais eux, c'était la fin du monde. 

- Quand maman va savoir ça... elle va me tuer...

- Mais Fred, elle en saura rien...

- Si, elle va me noyer... elle va me noyer dans les chiottes, elle va s'asseoir sur moi pour m'empêcher de respirer et elle va me dire "ah ouais Ducon, on organise des tombolas où le lot c'est une nuit avec vous ? Et en plus tu couches avec le gagnant ? Avec ta propre soeur ? CREVE FILS INDIGNE !" puis elle va me sauter dessus pour me faire rentrer dans les conduits et après elle va...

- Raaah mais arrête ! coupa Ginny. Et puis j'ai pas dit qu'on coucherait ensemble !

- T'es marrante toi... quand même...

- J'ai gagné, alors je fais c'que j'veux d'abord !

- C'est bien ça qui nous embête.

- Bon, on est arrivé ! Hourra... fit George en ouvrant la porte.

Ils entrèrent.

- Pouah c'est dégueu chez vous !

- Nan mais j't'en prie ! répliqua Fred. On est CHEZ NOUS on fait c'qu'on veut, tu vas pas te mettre à faire comme maman ?

- Ouais enfin z'êtes crads !

- Oh, p'tite nature !

Ils levèrent leur baguette, et tout se rangea.

- Contente, MADAME la gagnante ?

- Oui, c'est mieux. Et c'est mademoiselle Vous n'avez qu'un grand lit ? Vous dormez ensemble ? demanda Ginny.

- Nous ? Ouais, y'a pas de place pour deux lits, mais nous on se considère comme deux frères, on s'grimpe pas...

- Mouais mouais c'est c'qu'on dit... marmonna Ginny.

- Fred, retiens-moi, j'vais lui faire comme Hermione, j'vais l'étrangler !

- Caaaaaaaaaaalme George, détend-toi ! répondit Fred en retenant son frère.

- Bon au lieu de trouver des excuses pour cette nuit, on y va ?

- Ouais, on y va.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? demande Ginny

- Je sais pas. C'est TOI la gagante MADEMOISELLE.

- Et alors ? répliqua Ginny

- Et bah alors c'est à TOI de trouver !

- Ché po…

Elle rejoignit ses frères qui étaient tous les deux allongés sur leur lit. Ils restèrent comme ça à fixer la merveilleuse et si attrayante blancheur du plafond.

- Pff, râla George… Tu parles d'une nuit de folie !

- C'est pas de ma faute si c'est MOI qui ait gagné ! répliqua la rousse

- Ouais… Et moi qui pensait me taper un canon…

- CA VA FRED ! Non mais je t'en prie ! Dis tout de suite que je suis moche !

- Non t'es ma sœur ! repliqua celui-ci

- Ce jeu était truqué, soupira George.

- T'as raison George, on a voulu nous tendre un piège. Dieu à parlé ! Il ne voulait pas qu'on comette de pêché ce soir…

- DIEU ! fit Ginny en se relevant. PÊCHE ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

- Ouais… Finalement, on aurait dû garder Candy.

- Ha vous êtes dégueu !

- Ho ça va Miss Multiplicatrice de Mec Express. Avec tes nombreux chéris, t'as dû en faire des choses pas catholiques, alors pas de morale stp…

- J'ai jamais rien fait… marmonna Ginny

- De quoi, de moral ?

- Non Fred. Des choses pas catholiques…

- QUOI ? s'écria son frère. Tu veux dire que toi et tes victimes vous en êtes restés au stade bisous-bisous ?

- Oui… Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé une idée pour ce soir !

- Qu…quoi ? Tu veux faire une séance bisous-bisous avec NOUS ! s'étrangla George

- En fait… J'ai gagné ne Nuit de Folie avec VOUS non ?

- Ginny tu déconnes là ?

- Je veux le faire avec vous !

- QUOI ! hurla Fred qui tomba du lit sous le choc.

- Je veux faire ma première fois avec vous ! répéta Ginny déterminée.

- Elle est FOLLE ! hurla Fred, GEORGE ELLE DOIT AVOIR DE LA FIEVRE, PRENDS LUI LA TEMPERATURE. C'EST LE JUS DE CITROUILLE. ON A MIT QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE JUS DE CITROUILLE !

- NON ! reprit Ginny. Ecoutez les gars, je sais que nous sommes frères et sœur, que c'est pas bien, mais moi je veux le faire avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, et J'AI confiance en vous. En plus, vous pouvez m'apprendre plein de truc. Allez, prenez ça comme de l'entraide fraternel !

- Elle est tarée !

- S'il vous plait, supplia leur sœur.

Les deux frères se regardèrent. Puis finirent pas soupirer.

- Ok, mais je te préviens Ginny, nous déclinons toute responsabilité en cas de douleurs, saignements, orgasmes et autres dérivés !

- D'accord…

- Bon, bah… c'est parti. Allez deshabilles-toi !

Ginny se figea sur place. Merde, elle avait pas penser à ça ! Il fallait qu'elle se deshabille… C'était pas prévu là !

- Allez Ginny, si tu veux vraiment, deshabilles-toi.

Elle soupira et deboutonna sa robe, ses frères en faisant autant.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! VOUS ÊTES… VOUS ÊTES…

- Nus, c'est bien Ginny, tu as le sens de l'observation.

- Et vous avez, vous avez… des… OH MONDIEU !

- Bien joué ! Tu as trouvé LE TRUC qui fait la différence entre un homme et une femme.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire, sauf des OHMONDIEU, répétitifs.

- Bon on y va ? proposa George.

- On va où ? dit Ginny d'une petite voix.

Les deux frères se regardèrent.

- BON TU VEUX TA PREMIETE FOIS AVEC NOUS OU PAS ?

- Oui… oui… Je dois faire quoi ?

- Rien. Tu nous laisse faire !

Ginny deglutit difficilement, surtout lorsque son frère lui demande de s'allonger.

- Bon on va commencer par le B.A.BA, tu sais embrasser ?

- Heu oui quand même ! s'indigna la rouquine.

- Ok donc pas besoin de vérifier… Et puis rouler un palot à ma sœur ne me plaisait pas vraiment, donc heureusement pour toi… et pour moi !

Ginny fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle senti son frère poser ses mains sur ses cuisses.

- NON MAIS HO TU FAIS QUOI LA ? hurla la rousse

- Ok, restes calme Fred, surtout ne perds pas ton sang froid… On va reprendre depuis le début Ginny, soupira Fred, pour dépuceler une jeune et innocente idiote dans ton genre, il faut que je pose mes mains sur toi, et autre chose. Tu sais comment on fait les bébés Ginny ?

- Non je sais pas… BIEN SUR QUE OUI JE SAIS POV CON !

- Ca va, ça va, reste calme.

- Bon aller, j'y vais… soupira Fred en fermant les yeux comme si c'était la pire des choses au monde.

- Non mais Fred attends ! s'écria George, tu vas lui faire mal, pas COMME ça !

- Comment alors ? Avec une chaussure ?

- HE ! Je tiens à rester propre moi, alors laissez vos trucs pour marcher loin de moi !

- Non mais elle est peut-être un peu… sèche… risqua George

- Alors là crèves ! Ne me demandes pas de faire quoi que ce soit avec ma sœur !

- Alors autant ne rien faire ! répliqua George

- Mais vas-y fais-le, si toi t'es si malin !

- J'ai pas dis ça ! J'ai juste dis que tu t'y prends mal !

- Je te signale que c'est NOTRE PETITE SŒUR, alors comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne bien sans avoir envie de vomir ?

Ginny regardait à nouveau son Ami le Plafond Blanc, attendant que ses deux frères lâchent les coussins avec lesquels ils se battaient.

- Bon ok, dit George, j'y vais. Ginny, penses à quelque chose d'agréable !

Et sans plus attendre, il mit un de ses doigts dans le corps de sa sœur.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! MAIS TU FAIS QUOI LA ?

- Tu vois ? Je t'ai dis qu'on y arriverait pas ! Elle a pas compris que pour la dépuceler, fallait qu'on la TOUCHE ! Alors si elle croit que c'est le Saint Esprit qui le fait en lui traversant le cerveau, la pauvre enfant peut toujours attendre.

- Putain Fred, c'est dégueu. J'ai mes doigts dans… de ma SŒUR. JE VAIS VOMIR dit George alors qu'il mettait un deuxième doigt, Ginny détends-toi MERDE, t'es toute crispée !

- Mais c'est trop désagréable ! se plaint-elle

- Alors si tu trouve que CA c'est desagréable, t'es mal partie pour le reste ma chérie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, George retira ses doigts et regarda son frère.

- OK, ça n'a RIEN arrangé, elle est toujours aussi… voilà quoi… et en plus j'ai une crampe à la main ! Non vraiment VIVE LA TOMBOLA ! Fred si jamais on s'en sort, fais moi penser à t'assassiner surtout.

- Oui, SI on s'en sort !

- HO CA VA VOUS DEUX HEIN ! C'est PLUTÔT MOI qui devrait dire ça !

- Bon on fait quoi ?

- Mais ce que vous avez à faire ? sanglota Ginny qui regrettait amèrement son « idée ».

- Non Ginny on peut pas. Si on le fait maintenant, tu vas avoir mal !

- Fred me regarde PAS COMME CA ! s'écria George. Ne me demande pas de donner du plaisir à ma sœur ! Mes doigts ont suffisament soufferts ! Merci bien !

- Bah pourtant, il va falloir le faire…

- NON ! HORS DE QUESTION ! C'est TOI qui t'y colle !

- Mais se coller à quoi ?

- TA GUEULE GINNY ! hurlèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

- Ok ça va… j'y vais, murmura Fred

Puis il disparu entre les jambes de sa sœur… pour réaparaitre dix secondes après…

- J'peux pas…

- Ho t'es nul !

- Bah vas-y Georges je t'en prie ! Vas faire un cunni à ta petite sœur !

- Oui… mais non…

- Bon écoute Ginny, on va laisser tomber, « cette partie du problème » parce que c'est trop dégueulasse. Donc penses à ton mec.

- GNE ?

- Bon allez c'est parti, on attaque !

- Vous attaquez qui ?

- Ginny s'il te plait…

Le jeune fille sentie son frère lui écarter les jambes doucement. Celle-ci se raidit et ouvrit de grands yeux, ça y était…

- Je peux pas George… J'ai pas… murmura Fred

George regarda son frère.

- Ha oui en effet… Penses à Candy !

Fred lui lança un regard assassin avant de se placer à l'entrée de sa petite sœur.

- Je le sens pas, dit-il

- Moi non plus, gémit Ginny.

- Mais si ça va aller ! lança George d'un ton jovial.

- George, à part ton enthousiasme débordant et parfaitement NON COMMUNICATIF, aurais-tu quelque D'AUTRE à proposer ? lui dit son frère

- Heu oui… je prends des notes !

Fred lui lança un regard assassin, alors que Ginny commençait à trembler.

- Tu sais si tu le sens pas, on peut toujours arrêter !

- NON ! s'écria Ginny, je VEUX que ce soit VOUS DEUX !

- Oui bah si c'est NOUS DEUX, tu risques de « le sentir » ! Et bien même !

Ginny lui lança un regard noir et Fred entreprit sa corvée.

- Doucement Fred s'il te plait, implora sa sœur, les larmes aux yeux.

- T'inquiètes pas, lui assura son frère en lui caressant la joue. Ca va pas être long, juste quelques secondes.

Elle acquièça en fermant les yeux.

- Détends-toi bien surtout, lui conseilla George.

- Putain, si tu m'avais dis que ça se passerait comme ça, j'aurais pas mit CE LOT A LA CON ! Non mais tu te rends compte ! Je vais dépuceler ma PROPRE SŒUR ! Celle à qui je changeais les couches !

- Heu ce détail n'est vraiment pas utile ! objecta Ginny

- Tu m'étonnes.

Puis, sans crier gare, Fred commença à pénétrer sa sœur.

- NON FREEEEEED PAS COMME CA ! s'écria George

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'y prends mal ! Sors de là ! Laisses-moi faire !

Puis il poussa son frère et prit sa place sous les yeux d'une Ginny en état de choc !

- JE VEUX PAS FAIRE UNE TOURNANTE ! hurla-t-elle

- Mais non enfin ! Quelle idée ! Bon allez t'es prête ? demanda George

- Non…

- Mais si t'es prête !

- Noooon.

Sans attendre, il la pénétra et déchira son hymen, du sang coula sur le lit des jumeaux.

Ginny poussa un hurlement de douleur et repoussa son frère.

- J'AI DIS QUE J'ETAIS PAS PRETE ! hurla-t-elle en pleurant.

- Et moi j'avais pas envie d'y passer Noël ! répliqua George

- T'ES UN MONSTRE !

- Ho tout de suite les grands mots !

- Tu m'as fait mal !

- Et après c'est moi qui m'y prend mal… marmonna Fred

- Ho toi ça va hein !

- Mais enfin George retires toi ! Reste pas dans cette position ! Tu vois bien qu'elle a mal !

- Ho ça va, ça va.

Ginny poussa un autre hurlement de douleur alors que son frère se retirait brutalement.

- Doucement George ! s'écria Fred.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fait ? sanglota Ginny, pliée en deux.

- Rien, mon frère jumeau t'as juste fait un gros câlin façon cromagnon ! plaisanta Fred

Ginny se roula en boule sous les yeux coupables de George, et ceux accusateurs de son frère.

- Bah quoi ?

- T'es un monstre ! lui dit Fred. Regarde ce que tu lui as fait ! Chouette pour une première fois ! UN PEU DE DOUCEUR CA T'AURAIS TUE ? SI TU M'AVAIS LAISSE FAIRE, CA SE SERAIT PAS PASSER COMME CA !

Ginny pleurait, les jumeaux se battaient : TOMBOLA POWAAAAAAAA !

- Ginny, lui dit George en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule. Je suis desolé tite sœur, je voulais pas te faire mal, mais mets-toi à ma place, t'es ma sœur, je savais pas comment m'y prendre, c'était super gênant…

- On aurait vraiment dû garder Candy, marmona Fred, et refiler Ginny à Hermione…

- Ginny, parles-moi, dis quelque chose, implora George qui s'en voulait vraiment.

- Ne me touchez plus jamais, même si c'est pour me donner une lettre ! marmona Ginny.

- Ginny !

- Mais fous-lui la paix George ! Ginny… Ca va ? lui demanda son frère d'une voix douce

- J'ai mal…

Fred se jetta sur George et commença à l'étrangler, puis à lui mettre des coups de toute sorte, avec des cousins, ses poings, ceux de Ginny (heu non quand même pas…) enfin bon bref.

- AÏE ! Non pas taper ! Pas taper ! Pas AIE !

- Regardes ce que tu lui as fait ? s'écria Fred en lui lançant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

George dû enchainer un nombre important de figures acrobatiques pour échapper à l'attaque du livre, de la lampe, des bouteilles, des fourchettes… Bah oui parce qu'à présent Fred coursait son frère dans tout l'appart. Il chopa un rouleau à pâtisserie pour lui taper dessus. Ce dernier, pour se protéger, avait attrapé une casserole. Un vrai combat d'escrime je vous dis ! Et tout ceci bien sûr, sans le moindre vêtement, en corps à corps avec le carrelage de la cuisine, puis la table de cuisine, et enfin le mur de la salle de bain. George réussi à s'esquiver, mais Fred lui courait toujours après, en brandissant de manière menaçante son cher rouleau à pâtisserie.

- JE VAIS TE TUER ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! TU M'ECHAPERAS PAS ! VIENS ICI GEORGE !

Le reste de la nuit se passa à peu près dans le même genre, les jumeaux, toujours à poil, continuaient de se courir après, Fred, son fidèle rouleau dans la main, George sa très chère casserole sous le bras. Ginny, quant à elle, dormait paisiblement, le sommeil de temps à autre dérangé par les couinements des frangins.

---

Bon ! Assez fini les délires pourris en puissance. Encore merci à ma femme pour ce passage. C'est moi qui reprend ma fic maintenant !

Désormais, revenons du côté de Poudlard...

Après le repas, Snape était parti se réfugier dans son bureau. Il ouvrit le sac que lui avait apporté les jumeaux, et en vida le contenu. Il y avait un petit mot :

_"Salut Triple S ! C'est les jumeaux. On vous donne ça en complément de Harry. Vous pourrez bien vous amuser avec tout ça, enfin surtout Harry. Pour l'accueillir, ça serait bien que vous mettiez le noir. Allez, passez un bon week-end, et n'oubliez pas, à son ENTIERE disposition !_

_PS : Triple S, c'est Severus Sexy Snape"_

Snape déchira le mot et le jeta par terre.

- Je vous hais ! Je vous déteste, j'vais passer le pire moment de ma vie !

Il regarda le reste du sac. Il étala tout sur la table. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il allait devoir...

_Non. C'est pas possible. Ils me font une blague là. Je ne peux pas tomber AUSSI BAS !_

Et bah si, il pouvait. Et même qu'bientôt, il allait se mettre à creuser.

**Neo Riku donne une pelle à Snape. Snape tape Neo Riku avec. Snape a pas comprit. Neo Riku a mal.**

_Un quart d'heure plus tard..._

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Snape, un grand sourire au lèvre. Sa vengeance. Il allait l'avoir. Il rigolait déjà du week-end qu'il allait passer, probablement le meilleur de toute sa vie. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa.

Snape ouvrit. Il regarda Potter, et ferma les yeux.

- Bonsoir.

- ... C'EST QUOI CA ? s'écria Harry en pointant les vêtements de Snape.

Harry avait un fou rire incontrôlable. Snape avait revêtu un costume noir de serveur (vous savez, le "costume pingouin"), avec un petit noeud papillon blanc et rose autour du cou, noeud que Snape avait du particulièrement soigner. Ses manches se terminaient par l'habituel relevé de manche blanc, mais on y avait ajouté par fantaisie des rubans roses. Mais le truc drôle, ce n'était pas tellement ça.

Snape avait un tablier accroché autour de la taille, de telle sorte que s'il portait une robe, il aurait fait une belle femme de chambre. Harry était plié en deux de rire.

- Je vous interdit de rire ! cria Snape.

- Vous quoi ? Vous me l'interdisez ? Je vous rappelle que c'est MOI qui donne les ordres ce week-end !

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que le Maître a gagné le droit de passer un week-end avec son Serviteur à son entière disposition ! ironisa Snape.

- Maître ? Serviteur ? Pourquoi vous m'appelez comme ça ?

- Quitte à jouer le jeu, jouons-le jusqu'au bout ! s'énerva Snape.

- Oui, mais m'appellez pas comme ça.

- Vous préférez quoi ? "Monsieur" ? "Monsieur Harry" ? "Monsieur Harry Potter" ? "Monsieur Potter" ? "Ryry" ? Ou le bon vieux "Potter" ?

- Le bon vieux "Potter" fera l'affaire.

- Très bien, alors si Potter veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer, c'est que je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de vous parler sur le seuil !

- J'entre, j'entre... ah, c'est euh... cool votre bureau...

- Je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai décoré.

- Ah bah ça se voit, vous avez des goûts de chiottes !

_Ne le tue pas, ne le tue pas, ne le jette pas par la fenêtre, nooon, calme-toi, dès lundi tu pourras le persécuter, mais LA, t'es à son service tout le week-end... tout le week-end... à son entière disposition..._

- Potter, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire, si je puis me permettre de vous le demander ?

- Et bien vous savez le dortoire, c'est pas mon truc. Ce soir, je dors ici.

- QUOI ? VOUS DORMEZ DANS MON BUREAU ? DANS MON LIT ?

- Vous avez bien comprit. Ce soir, je dors là, ainsi que tout le week-end. On va passer un super week-end en mode "no life" rien que tous les deux ! Et vous, à mon entière disposition C'est pas génial ça ?

Snape s'assit sur un fauteuil, prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar, j'hallucine... Potter, dites-moi que vous êtes une apparition.

- Je suis une apparition.

- Ah... ça va mieux. C'est une illusion, Potter n'est PAS dans mon bureau, il ne dormira PAS sur mon lit, et je vais quitter cet accoutrement ridicule...

- Severus ?

- Severus ? Oui c'est moi. Potter, dites-moi que vous êtes une apparition qui vient de m'appeler Severus.

- Je suis une apparition qui vient de vous appeler Severus.

- C'est vrai ?

- Non.

- Non quoi ?

- Je suis pas une apparition, mais je vous ai bien appelé Severus.

- Donc, je dois en conclure que vous êtes Potter qui vient de m'appeler Severus ?

- Oui, et que vous êtes bel et bien à ma disposition tout le week-end. Et vous allez garder ce costume. Mais j'ai vu qu'il y en avait d'autres dans le sac, on va bien s'amuser.

- S'amuser... j'vais mourir... Potter, je vous hais.

- C'est çaaa, moi aussi je vous aime.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Et voilà j'ai fini ! Perso, je trouve ce chapitre sympa, grâce à ma chirie pour le passage Jumeaux/Ginny. Mais maintenant, je vais m'attaquer au slash Harry/Snape... et promis, j'oublie pas Draco. A la fin, on retrouvera tous les persos... surtout Cho et sa citerne. Bref, je n'en dis pas plus ! Vous avez aimé ? Vous voulez la suite... ?  
Reviews ! (regard de gamine triste)


	4. Snape, pour vous servir

**Un cadeau... extra.**

**Blabla de l'auteur navrée : **Et voilà la suite ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour l'écrire...  
Désolée si la publication est moins rapide qu'avant ... je fais au plus vite.

* * *

Chapitre quatrième : Snape, pour vous servir

* * *

Par un charmant soir d'hiver, un vendredi avant Noël, Snape faisait un joli petit monologue, dans sa chambre, devant son miroir... 

"Bientôt une heure. Oui, bientôt une heure que ce foutu gagnant qui COMME PAR HASARD n'est autre que POTTER (c'est un complot, obligé, c'est comme pour ce pauvre Draco) me met LA HONTE DE MA VIE et je ne peux RIEN FAIRE. Sinon y'a Dumby et compagnie qui vont débarquer et "Severus, c'est le jeu, vous étiez d'accord, respectez vos engagements" et patati et patata et j'leur en foutrais des engagements moi, j'les emmerde ! C'était pas prévu que je sois choisi... sérieux, je me pensais à l'abri, qui aurait envie de passer un week-end avec l'horriiiiible professeur Snape (je les hais tous !)... et bah nouvelle du jour, y'en a un qu'ça intéresse... Potter fils. Et il a fallut qu'il gagne. Allez, si j'survis à ce week-end, je vais tuer les jumeaux Weasley, à moins que Ginny ne l'ait déjà fait... Nan parce que c'est horrible. J'en peux plus."

- Snape, vous avez fini ?

- NON.

- Dépêchez-vous !

_Nan mais il veut mourir ou quoi ?_

- Oui ouiiii ça vient. Oh quelle horreur... fit Snape en se regardant dans un miroir.

Snape sortit de sa chambre et retourna dans le salon.

- Bonne idée de la part de Fred et George que d'apporter toutes ces tenues, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_OH OUI DUCON J'M'ECLATE COMME UN FOU !_

- Euh je dois être sincère ?

- Comme vous voulez.

- Et bien NON, c'est la PIRE idée qu'ils aient eu, répliqua Snape d'un ton glacial.

- C'que vous êtes désagréable tout de même...

- C'est marrant Potter, ce soir vous dites tout haut ce que vous pensez tout bas.

- Bah attendez, j'vais pas me gêner, vous pouvez rien faire...

- C'est du profitage ! s'indigna Snape.

- Je sais, je sais. Bon, approchez-vous que je puisse un peu mieux voir ?

Snape s'exécuta, s'approchant le plus lentement possible de Harry, qui était assis au milieu du salon, buvant un verre de vin.

- Tout simplement admirable... fit Harry, en essayant de contenir un rire.

Snape avait revêtu un subliiiime kimono. Il ressemblait à une japonaise qui se rendait à je ne sais quel événement, et qui aurait pour l'occasion mis un kimono. Un truc bien féminin bien sûr, sinon ça serait pas drôle. Pour couronner le tout, le kimono était rose pale avec des grooosses fleurs rouges de partout. Comme c'était pas encore assez drôle au goût des jumeaux, le kimono était orné de multiples rubans, ensorcelés, de telle sorte qu'ils flottaient tous seuls, et ondulaient dans tous les sens.

- Faîtes un tour sur vous-même.

Snape tourna, en marmonnant des "je vais le tuer" répétitifs.

- Ravissant.

- Potter... désolé de vous interrompre dans votre... comment appeler ça... contemplation de ma persone... mais VOUS AVEZ L'INTENTION DE ME FAIRE CONTINUER CE COSTPLAY LONGTEMPS ? balança Snape, légèrement à bout.

- Bien sûr ! On a tout notre temps !

- Je vous... je vous... je vous emplaffone.

- Oui oui, c'est cela.

- Bon, bref. Je garde votre supeeeerbe costume rose avec les rubans qui volent partout ou je change ? demanda Snape, d'un ton faussement ravi.

- Je trouve que ça vous va bien, vous pourriez le garder.

- C'est une tenue de femme, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis un homme.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry, ironique. J'aimerais quand même bien en avoir la pr...

- OUI ! Et je n'ai PAS BESOIN de vous le prouver Potter ! coupa Snape, qui s'était approché du visage de Harry, comme si le fait qu'il se soit approché allait mieux faire entrer les mots dans le crâne de Harry.

- D'accord, ça va. Pas la peine de beugler... bon, c'est quoi le prochain costume ?

Snape plongea sa main dans le sac magique des jumeaux et en sortit une tenue quelque peu... enfin voilà quoi...

- Je dois mettre CA ?

- Oui oui... répondit Harry.

- Euuuh y'a pas un joker ?

- Et non, désolé.

- C'est pas normal, j'me plaindrai !

- Oui, c'est ça. Bon, changez-vous... qu'on rigole un peu...

_Que TU rigoles un peu..._

Snape prit la tenue et s'éloigna dans sa chambre.

- Professeur... ça fait une heure que vous allez toujours vous changer là-bas... ne soyez pas gêné ! Changez-vous ici ! s'exclama Harry, qui contenait toujours son rire.

- Potter, je vous Avada Kedavrise tout de suite ou on attend un peu ?

- Euuuh attendons au moins la fin du week-end...

- Bon, alors je reviens.

Et Snape partit se changer.

Re-le monologue de Snape...

"Je HAIS les tombolas. C'est stupide une tombola. Y zoraient pas pu faire une pêche aux canards ? C'est mignons les canards en plastique. Des jaunes, des verts, des bleus, des rouges, des roses, des oranges, des violets... oui, plein de petits canards de toutes les couleurs, flottant dans une grande bassine d'eau au milieu de la Grande Salle, et moi, loiiiiiin de tout ça sans ce LOT A LA CON ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire à ce Potter pour qu'il me haïsse à ce point, et décide de se venger ainsi... ? ... oui bon D'ACCORD je le déteste autant, D'ACCORD je ne suis pas des plus agréables avec lui, oui je sais je retire sans cesse des points à Gryffondor, oui je le colle souvent... bref, je sais que je lui prends la tête à longueur de journée mais JAMAIS je n'oserais me venger en l'humiliant à ce point... mais lui il ne se gêne pas... bon je vais arrêter de me lamenter tout seul. Retournons le voir, et espérons que l'Emmerdeur-en-chef me fera vite changer... parce que... oh mon Dieu..."

- Poum poum pidou, me voilà Monsieur le Chieur.

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa la CLASSE ! fit Harry en regardant la superbe tenue de Snape.

- Je ressemble légèrement à ... euh je sais pas ... limite une prostituée !

- C'est ça qu'est drôle.

_Mais c'est paaaaaaaaaaas drôle._

Snape portait une jupe assez courte. Avec des bas... un porte-jartelle... un T-shirt manches courtes moulant...

- Potter, s'vous plait, je sais qu'on se déteste, que je suis à votre service tout le week-end... mais franchement, je peux pas CHANGER ?

- NONONONON vous êtes carrément en mode TRIPLE S !

- Triple S...

- Oui oui.

- Potter, ne m'appelez plus JAMAIS comme ça.

- Je vous appelle comment alors ?

- Professeur Snape. Allez je suis sympa, pour ce week-end, je vous fais grâce du professeur.

- Severus !

- NAN. SNAPE.

- Snapy !

- NAN. SNAPE.

- Sev-Sev !

- TOUJOURS PAS. SNAPE.

- Snapy, c'est meugnon !

- C'est PAS MIGNON, et puis depuis quand Môssieur Potter m'appelerait par un "petit nom" ?

- Depuis une heure. Et ce jusqu'à la fin du week-end.

- Et bah Snape quand même.

- Vous êtes à MA disposition, j'fais ce que je veux.

- Oui MAIS NON. SNAAAAPE !

- SNAPY !

- Potter, on peut continuer encore très longtemps comme ça, j'aimerais... enfin je DOIS éviter de vous Avada Kedavriser. Ma baguette n'est pas très loin, ce ne serait pas difficile. Mais vous comprenez, avec les embêtements que j'aurais, du genre Azkaban et tout, ça ne le ferait pas. Tenez regardez, elle est classe ma marque des Ténèbres hein ? fit Snape en tendant son bras. Ca fait un beau tatouage.

- ... changez pas de sujet Snapy ...

- Snaaaaaaaaape. Mon-nom-est-Snape.

- Snapy, j'ai faim.

- C'est bien.

- Vous me préparez à manger ?

_Bien sûûûûûûr tu veux qu'j'te cire les pompes tant qu'on y est ?_

- Et vous cirerez mes chaussures.

_GNEUH ?_

- Je blague.

- J'ai eu peur. Bon, je vais mettre quelque chose de plus... enfin de moins léger, si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénient ... ?

_Il va pas vouloir, j'le PARIE !_

- D'accord.

_Dieu existe._

- Vous mettrez le tutu rose.

_Dieu est mort._

- Vraiment ? demanda Snape.

- Oui.

- On peut pas... le mettre une autre fois ? Demain ? Ce soir j'ai eu ma dose de défilé là...

- J'avoue, je crois que ce soir je vous ai bien emmerdé comme il faut. Mais ce n'est que le début.

_Allez, rassures-moi, t'es GENTIL._

- Potter, vous savez que je me suis trompé sur vous ?

- Ah ?

- Je pensais que votre père était le pire être qui puisse exister. Je pensais que vous seriez comme lui. Bah J'AI EU TORD. Vous êtes PIRE que lui.

- Merci, c'est très gentil, ça me fait plaisir.

- Mais de rien, ça venait du fond du coeur, rétorqua Snape, avec un regard meurtrier.

_J'vais t'l'endoloriser celui-là..._

- Bon, vous voulez quoi ? demanda Snape, qui avait remis sa robe de sorcier.

- Ce que vous voulez du moment que c'est comestible.

- On me laisse le choix... c'est gentil...

- Ah ! J'oubliais vous me préparez ça à la façon moldue.

- GNEUH ?

- Vous pouvez remballer votre baguette.

Snape esquissa un sourire.

- Sachez, Potter, que je n'ai PAS d'équipement moldu !

- Vraiment ? Vot' pôpa vous a rien laissé ?

_Mais je vais le TUER JE VAIS L'ETRIPEZ IL VA CREVER LA GUEULE OUVERTE ET JE VAIS... oui bon... cessons de penser de telles grossièretés, sinon ça va sortir.  
_

- Et bien NON ! A quoi ça me servirait ici !

- Quel dommage ! Vous voir préparer à manger aurait été si passionant... fit Harry en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

Snape prit sa baguette, et fit apparaître différents plats sur la table.

- M'sieur est content ? demanda Snape, complètement blazé d'la vie.

- C'est parfait, dit Harry en s'asseyant. Je devrais vous engager.

- Ca ira, non merci.

- Vous pouvez manger, c'est pas interdit.

- Ah ? C'est généreux de votre part.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. A la fin du repas, ils se regardèrent pendant une loooongue minute.

- Vous auriez du dessert ? demanda Harry.

- Je peux vous faire apparaître une tarte, pour vous la balancer dans la figure bien sûr.

- Je suis pas très "tarte dans la gueule". Vous auriez pas des fruits ?

Snape fit apparaître une grosse corbeille de fruits, et prit une orange. Harry prit une banane.

_Elle est belle mon orange..._

Et oui, Snape était rentré en transe sur son orange... disons qu'il cherchait un peu à fuir la réalité... l'idée de passer encore plus de 48h au service de Potter... légèrement déprimant. Pauvre Schnappi... euh Snapy.

- Alors, elle est belle votre orange ?

- Qu... quoi ? Euh oui oui oui. J'aime bien sa couleur.

- Super.

Harry entreprit de manger sa banane. Snape contemplait toujours son orange. Il commença à la découper. Mais au moment de reposer le couteau, il fixa Harry qui mangeait sa banane.

- Potter, vous faîtes quoi ?

- Je tonds la pelouse, ça ne se voit pas ?

- ... Potter, essayer au moins de faire semblant d'avoir un minimum d'intelligence...

- Je mange ma banane !

_J'avais remarqué._

- Oui enfin...

- Enfin QUOI ?

- Rien rien.

Snape continua de fixer Harry.

_Mon pov Severus, tu délires totalement. Mais alors complet._

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, oui, tout baigne.

_Non mais sérieux on dirait qu'il s'amuse tous les soirs avec Ron Weasley le Potter..._

- Vous pouvez pas... arrêter ? demanda Snape, qui s'amusait toujours avec son orange.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais de manger un simple fruit... rétorqua Harry, en mordant à pleine dent.

_Rah il a raison ! Je suis complétement taré. Je vais finir à Ste Mangouste si je lui dit pourquoi. Serais-je vraiment si horrible qu'il le dit ? Vu les idées que j'ai, j'finis par le croire..._

- Et bien... pourquoi pas... ! répondit Snape.

- OH MON DIEU L'ARGUMENT BETON ! dit Harry, amusé.

_Mais ta gueuuuule..._

- Vous connaissez pas le manque d'inspiration ?

- Si, ça arrive des fois à Neo Riku.

- Gneuh ?

- ... oui bon allez vous coucher.

- Sérieux ?

- Non... pas encore. Bientôt.

- Pas trop tôt.

_La première fois que j'ai autant envie d'aller dormir..._

Le repas se termina sans trop de problème.

- Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais dormir dans votre lit, il a l'air bien, si on retire le fait que c'est VOUS qui dormez dedans d'habitude...

- Je dois comprendre ça comment ?

- Comme vous voulez, mais le but était de vous vexer.

- Et bien c'est raté.

- C'est c'qu'on dit...

- Le jour où vos critiques me vexeront, ça sera le même jour où vous m'apprécierez...

- Ah ! En effet, c'est pas bientôt...

_Pourquoi tant de haine ? Enfin je veux dire, il peut pas me laisser le haïr et le persécuter en paix ?_

- Et moi je dors où ? demanda Snape, d'un air froid.

- A vous de voir. Le canapé a l'air pas mal, non ?

- GE-NIAL. Et bien bonne nuit Potter.

- Bonne nuit Snapy...

Harry partit en courant dans la chambre, tandis que Snape venait de lui lancer un regard meurtrier et serrait de plus en plus fort sa baguette... C'était pas trop le moment de se faire Endoloriser.

Snape se coucha dans son super canapé. Génial, même pas de couverture. Et il avait posé sa baguette sur la table, et une flemmagite aigüe venait de l'envahir. Génial. Une heure... deux heures... il était déjà une heure du matin.

Re-re Le monologue de Snape.

"Potter... tu pourras dire ce que tu veux... lundi tu vas souffrir. A peine quelques heures, et j'en peux déjà plus de tout ça. Demain il va me faire me promener en tutu ou quoi ? Nan mais sérieux, il a rien d'autre à foutre que de me faire m'habiller n'importe comment ? C'est si drôle que ça de me ridiculiser ? Son père n'en a pas déjà assez fait ? Allez demain, j'essaye de négocier l'arrêt de ces stupides défilés... et puis aussi, c'était quoi ces vieilles idées pendant le repas ? Fixer Potter qui mange une banane. Pathétique. Je suis pathétique. Bon... c'est pas agréable le canapé. Il fait froid, et j'ai mal au dos. Je veux mon lit... je l'aime bien mon lit..."

- Professeur ? demanda la voix de Harry, qui était à peine audible, qui venait d'arriver dans le salon.

- QUOI ? cria Snape, tiré de son demi-sommeil. Je peux quand même dormir tranquille ? Ou môssieur veut que je vienne le border à une heure du mat' ?

- Non non Snape.

- Vous m'avez appelé Snape ? Vous progressez, c'est bien, je vais finir par croire que vous êtes moins stupide que votre père.

- Oui bon. Je sais que je suis assez... méchant ce week-end...

- Noooon sérieux...

- ... mais je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que vous le pensez... allez, vous pouvez dormir dans votre lit.

- Vraiment ? Ou alors c'est une-de-vos-stupides-blagues-qui-ne-font-rire-personne-à-part-Weasley ?

- Bon vous vous dépêchez avant que je change d'avis ?

Snape se leva du canapé, et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible dans son lit où il se coucha sans même retirer ses vêtements. Il éteignit la lumière, et ferma les yeux. Mais à peine trente secondes après, quelqu'un vint se coucher dans le lit.

- Potter, VOUS FAITES QUOI AU JUSTE ?

- Euuuuh je vais DORMIR ! A moins que vous ne préfiériez faire du sport ? dit Harry d'un ton ironique.

- GNEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH ? VOUS ÊTES FÊLE MA PAROLE !

- Chais po, c'est vous...

- Oui bon, pourquoi vous dormez là ?

- Parce que ce lit est confortable et j'ai envie d'y dormir... répondit simplement Harry.

- Mais enfin je suis dans ce lit aussi, on va pas dormir ensemble !

- Et si j'ai envie ?

- Si vous avez envie ? Votre envie vous vous la fourrez...

- Je me la fourre nulle part, je fais ce que je veux. Vous êtes...

- ... à votre disposition, je sais.

Snape se tourna dos à Harry. Franchement, que peut-il y avoir de pire que de devoir dormir avec un Harry Potter à ses côtes ? Une Chourave peut-être... paix à l'âme de Ron.

- Snape, vous êtes quoi ?

- ... Quoi quoi ?

- Vous êtes quoi ? répéta Harry.

- Euh... un être humain, non ?

- Oui je sais, bien que j'en doute parfois.

- ... oui et donc ?

- Vous êtes quoi alors ?

- Mais c'est quoi c'te question ?

- Nan mais vous avez du mal... vous êtes zoophile, nécrophile ?

- Euuuh Potter je pense que si j'étais tombé à un degré de désespoir aussi bas, pas mal de personne serait au courant. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Que je sache juste si je risque ou pas d'être sauvagement attaqué par un Snape en pleine chaleur...

- POTTER. Je ne sais pas ce que vous insinuez par là, mais EN AUCUN CAS JE NE SUIS POTTERPHILE. Ca serait du mazochisme. Je préfère le sadisme.

- J'ai remarqué. Bon, bonne nuit.

- C'est ça.

- A demain Snape.

- Oui, à demain matin...

**

* * *

**

_A suivre...  
_  
Merci encore à tous, et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! La prochaine fois, Ron et Chourave, Draco, et compagnie.**  
**


	5. Un Snape, pour mieux dormir

**Un cadeau... extra.**

**Pensées de l'auteur dégénérée : **Et oui, la publication se fait de plus en plus lente... désolée, mais à cause de mes parents, je n'ai plus autant de temps qu'avant pour écrire ! J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop... en tout cas, merci encore à tous de me lire, et merci à tous mes reviewers, car ce sont eux qui me motivent, entre autre.

* * *

Chapitre cinquième : Un Snape, pour mieux dormir

* * *

Bon, dire "bonne nuit à demain" c'est facile, mais pour que le sommeil vienne, c'est autre chose... en tout cas, Potter lui il dort à point fermé. En plus, il s'est tourné vers Snape, qui s'est bien sûr retourné vers Harry. Sauf que Snape, bah il dort pas. Et voui, c'est terrible l'insomnie. 

Snape regardait Ryry. Et c'était chiant. Severus Snape devait se coltiner Harry Potter, dans son propre lit. Et s'il essayait de le jarter, il se ferait balancer par la fenêtre, et Dumby lui ferait la tête au carré. Enfin quand même, si Potter le forçait à coucher avec lui, il était tout de même en droit de refuser... ? Bah, la question se pose pas, il demandera jamais ça.

- Dites-moi Potter, vous allez quand même pas me demander de...

Severus s'arrêta de parler. Oula. Il parlait tout seul maintenant. Enfin il parlait à Potter. Potter qui dormait. Tout seul quoi.

- Mais pourquoi t'arrives à dormir Potter ?

- zZzZzZz ...

- 'pourrait répondre...

Pour seul réponse, Harry se retourna sur le dos, et commença à dormir la bouche ouverte, les bras écartés. Il s'étalait, et Severus devait se reculer le plus loin possible dans le lit pour que Harry le laisse tranquille. Mais comme il n'avait pas un lit quinze places non plus, le moment redouté par Snape arriva. S'il reculait, il tombait.

- Potter, poussez-vouuuuus... ! grogna Snape, qui essayait de pousser Harry vers sa place.

- ... mghzZzZzZzzzz ...

- MAIS DEGAGEZ...

- ... mhhgzZzzZ... gneuhhh chuuuuuut... zzzzZzZ

_Je le hais ! Je le hais ! J'peux même pas dormir, il squatte tout._

Severus s'assit dans le lit, et regarda le Survivant qui dormait. Il était tout mignon avec ses cheveux en bataille qui retombaient sur son visage, et sa bouche entr'ouverte lui donnait un air...

_UN AIR NIAIS._

Mais non, ça lui donnait un air... enfin l'était beau quoi. Et Severus Snape en était très...

_Très rien du tout ! Oui bon il est mignon, ET ALORS ?_

Et bah après le coup du repas, avoir un Harry dans son lit... ça donne des idées à Snape.

_Mais comment je pourrais avoir des idées comme ça alors que je le déteste ? Je suis timbré hein ?_

Oh voui, il devenait complètement fou. Il se leva du lit, et balança la couverture sur Harry.

- Que Môssieur le gagnant prenne toute la place qu'il veut, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de me coller contre Potter fils pour dormir.

Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit. Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre et se dirigea dans le salon. Il prit un pyjama dans une armoire, se changea, et fit appraître une épaisse couverture d'un coup de baguette. Il s'assit sur son canapé, s'enroula dans la couverture et commença à manger un bout de gateau qu'il avait fait apparaître juste avant.

_Il m'emmerde... il fera tout pour me faire chier... et moi qui suit un psychopathe dégénéré en liberté... raaaah... dire que je suis à son service... j'en ai MAAAAAARRE..._

Après avoir mangé, il s'allongea et commença à fermer les yeux. Le sommeil pouvait enfin venir librement. Pas de visage de Potter endormit pour lui hanter les pensées.

- Professeur... pourquoi ?

- ... zzzZz...

Snape s'était endormit. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était Harry qui était venu le rejoindre.

- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à partir. Bon je ne vous ai pas obligé à rester non plus...

Harry Potter avait été contaminé par Severus : il parlait aux gens qui dorment. Harry regardait son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Son visage exprimait comme à l'habitude des traits durs et froids. Même en dormant.

- Professeur...

Harry remuait Snape pour le réveiller.

- Snape ?

- zzzzZzzzmggggnzzz... gneuuuuh Potter...

- Vous m'entendez ?

- zzZZZzzzZZzzz... je le ... (ronfl) déteste... mais... zzzZZzzzgnnfrr ... j'aime bien... ggmmhzzzZzzZZzzZzz le regarder... (ronfl) il est con ... mais mignon... mais j'le haiiis zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzZz

OH MON DIEU ! Il parlait dans son sommeil. Harry regarda son professeur, à moitié terrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Snapy ?

- NE M'APPELEZ PAS COMME CA ! cria Snape qui venait de se relever d'un coup, tiré du sommeil comme si "snapy" était le mot magique pour réveiller Severus Snape.

Harry s'était reculé de dix bons mètres tellement il avait eu peur.

- ... oui oui ... d'accord ... mais je vous interdit de me refaire aussi peur ...

- M'INTERDIR ?

- Oui... vous vous rappelez ? La tombola...

- FICHUE TOMBOLA ! répliqua Snape, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Harry regardait son professeur avec des yeux ronds. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas de la méchanceté que ressentait Harry. C'était plutôt un sentiment proche de la pitié.

- Snape ? Je vais m'approcher de vous, doucement. Vous allez garder votre calme...

- Mon calme ?

- Oui, vous allez rester calme. Je ne vais pas vous tuer, ni vous demander quelque chose d'atroce...

- Vraiment Potter ? fit Snape, qui était enfin réveillé totalement.

- Oui, je vais juste venir m'asseoir à côté de vous...

- Oui bon ça va pas la peine de me parler comme si j'étais un pensionnaire de la section "tarés et dégénérés en tout genre" de Ste Mangouste...

- Je vous parle comme je veux.

Harry s'approcha de Snape et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Oui bon QUOI ? demanda Snape, énervé.

- Meugneuh, commença Harry.

- Plait-il ?

- Meuheugnnah

- Pardon ?

- Je recommence... HEUNGUEGNNMPRFT et mince !

- ...

- Attendez une minute, je vais y arriver (Ryry reprend son souffle) HMMM...

- Potter, ça va ?

- Meuuuuhgnnniii... rhâ, c'est dur, aidez-moi mon dieu, je vous en supplie...

- Potter...

- Attendez... gueeergl ah, ah ! gne fens que ha vient...

- Oui bon accouchez...

- HHHHHMMMMMM...

- ... oui ?

- ... Je suis désolé.

- ...

Snape regarda Harry, dépité. Celui-ci venait d'accomplir un "exploit".

- Vous venez de vous... excusez ? dit Snape.

- ... pfiouuu oui, c'était dur. Vous vous rendez pas compte, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je m'excuse sincèrement envers vous, comprenez que ça soit un peu...

- Un peu dur peut-être Potter ? dit Snape, avec ironie.

- Bah ouais... oui donc je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ah OUAIS ? Et désolé pour quoi ?

- Pour hier soir. Ce défilé, c'était pas très sympa de ma part.

- Naaaaan vous croyez ?

- Rah mais j'avais bien le droit de me marrer un peu, nan ?

- ...

- Puis je m'en fous, je fais ce que je veux de vous.

- Oui enfin bon dans les limites du raisonnable...

- Dans les limites de rien du tout. Mais j'avoue que le dernier costume c'était pas cool, puis même, je trouve que c'était un peu humiliant pour vous.

- Ah ? Vous vous en rendez compte que maintenant ?

- Mais NAN z'êtes stupide, c'était le but.

- Votre but était de m'humilier ? demanda Snape.

- Bah oui !

Snape regarda Harry avec un air consterné, mais pas très surpris.

- Pas très étonnant, vous êtes le digne fils de votre père. C'est BIEN ! Continuez comme lui ! rétorqua Snape, en tournant le dos à Harry.

- Mais je suis dé-so-lé. C'était bête. Bon, je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez quitté votre lit pour venir dormir ici ?

- Parce que vous squattez toute la place et que j'ai pas envie de faire glue avec vous toute la nuit !

- Vous n'aimez pas dormir avec moi ?

- Potter, depuis quand j'aimerais dormir avec vous ? Je vous déteste Potter !

- Oui, j'ai entendu, vous arrêtiez pas de le répéter.

- Quoi ? Quand ça ?

- Tout à l'heure, avant que je vous réveille, vous parliez dans votre sommeil.

- J'ai dit quoi ... ? répondit Snape, qui commençait à se faire peur.

- Euh attendez que je me souvienne bien, fit Harry, qui faisait mine de réfléchir, vous avez dit en gros "Potter je le déteste mais j'aime bien le regarder il est con mais mignon je le hais" VOUALAAA !

- Oh mon Dieu... fit Snape en regarda le plafond. Ouhhh ça va plus du tout là. Potteeeer, vous avez rien entenduuu ! dit Snape.

- Si, j'ai tout entendu.

- Oui bah vous oubliez ! Je dormais, je délirais, et qui dit que je parlais de vous ?

- Euh ça m'avait l'air clair...

- Oui bah entre ce que vous croyez et la réalité, y'a tout un monde ! répliqua Severus. Bon maintenant, si je pouvais dormir...

- Vous voudriez pas dormir dans votre lit ?

- Dormir dans mon lit ? Je veux bien, mais sans vous.

- S'il vous plaiiiiiit ! dit Harry, comme un gosse.

- Mais vous êtes fou ? Vous voulez quoi ?

- Je veux dormir dans votre lit avec vous dans votre lit !

- Et si je veux pas ?

_Là il va me dire que J'AI PAS LE CHOIX !_

- S'il vous plait...

- Ca me plait pas !

- Menteur... allez !

Harry le regardait avec des yeux d'un air "pitié dormez avec moi sinon je me jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie".

- Bon... pourquoi ? demanda Snape.

- Parce que je dors bien quand vous êtes dans le même lit que moi, fit Harry, qui avait retrouvé son air moqueur et vengeur.

- Potter, j'ai pas envie...

- Vous voulez que ça soit un ordre ?

- Oui bon CA VA D'ACCORD ! Allez, allons pioncer ! Mais j'ai bien dit DORMIR !

- Pourquoi, vous aviez d'autres projets pour cette nuit ? Un peu de sport ?

_Ouaiiiiis bien sûûûûûr on pourrait jouer au Quidditch version Lit : Potter en balai, ou inversement. Et ta mèèèère ?_

Snape se leva, visiblement irrité.

- Potter, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher : allez-y dans mon lit ! Et j'arrive !

Harry ne se fit pas prier et courut dans le lit où il entra sans attendre.

- P'tain s'qu'il faut pas faire pour avoir quelques heures de sommeil... marmonna Snape, en entrant dans le lit. Et VOUS VOUS ETALEZ PAS !

- Mais nan voyons, pas besoin, on va s'étaler tous les deux.

- ...

- Allez, on va pas en crever ! Un contact physique avec moi vous fait fondre ?

- Ohhh oui je meuuuurs !

- ...

- Je feins mal la mort ?

- Feindre la mort ?

- Cherchez pas.

- ...

- Bon, bonne nuit Potter.

- Rapprochez-vous un peu... je ne vais pas vous tuer...

_Naaaan tu vas juste me violer sauvagement, puis après je vais t'Avada Kedavriser, et je vais aller faire la teuf avec Lucius et Draco à Azkaban ! Et c'est moi qui suit fou ?_

- Et si je ...

- Nan ! Obligé !

- Gnnnnnnraaaah...

- Quoi professeur ?

- Rien, j'agonise.

Mais Snape n'agonisait pas pour la raison qu'on pourrait tou simaginer. Même si je sais que vous lecteur, vous êtes pervers, donc vous avez comprit... Euh pardonnez-moi, je délire. BREF ! Snape agonisait parce que Harry lui faisait de l'effet. Harry lui plaisait. Il le détestait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler.

_C'est un ELEVE. En plus c'est POTTER. CE COOON ! Qui m'humilie. Comment est-ce que je peux être attiré par ce gros... niais ?_

Harry se tourna dos au professeur de DCFM et celui-ci fit de même. Au moins, il serait pas tenté de le violer et de l'étriper. Ca serait marrant quand même ! Violer Potter pour s'marrer, et le tuer pour lui faire payer ce week-end horrible. La classe.

Les minutes passaient... loooongues. Severus n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Harry s'était endormi. Et bah super, RETOUR AU POINT DE DEPART. Harry dans un lit avec Snape. Harry qui se colle au dos de Snape. Snape qui sent la colère lui monter au cerveau... qui se retourne, et s'agrippe à Harry... qui ouvre de grands yeux...

- SNAPY ? (regard effrayé)

- SNAAAAPE !

- La question n'est pas là ! Vous pouvez arrêter de... m'agripper ?

- NAN.

- C'est un ordre.

Snape s'executa, en grognant des "il va mourir".

- Professeur, vous savez...

- ... je vais pas tarder à le savoir...

- On dort bien avec vous. Vous ressembler à un gros radiateur... vous seriez pas en chaleur ? dit Harry d'un ton amusé.

- Potter, il est deux heures du matin, j'suis crevé, j'ai envie d'm'agripper à vous... ça m'fait trop d'émotions là, on peut pas dormir ? Nan parce que vous entendre débiter des anneries, en cours, je suis habitué, j'ai ma dose, mais... là j'en peux plus... on peut pas tout simplement dormir ?

- Si professeur...

Harry se blottit en boule contre le professeur, et s'endormit pour de bon. Snape n'eut d'autres choix que de passer un bras par dessus Harry.

_Mais faut savoir, il veut pas que je m'agrippe à lui, puis après il se fout en boule contre moi ? S'il recommence la nuit prochaine, j'le grimpe ! Et ça, il aura pas le choix ! NA ! _(NDA : je sens qu'y'en a qui vont apprécier la prochaine nuit XD)

---

Le lendemain maaatin... c'est une beeeelle journééée.

Severus Snape et Harry Potter dormaient tranquillement. Snape était étendu sur le dos, et Harry avait posé sa tête sur son ventre. Snape avait un main sur le dos nu de Harry et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Qui va être le premier à ouvrir les yeux et à pousser un hurlement horrible ? Et bah c'est Snape... il n'osait pas bouger et regardait Harry, terrorisé.

- Il s'est passé quoi là ? HEIN ? POTTER !

Mais Harry dormait paisiblement... Snape avait laissé sa main dans les cheveux de Harry, enfin il était complètement paralysé.

- Harry ? HARRY ! OHEEE POTTEUUUUUR !

- Hein ? Quoi ? s'écria Harry, en ouvrant les yeux.

- C'est vous qui vous êtes foutu sur moi ? aboya Snape, furieux.

- Bah naaaaan c'est l'voisin tiens ! OUI C'EST MOI ! Par contre vos mains c'est vous qui les avez mis tout seul...

- NAN ! Vous mentez ! C'est pas moi qui a mit mes mains comme ça !

- C'est qui alors ? demanda Harry d'un ton las.

- Euh c'est VOUS !

- Je dors moi. D'ailleurs vous faîtes un très bon coussin en plus de la fonction radiateur. Deux en un, vous être polyvalent professeur...

_Bon je le jette par la fenêtre là, je peux ?_

- Pourquoi tant de haine Snapy ?

- SNAAAPE !

- Oui bon. Pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Oh oui je vous le demande tiens ! Je peux pas vous persécuter en paix ? Rah il m'emm... le mouflet !

- Oui bah NAN, mais je voulais dire, pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi vous me détestez ?

- Pour la même raison que vous me haïssez.

- Je vous déteste c'est vrai, mais c'est vous qui avez commencé à manifester votre haine en premier.

- Nan ! C'est vous.

- Oui bon là vous avez l'air d'un môme. Moi je vous ai rien fait. Je ne suis pas James.

- VOUS EXISTEZ ! Voilà le problème, répondit Snape.

- Ca, faut se plaindre à mes parents.

- Ils sont morts Potter...

- OUI JE SUIS AU COURANT ! fit Harry, d'un regard noir.

Harry et Severus se turent, et détournèrent leur regard. Mais ils étaient toujours dans la même position.

- Potter, ça vous dérange si je retire mes mains... ?

- OUI.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- POURQUOI PAS.

- D'accord... bon, je vais formuler ça autrement... Je peux aller aux toilettes Potter ?

- Ah. Pardon, dit Harry, en se relevant. Je vous accompagne professeur ?

- Je vais pas me perdre Potter...

- Nan mais pour vous aider je pourrais...

- Mais vous êtes complètement timbré ! Obsédé ! Dégénéré ! Il est dingue... j'peux faire ça tout seul ! cria Snape.

- Je proposai mon aide... marmonna harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui bah ça ira. Merci... dit Snape, d'un ton agacé.

- Bah on est deux à être fous !

- Grimpons-nous.

- Gneuh ?

- C'était pour la rime.

- Ah... bon allez aux chiottes, ça le démange, fit Harry en pointant le pantalon de Snape..

- Potter... j'vais vous etouffer... vous étriper...

- GROUILLEZ !

Snape lui lança un regard noir et alla aux toilettes. Deux minutes plus tard, il était de retour.

- Ca va mieux on dirait, dit Harry.

- Sans commentaires Potter. Bon, je propose qu'on aille petit déjeuner.

- Allons-y. On mange ici.

- On va pas dans la Grande Salle ?

- J'ai dit que je voulais un week-end avec vous sans personne d'autre et sans sortir ! dit Harry d'un ton sec.

- Très bien, comme mooossieur voudra. J'peux même pas aller faire un petit tour ?

Harry se leva, en caleçon, pas habillé non plus. Snape le regarda, avec un air stupide. Il contemplait Harry.

- Oui bon ça va ! dit Harry. Je sais que chui beau mais faut pas pousser.

- Ca va les chevilles ?

- Quoi ?

- Nan rien, après tout c'est vrai. Bon, habillez-vous.

- Si je veux.

- S'il vous plait...

- Pourquoi je devrais ?

- Parce que sinon je vais vous sauter dessus.

- Je croyais que vous me détestiez ?

- C'est toujours le cas Potter. Mais je crois que la nuit prochaine je vais "m'agripper".

- Osez, dit Harry avec un ton de défi.

- J'oserai.

- On verra bien, dit calmement Harry. Si je veux pas, vous n'aurez d'autre choix que m'obéir.

- Je sais. Mais je sens que vous serez d'accord.

- GNEUH ?

- On verra ce soir... en attendant, allons manger... fit Snape, avec un regard amusé.

Harry avait beau savoir que Snape ne pouvait rien lui refuser, cela n'empêchait qu'il avait tout de même une certaine crainte.

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH je vais le grimper et s'il veut pas je vais le faire boiiiire de l'alcool on va bien rigoleeeeeeer ¤regard de psycho¤ je vais grimpeeeer Potteuuuur !_

Harry s'habilla quand même, et ordonna à Snape de faire de même.

- Je peux pas aller juste faire un petit tour histoire de montrer qu'on est pas tout à fait mort ? demanda Snape.

_Il va refuser._

- Bon, juste un tour.

_Dieu a récussité !_

Harry s'asseya dans le salon.

- Revenez dans pas très longtemps, et essayez pas de vous enfuir.

- Oui je sais... bougonna Severus.

Snape ouvrit la porte de son bureau... mais ne sortit pas.

- Potter... venez voir...

- Kékiya ?

- VENEZ J'VOUS DIT...

Harry se leva et rejoignit Snape. Dehors, les couloirs étaient noirs. Une couche d'au moins dix centimètres d'une matière visqueuse noire recouvrait le sol et les murs. Des élèves essayaient tant bien que mal d'avancer parmis tout ceci, et certains essayaient de lancer des sorts pour retirer la saleté, mais rien n'y faisait.

- Cho Chang... c'est cette petite... commença Severus.

- Elle s'éclate bien dites-moi...

Cho Chang apparut à un angle du couloir, avec sa citerne qui avait visiblement rétrécit. Une lueur folle brillait dans ses yeux...

- MOUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAAAAAHHH QUAND Y'EN A PLUS Y'EN A ENCOOOORE ! DU MAZOUT A POUDLARRRRD !

- Oh mon Dieu elle est folle ! commenta Snape.

- Toujours envie de vous balader ? dit Harry.

- Nan je crois que je vais rester là...

Ils fermèrent la porte, et se regardèrent. Derrière la porte, ils entendaient Cho qui couraient après des élèves (bah voui, mazoutons les élèves) qui poussaient des hurlements de terreur.

- Cette tombola rend tout le monde fou.

- Exact Snapy.

- Snape.

- Oui bon ça va. Un toast ? Un calin ?

- Un toast suffira.

- Tsss, pas drôle.

---

- Oula ¤baillement¤ il est quelle heure ? demanda Fred, en se réveillant.

- Il est... dix heures du matin... répondit George, en regardant vaguement l'horloge accroché au dessus du lit.

- On est où ?

- Au Chemin de Traverse... tiens, Ginny dort dans notre lit... et nous... on est à poil l'un sur l'autre avec...

- Un rouleau à patisserie et une casserole... termina Fred.

Toute la soirée leur revint en mémoire, Ginny, la tombola...

- OHMONDIEU ! s'écria George.

- Alala... quelle idée c'te tombola... bon, on s'habille et on réveille la rousse dépucelée ?

- Ouais.

Les jumeaux enfilèrent leurs vêtements.

- On lui fait quoi comme réveil ?

- Gneuh ?

- Bah voui, expliqua George, en fanfare, en douceur, en...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en bat ! Regarde, tu fais comme ça : GIIINNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY WEASLEEEEEY !

Ginny se releva d'un coup, et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- MAIS VOS GUEUUUULES !

- Ah bah t'es réveillée tite soeur ! répondit calmement Fred.

- Ca c'est sûr ! Tu hurles dès le réveil...

- Pas remise de la soirée ? dit George, dans un somptueux sourire.

- ... ouais bon hein ... on oublie ... marmonna Ginny.

- Mais enfin, tu vas pas oublier ta première fois ?

- Nan, mais je veux dire, sans commentaire. Chut. On en parle à PERSONNE. Personne ne doit savoir que j'ai couché avec mes deux grands frères.

- Personne ne le saura...

- ... du moins explicitement... murmura Fred à l'oreille de son jumeau.

- Oui, personne ne saura rien ! répéta George. Bon, tu veux pas t'habiller ?

Ginny baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle était totalement nue sur le lit.

- Euh siiii je veux bien ! fit-elle en arachant les vêtements des mains de Fred.

- Allez, enfile ta robe et on retourne à Poudlard. La "nuit de folie" est finie, la cadeau est... euh consommé...

- Et même très consommé... ajouta George.

- OUI BON CA VA ! Vu la cata que vous avez fait, je me la fermerais à votre place ! aboya Ginny.

- C'est booon... allez, on y va...

Les jumeaux et Ginny sortirent de la boutique. Dehors, il y avait quelques sorciers qui regardaient la vitrine de la boutique des jumeaux.

- C'est fermé ! On rouvre lundi ! Désolé, pas ce week-end...

Les sorciers se dispersèrent. Quelques uns regardaient bizarrement Ginny. Celle-ci n'y faisait pas très attention...

- Vous avez vu ? Ils me regardent. Je suis TELLEMENT BELLE !

- Ouais... dit Fred en etouffant un rire.

- Bon ! Transplanons !

Ils transplanèrernt tous les trois devant l'entrée. Une fois dans le parc, ils purent constater l'ampleur des dégats causés par Cho...

- Je vois qu'elle a fait ce qu'on lui a dit... commenta Fred.

- MAIS C'EST UNE PSYCHOPATHE ! hurla Ginny, en voyant l'herbe noire. Mais vous êtes fous de lui avoir dit de mazouter Poudlard !

- Mais c'est tout de même pas notre faute ! répliqua Fred, outré.

- C'est la faute de qui alors ? s'écria Ginny. C'est VOUS qui avez mit ce lot à la con ! QUE DES LOTS A LA CON !

- Raaah mais t'avais qu'à pas acheter de ticket ! trancha Fred.

Ginny se tut, et observa les élèves qui marchaient dans le mazout, en essayant de le faire disparaître avec leur baguette. Mais le sort ne marchait pas.

- Pourquoi ça marche pas ? demanda Ginny. _Recurvite !_

- Arrête, ça sert à rien, dit George.

- On a mit un sort pour empêcher ça, c'est plus drôle, ajouta Fred.

- Mais quels cons... murmura Ginny. Bon, essayons d'entrer dans le chateau.

Mais alors que les jumeaux et Ginny avançaient au milieu des élèves, ces derniers qui étaient avant occupés à se dégager de l'emprise du mazout arrêtèrent leurs regards sur Ginny, et pouffaient de rire. Ginny essayait de ne pas y faire attention, mais se demandait pourquoi...

- Alors ? Bonne nuit ? demanda un groupe d'élève qui passaient, les chaussures noires.

- Euh... on est pressé... mais oui, oui, c'était sympa... dit Ginny, en se dépêchant.

- On voit ça ! fit le groupe en rigolant, qui s'éloigna.

- J'ai un énorme bouton sur le nez ? Je me suis mal habillée ? J'ai un trou dans ma robe ? demanda la rousse à ses frères.

- Non, non... firent Fred et George en coeur, en se retenant de rire.

- Mais pourquoi vous rigolez ?

- Mais on rigole PAS ! T'as rien ! Allez avance !

Quelques élèves volaient dans le parc avec leur balai, et essayaient d'aider les élèves qui étaient au sol.

- Hey madame ! lança Fred à l'adresse de Madame Hooch (Bibine).

- Oui Fred ?

- Vous nous crachez quelque part ?

Elle le regarda d'un air offensé, et s'envola loin de lui. George et Ginny lui lancèrent un regard noir.

- Bah j'ai dit quoi de mal ?

- ... "Bonjour madame, auriez-vous l'humble gentillesse de nous déposer quelque part où le mazout n'est point ?" ça t'écorcherait ? dit Ginny.

- Mais je ne suis pas un élève ! répondit Fred.

- Ouais bon... j'avais oublié que t'étais trop con, avançons.

Cho passa en volant au dessus du parc.

- MOI J'AI UN BALAI ! NIAAARK ! dit-elle en déversant du mazout sur une élève de seconde année, qui se mit à pleurer.

- CHO ! cria McGonagall qui venait de sortir. QUAND MÊME !

- Bonjour professeur ! Un peu de mazout ? dit Cho qui s'était mise à hauteur de la directrice-adjointe.

- CHO CHANG ! Calmez-vous enfin ! Regardez l'état du château !

- Mais on s'en fouuut on va tous crever de toute façon !

- Gneuh ?

- Nan rien. Allez amusez-vous biiiieeen ! fit Cho avec une lueur de démence dans les yeux, en s'envolant au dessus du château.

C'est à ce moment que McGonagall vit Ginny passer, avec ses deux frères. Elle regarda la rousse passer et ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussi grands que deux balles de tennis.

- Vous... vous n'avez pas... dit-elle en regardant les jumeaux.

- Nous ? Noooon ! dit Fred.

- Mais c'est écr... commença-t-elle, mais elle s'évanouit sous le choc. Deux élèves de septième année qui passaient par là la transportèrent en direction de l'infirmerie.

- FRED ! GEORGE ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu ? pesta Ginny.

- MAIS RIEN !

Mais tous les élèves qui passaient n'arrêtaient pas de rire. Certains avaient un air choqué, d'autres étonnés, mais la plupart riaient.

Ginny n'en pouvait plus. Est-ce qu'ils savaient à propos de la nuit ? Si oui, comment ? Elle en avait marre. Elle passa devant un miroir et se regarda pour voir si elle n'avait rien d'étrange. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, et s'arrêta net en regardant son dos.

- Elle a vu... chuchota George à Fred.

- Ca va saigner... lui répondit-il.

- QU'AVEZ-VOUS OSEEE FAIIIRE ?

Dans son dos, une pancarte légère était accrochée. Dessus, on pouvait lire "JUST LAID" en gros ("dépucelée" pour les non-anglophones...). Ginny était devenue rouge. Rouge de honte et de colère.

- ONAVAITDITPASUNMOOOOOOOOOOT !

- Mais il n'y a rien d'explicite. Cela ne veut pas dire que c'était avec nous.

- MAISAVECQUIVOULEZVOUSQUECESOIT?AVECQUIJ'AIGAGNEUNENUIT? hurla Ginny, devenue complètement folle.

Les élèves qui assistaient à la scène étaient pliés de rire.

- Ouais Ginny ! Bravo ! criaient certains élèves.

- Super, t'es grande maint'nant ! lançaient d'autres.

- Pas besoin de coucher pour être grande, rétorqua Ginny.

- Cherche pas ! BRAVOOOO !

Les élèves applaudirent Ginny, qui les regardaient, désespérée.

- Vous... VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR ! cria Ginny à ses frères.

Mais ils étaient déjà parti en courant. Elle entreprit alors de leur courir après, leur lançant divers sorts, se vautrant dans le mazout qui collait à ses chaussures. Mais les jumeaux étaient déjà arrivés à la porte du bureau du professeur Chourave...

**

* * *

**

_A suivre..._

Tadam. Je suis désolée, je devais mettre beaucoup plus de choses dans ce chapitre ! J'avais promis Chourave et Ron, et Draco ! Mais vous avez vu la taille de ce chapitre ? Nan, il faut que je découpe. Donc au prochain, on retrouve Chourave et Ron. Pour Draco, je ne sais pas encore, je vais peut-être faire un chapitre rien que sur lui... ou alors je le ferai peut-être à la suite de l'affaire Ron-Chourave. Et bien sûr, on retrouvera Harry et Snape, pour la superbe seconde nuit.  
Mais vous comprenez, comme je dois parler de tous les personnages gagnants, ça va faire plus de chapitres que prévu, je dois "alterner". Désolée encore pour ceux et celles qui espéraient voir enfin Draco... mais PROMIS JE NE L'OUBLIE PAS !  
Merci encore de me lire, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis... ça me fera plus que plaisir... je n'oublige pas, je dis ça, je dis rien... merci !  
Merci encore à tous, et tombola powa.


	6. Le super séjour de Draco

**Un cadeau... extra.**

**Blabla de l'auteur frappadingue : **Plop les gens. Me voilà de retour de vacances ! Et je vous ai écrit enfin le chapitre avec Draco... merci qui ? Ahem. Au début, je commence par Ron et Chourave, puis je fini sur Draco ! Bonne lecture, et merci encore à tous de lire cette fic qui est, je le rappelle, un gros délire à prendre au cinquième degré minimum. Le délire Ron/Chourave, c'est uniquement un trip, dans une fic sérieuse, je vois pas du tout ces deux là ensemble, n'importe quoi ! Mais cette fic, C'EST du n'importe quoi XD

* * *

Chapitre sixième : Le super séjour de Draco

* * *

Alors que Ginny nageait joyeusement dans le mazout, Fred et George frappaient à la porte du bureau de Chourave. Mais personne ne répondait. Et non, ni Ron ni Chourave n'étaient dans le bureau, et personne dans la serre. Etrange après une nuit de folie, non ? Où étaient-ils ? Et bien ils se promenaient tout simplement dans Poudlard, à moitié enlacés, ne prêtant aucune attention au mazout ou aux regards effarés des autres élèves, qui les observaient, avec de grands yeux ronds. Fred et George s'étaient retournés en entendant les cris de surprise que poussaient les élèves proches d'eux. A la vue de Ron et Chourave qui arrivaient vers eux, amoureusement collés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne surent s'ils devaient hurler de terreur ou exploser de rire. 

- OH MON DIEU ! s'cria Fred.

- Au moins ça prouve que notre filtre d'amour nouvelle formule est efficace, dit George.

- Tu m'étonnes, plus efficace que ça, y'a pas ! ajouta Fred.

- Salut Fred ! Salut George ! lança Ron qui était arrivé à hauteur de ses deux frères.

- Sa... salut Ron, répondirent les jumeaux en coeur.

- Bonjour professeur, dit Fred.

- Oh ! Bonjour les jumeaux Weasley ! répondit gaiement Chourave. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

- EUUUUUUUUH... commença George.

- Euh mouais...

- Bof...

- En fait on aimerait pas trop s'étaler sur le sujet. Allez donc demander à Ginny, elle se fera une joie de vous raconter tout en détail... dit Fred.

- Surtout les détails. Et vous deux, bien dormit ? demanda George, d'un ton anodin.

- Quelle nuit ! commenàa Chourave, rêveuse, sous les yeux des jumeaux qui retenaient leur rire.

- Fabuleux ! dit Ron.

- Fabuleux ? C'est pas ce que tu disais au début... dit George.

- J'étais bête, c'est la plus belle nuit de ma viiiie ! Mais tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est un se-cret !

- Comment ça un SECRET ? balança une voix féminine qui venait de derrière.

Lavande venait d'arriver dans le parc, visiblement furieuse contre les jumeaux, et bien contente de les avoir retrouvés.

- Oh ! Assistante Lav-Lav ! Ca va comme tu veux ? demanda Fred.

- NAN ! Ca va pas ! Ron est collé à... enfin... au professeur Chourave ! Je suis censée penser quoi moi ?

- Mais rien, chuchota George qui avait prit Lavande en apparté, c'est pas définitif.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Ron-Ron ? demanda-t-elle, fâchée.

- Et bien... on a _malencontreusement_ versé un filtre d'amour dans du vin... dit Fred.

- ... du vin qui a été bu par ton chéri et le professeur de botanique.

- MALENCONTREUSEMENT ? Mais... vous... VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ? Allez savoir ce qu'ils ont fait pendant cette nuit !

- Ca se pourrait que ça soit intéressant... commenta Fred.

- C'est HORRIBLE ! objecta Lavande. Rendez-leur leur état normal !

- Oula ! Imagine le choc quand ils vont retrouver leurs esprits ! dit Fred.

- Ca va bien être marrant ! ajouta George.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux que Ron redevienne comme avant ! Il est avec MOI, pas avec ELLE ! fit Lavande en pointant Chourave du doigt.

- Oui bah deux minutes. On va leur faire boire l'antidote, répliqua George.

- VITE !

Les jumeaux et Lavande se retournèrent face à Ron et Chourave qui étaient occupés à se regarder intensément. Fred sortit l'antidote de sa poche.

- Ron, professeur, auriez-vous l'humble gentillesse de nous suivre ? demanda Fred.

- C'est bien, tu fais des efforts de communication et de politesse... dit George.

- Oui bon, ça va George. Donc, si vous voulez bien nous suivre...

- Du moment qu'on reste ensemble... on va où ? questionna Ron.

- Dans la Grande Salle, répondit Fred, pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de votre retour à la normale...

Le groupe se dirigea alors vers la Grande Salle. Cho Chang avait déversé son mazout absolument partout, dans chaque recoin de Poudlard. Il y en avait tellement qu'on était en droit de se demander si ce n'était pas plutôt une plate-forme pétrolière que Cho avait gagné. Comme la magie et les "recurvite" étaient innefficaces, les élèves avaient sortit le matériel de nettoyage, à la moldue. Pelles, balais, seaux, et tout plein d'autres ustensiles... chacun travaillait à nettoyer et récurer le grand château.

- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait lever le sort d'anti-disparition ? demanda George tandis qu'ils avançaient au milieu d'une épaisse couche noire.

- En effet, bonne initiative pour une fois ! dit Lavande.

- Meuh nooon ! C'est pas drôle sinon. Laissons-les encore un peu nettoyer, ça les occupe, dit Fred.

Le groupe arriva enfin dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des tables et des chaises étaient noires. Ils s'assirent tous à une table qui avait été épargnée, miraculeusement, par la folie de Cho Chang. Les élèves qui étaient dans la salle s'approchaient, curieux. Quelques professeurs, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore "indisponibles" (bah entre Snape avec Harry et McGonagall a l'infirmerie...) discutaient entre eux ; ils critiquaient la tombola, ses lots, ses organisateurs, et la folie entraînée, mais tous admettaient que c'était assez amusant... Fred servit un verre de jus de citrouille et y versa l'antidote.

- Buvez ! dit-il en tendant le verre à Ron et Chourave.

- Mais il n'y en a qu'un pour deux... protesta Ron.

- Justement, voici deux pailles : rien de tel qu'un verre entre... entre amoureux, dit George, sous le regard meurtrier de Lavande.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama Chourave.

Les deux burent la boisson, les yeux dans les yeux, sous les regards intéressés des élèves aux chaussures noires, et le regard paniqué de Lavande. Quand ils eurent fini de boire, ils se regardèrent, et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent aussi grands que des balles de golf.

- OHMONDIEUUUU ! (cri commun)

- C'est fini mon Ron-Ron... dit Lavande en serrant Ron dans ses bras.

Tous les adolescents et professeurs présents dans la Grande Salle riaient de bon coeur, pressés qu'ils racontent ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la nuit.

- Alors p'tit frère ? Bonne nuit ? demanda Fred.

- Oh mon Dieu... p'tain... ohmondieuohmondieu... répétait Ron, toujours dans les bras de Lavande, mais qui ne lui portait aucune attention.

- Ron, par pitié, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu n'as pas fait de choses inconsidérées ? Hein ?

- Des quoi ?

- Bah je sais pas, à toi de me le dire...

- Oh mon Dieu...

Ron continuait de répéter ses "oh mon Dieu" alors que Chourave regardait le verre de jus de citrouille, vide. Elle exprimait un sentiment de terreur, et seuls elle et Ron savaient pourquoi.

- Oh mon Diiiiieuuu !

- Oui bon CA VA on a comprit ! dit George, agacé.

- Chut, il ne faut pas le brusquer! Alors Ron-Ron, il t'est arrivé quoi ? demanda Lavande.

Ron leva les yeux vers Chourave, et dans un ultime "oh mon dieu", il courut à l'autre bout de la pièce, et resta collé au mur, et fixait Chourave avec un regard de dément. Fred courut vers Ron tandis que George restait avec Chourave. Celle-ci avait viré au blanc. Et son visage commençait à passer au bleu, au gris, au vert, enfin un peu n'importe quelle couleur.

- Professeur... ça va ? demanda George.

Mais elle ne répondait pas. Lavande s'était précipité à son tour vers Ron, qui s'aggripait à Fred.

- Ron ! Calme toi ! dit Fred.

- Ahhh... quelle horreur... disait Ron, en serrant les bras de son frère.

- Tout va bien mon Ron chéri ! dit Lavande.

- Oh Lav-Lav. Ah, mon Dieu, AAAH ! répétait Ron, en fixant toujours Chourave qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Loin de moi cette chose horrible !

Pendant ce temps là, Chourave fixait toujours Ron, et George lui passait la main devant les yeux pour la ramener à la réalité.

- Ouhouu, professeuuur ! Ca va ? Je sais ça fait un choc, mais maintenant, faut pas faire cette tête là...

Comme seule réponse, Chourave devint encore plus blanche, et s'évanouit.

- FRED ! Ramène toi, y'a encore un autre prof qui voit des fruits !

- Quoi George ? cria Fred à l'autre bout de la salle en direction de son jumeau.

- Elle est dans les pommes ! Evanouie !

- Ah OK, j'arrive ! Lavande, occupe toi du traumatisé !

- D'accord... dit-elle alors que Fred rejoignait son frère et commençait à l'aider à transporter Chourave, aidés par d'autres élèves.

- On s'amuse bien ? dit Nick Quasi sans Tête qui venait de débarquer.

- Nan, mon Ron-Ron va pas bien ! dit Lavande, qui serrait Ron de toute ses forces.

- Oh, la tombola ?

- Oui, son stupide lot !

- Mon stupide lot, mon stupide lot... balbutiait Ron, en serrant la main de Lavande.

_**Quelques instants plus tard...**_

Ron et Lavande n'avaient toujours pas bougé de l'endroit qu'ils occupaient dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient toujours assis au milieu du mazout, et une petite foule d'élèves s'était rassemblée, et demandait à Ron s'il allait bien, et pourquoi il avait l'air si traumatisé.

- C'est à cause de Fred et George... c'est eux... disait Ron.

- Oui je sais mon chéri, mais c'est fini, et maintenant s'il te plait, DIS MOI CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE !

- Oh non, ça jamais...

- Allez...

- Non, non, non, nonoooonnnonon... répondit Ron.

- S'il te plait !

- Bon, fit Ron en se levant, maintenant, tu vas me laisser tranquille, d'accord ?

- Mais... mais...

- Lâche moi avec tes questions !

- Mais je veux juste...

- Laisse moi tranquille ! Au moins le professeur Chourave elle me fichait la paix !

Les élèves avaient arrêté de discuter, et Ron commença à se frayer un passage dans la foule.

- Ron ! Attend ! Désolée !

- Franchement Lavande, t'es lourde.

- Maiiiiis...

Mais rien du tout, Ron était parti. Lavande était restée comme une abrutie, les pieds embourbés dans le mazout, alors que les autres élèves se moquaient d'elle.

- Oui bon taisez-vous ! C'est déjà assez la misère ! cria Lavande.

Pendant ce temps là, Ron se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Il croisa ses deux frères.

- Tu vas où comme ça ? rendez-vous galant avec Chourave ? rigola Fred.

- Tu crois pas si bien dire ! rétorqua Ron, en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

George regarda Fred, étonné, haussa les épaules, et ils s'éloignèrent, même pas curieux de voir la scène... Ron se dirigea vers le lit où madame Pomfresh avait installé Chourave, juste à côté de McGonagall. Cette dernière était toujours évanouie, et madame Pomfresh avait posé du chocolat sur sa table.

- Je pourrais parler au professeur Chourave ? demanda Ron.

- Oh, t'es un peu blanc toi ! T'aurais pas subit un traumatisme ?

- Si un peu, mais c'est fini. C'était pas si terrible que ça avec le recul...

- Ah... dit doucement madame Pomfresh. Bon, tu peux aller la voir, mais je crois qu'elle dort toujours.

Ron s'approcha du chevet de Chourave, et s'assit.

- Euh je sais pas si vous m'entendez, mais je voulais m'excuser, j'ai réagit un peu brutalement. Bon c'est vrai que cette nuit, c'était un peu...

Ron eut la nausée, mais se calma, et regarda Chourave.

- Ouais enfin, désolé d'avoir courut à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Chourave oubrit les yeux lentement, et se redressa sur son lit.

- MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! AAAAAAAAH !

- Tout va bien, calmez vous !

- Ah RONALD WEASLEY ! Mon Dieuuu !

Pomfresh arriva, verte de rage.

- Vous perturbez ma patiente !

- Mais... mais je veux juste lui parler !

Chourave criait toujours.

- On devait discuter de cours particulier de botanique !

- Hein ? Quels cours ? demanda Chourave, qui s'était brusquement arrêter de crier.

- Bah oui, moi j'aimerais bien continuer à vous voir... surtout pour... des cours de botanique... je crois que c'était pas si nul que ça mon cadeau... mieux que Lavande...

- Il délire lui aussi ! dit Pomfresh.

- Non, je veux des cours !

- Mais ça va pas monsieur Weasley ! dit Chourave.

- Mais avouez que vous avez aimé cette nuit ! s'énerva Ron.

- Oui mais non mais si mais c'est pas la question ! beuglait Chourave.

- Je veux encooore ! criait Ron.

McGonagall se leva vrusquement de son lit.

- Mais vous êtes tous fêlé ma parole ! Ginny couche avec ses deux frères, et vous vous avouez ouvertement avoir ... enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, avec un professeur ! Et vous voulez encore ? Et des cours privé de botanique ! N'importe quoi monsieur Weasley ! Vous me décevez ! s'écria McGonagall.

- Vous dormiez pas vous y'a deux secondes ? dit Chourave.

- ...

- Mais c'est MON CADEAU ! cria Ron. J'avais le droit de faire ce que je veux ! Mais vous dites que Ginny a couché avec Fred et George ? Gneuh ?

- J'en suis pas sûre, mais ça me semble bien être ça ! Mais changez pas de conversation monsieur Weasley !

- Oui bah c'est pas moi qui avait un sourire vicieux lors de la tombola ! s'emporta Ron, en pointant Chourave.

- Mais ce n'était pas sérieux ! dit Chourave.

- SISISI mentez pas ! Et cette nuit, c'était sérieux !

- Filtre d'amour ! pesta Pomfresh.

- Et alors ! ENCORE !

- Madame Pomfresh, mettez ce garçon dans un lit, soignez-le, envoyez le à Ste Mangouste, je sais pas moi, mais il n'est plus normal ! Aucun élève normallement constitué ne serait attiré par le professeur Chourave sans filtre d'amour, et je vois bien qu'on lui a administré l'antidote ! dit McGonagall.

- Merci du compliment ! dit Chourave.

- Admettez que c'est vrai... marmonna Pomfresh.

- Je m'en fiche ! Faites sortir Ronald Weasley d'ici ! cria Chourave.

- Mais madaaaame !

Pomfresh empoigna Ron par la col et commença à le tirer vers la sortie.

- MADAAAAAME JE VOUS AIIIIME !

- Oui c'est ça, allez dehors !

Elle jeta Ron dehors et claqua violement la porte. Lavande était arrivée et le regardait, furieuse.

- Tu m'as foutu la honte de ma vie devant tout le monde !

Mais Ron s'occupait à tambourriner contre la porte, en criant "madame Chourave, s'il vous plait !" Mais Lavande l'attrapa à son tour, et commença à le trainer dans les couloirs.

- Lavande, si tu m'aimes laisse moi aller la voir...

- Elle veut même pas de toi ! Normal ! Allez arrête de délirer, et on retourne à la tour de Gryffondor !

Ron pleurnichait et avait cessé de se débattre, et se laisser trainer dans les couloirs. Il croisa à nouveau les jumeaux.

- C'est la vie Ron ! lança Fred.

- Désolés p'tit frère ! ajouta George.

- Allez mourir vous deux...

---

Tandis que Ron déprimait, et servait de lavette au sol de Poudlard, un blond s'amusait bien dans sa cellule. Mais avant de raconter ça, autant revenir en arrière... oui, revenons à vendredi ! Juste après la tombola, juste après que Draco ait apprit qu'il allait séjourner à Azkaban...

- J'irai pas ! J'IRAI PAS ! criait Draco.

- Tenez-vous tranquille ! protesta un des deux hommes qui l'escortait.

- NAN ! J'VEUX PAS ALLER A AZKABAN ! COMPLOT ! J'VOUS HAIS TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES !

- Voyons, cela ne te fait pas plaisir d'aller rendre une petite visite à ton père ?

- Pas en temps que pensionnaire ! J'veux pas aller à Azkaban ! Même pas en VIP !

- Môssieur Malfoy fils aurait-il peur des Détraqueurs ? Y'en a plus vous savez !

- HEUREUSEMENT ! Sinon je me petit suisside en direct devant vous !

- Te "petit suissider" ?

- Ouais, à coup de petit suisse !

- Il est fou, pire que son père.

- JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !

- Oui bon la ferme ! On transplane sur l'île !

Deux minutes plus tard, Draco entrait à Azkaban, et on l'accompagnait dans sa cellule. Bizarre, c'était des cellules comme les prison de moldus. Il y avait quatre cellules là où il était : une vide, une avec un vieux sorcier qui dormait, et la dernière occupée par son père. Il lui semblait que son père était un dangeureux Mangemort, et en temps que tel, enfermé dans un endroit spécial, seul. Bref, il fut jeté dans sa cellule, et son père se leva, et le regarda avec terreur.

- AAAH enfer et damnation ! Tu as échoué ! Tu as été découvert et envoyé ici ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va noyer tous les Malfoy dans les toilettes ! On va mourir !

- Mais non père... ce sont juste les jumeaux Weasley qui...

- WEASLEY !

Lucius Malfoy sembla prit de spasmes à la prononciation du mot "Weasley".

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces traitres à leur sang fauchés ?

- En fait... pour Noêl, ils ont organisé une tombola avec les professeurs...

- Une TOMBOLA ? Nan mais c'est du délire, au sein d'une école ! Encore une idée à Dumbledore je parie ! Gros boulet celui là !

- J'en sais rien. Bref, j'ai acheté un ticket...

- Tu as QUOI ?

- ... bah j'ai acheté un ticket ... répéta doucement Draco avec crainte.

- Comment as-tu OSE ? Acheter un truc aux Weasley ! Contribuer à donner de l'argent à cette famille ! Fils indigne ! Bref, tu as gagné au moins j'espère ?

- Si on peut appeler ça "gagner"

- Et tu as "gagné" quoi ?

- Un séjour de trois jours ici !

- C'est pour ça que tu es là... mais c'est un COMPLOT !

- Tiiiens toi aussi tu trouves !

Lucius commençait à faire les cent pas dans sa cellule.

- Comment ce lot a-t-il été autorisé ? Je sais qu'il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs, mais tout de même... Tous des timbrés à Poudlard ! C'est à cause de Dumbledore...

- Pas de soucis, je réglerai ce problème. Donc me voici ici pour trois jours.

- Charmant. Au moins, content de te voir Draco.

- Moi de même, répondit Draco. C'est pas trop difficile ici ?

- Oh si, je m'amuse comme un petit fou.

- ...

- Sérieusement, tu sais, sans Détraqueurs, c'est vivable. Bon, c'est pas la joie l'enfermement, surtout que normalement je suis isolé, je préfèrerai mille fois être en liberté auprès du Maître, mais impossible. Enfin ça va, je meurs pas ici.

- Bon bah trois jours ici ne seront pas si terribles, dit Draco pour se rassurer. Ca se passe comment les journées ?

- Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la découverte... tout ce que je te dis, c'est que les nouveaux venus ont le droit à un traitement un peu spécial le premier jour.

- ?

- Lors de la douche.

- ... (regard paniqué)

- Je blague.

- Ah ah ah (rire forcé) quel humour. Les Détraqueurs ne sont peut-être pas là mais ils ont déteint sur toi.

- Draco, veux-tu me parler autrement !

- Mais c'était franchement pas drôle.

- Excuse-moi d'essayer de faire de l'humour.

- Le "essayer" est très véridique.

- DRACO.

- Pardon.

- C'est pas drôle ici, alors l'humour va avec.

- Je vois ça.

- DRACO !

- DESOLE !

- Bon, au lieu de te moquer ouvertement de moi, observe plutôt ta cellule. Quand les gardiens ont apporté le truc en cube qui la remplit, j'étais sérieusement étonné et outré. Et il y a de quoi. Je parie que c'est les jumeaux qui ont mit ça ! Ca provient sûrement de la réserve d'Arthur.

Draco se retourna et contempla sa "chouette cellule" comme l'avait si bien dit les jumeaux Weasley. Elle avait un lit assez simple, voir rustique, mais au moins, c'était un lit. Et il vit le "gros cube noir".

- Nan... c'est un blague, murmura Draco.

- Non, pure vérité, ils t'ont fait apporter cette ordure d'objet Moldu ! Et je te parie que ce misérable Arthur l'a encorcelé pour que ça fonctionne sans électrimachinchose.

- J'en sais rien. c'est quoi ?

- JE T'INTERDIT D'Y TOUCHER !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- PARCE QUE ! POURQUOI PAS ! cria Lucius Malfoy.

- ...

- Parce que c'est un truc de Moldu.

- Je sais, mais...

- PAS DE MAIS ! Tu ne voudrais pas deshonorer ton noble rang ?

- Non.

- Alors pas touche ! Bientôt tu vas me dire que tu fréquentes des Sang-de-Bourbes et que tu as déjà joué à papa-maman avec Granger ? vociféra Lucius.

- Hermione Granger ? AH ! JAMAIS ! En plus elle doit bien s'occuper avec Candy !

- Candy ? C'est qui ça ?

- Une poupée gonflable, répondit Draco en souriant.

- Tu comprends Draco pourquoi nous détestons les impurs... tu vois ce que cette trainée fait ? Elle s'achète une poupée gonflable !

- Elle l'a gagné à la tombola en fait, expliqua Draco.

Lucius se calma un peu, car le sorcier endormit venait de remuer.

- Bon. C'est différent. Enfin ça n'empêche, PAS D'EXCUSE. Tout ça pour te dire qu'il est HORS DE QUESTION que tu poses un seul doigt sur cet horrible cube.

Mais Lucius n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Draco avait prit la télécommande ce que s'avérait être une télévision et appuyait sur tous les boutons.

- DRACO !

- Enfin père ! On ne va pas chipoter pour si peu. Au moins je pourrais voir le degré de folie des moldus.

- ...

- Allez, pas la peine de faire la tête !

Draco zappait de chaine en chaine, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passait. Il tomba sur une emission qui l'arrêta.

- Regarde ! Regarde ! fit-il à l'adresse de son père qui était partit bouder dans son coin.

Dans la télé, on pouvait voir une emission bizarre. Une femme habillé bizarrement, comme une sorte de cuisinière/servante, parlait bruyament dans un micro. Une foule de moldus rigolait derrière elle. Elle invita un homme a venir jouer à une sorte de jeu.

- Ils sont fous !

La caméra descendit sur un skate board, et la présentatrice expliqua que le candidat allait devoir jeter des gateaux sur une sorte d'immense gateau en plastique où était collé des photos avec des noms. Quelques instants après, le Moldu jetait les gateaux avec l'aide du skate board sur les photos, tandis que les spectateurs hurlaient de rire. La présentatrice était surexitée.

- Père, c'est vrai, ils sont complètement fous. Même les Sang-de-Bourbes doivent être moins fous.

Mais au lieu de zapper, les Malfoy restèrent en contemplation devant l'absurdité du jeu télévisé. Ils regardèrent tout un tas de stupidités pendant le reste de la soirée. Draco commençait à trouver la vie belle à Azkaban. Mais quand on vint leur apporter le repas, il déchanta. Au menu, infâme bouillie verte avec des sortes de vermicelles dans la bouillie, vermicelles qui ressemblaient plutôt à des vers informes.

- Beuarrrk !

- Et oui, ici c'est pas un cinq étoiles ! dit Lucius en remuant une cuillère dans la mixture.

- Je sais qu'ici c'est pas un palace, mais quand même...

- T'as qu'à leur dire.

- Bah ouais ! J'vais révolutionner Azkaban !

- Si tu y arrives, bah bravo. Mais bonne chance, t'en auras besoin. Bon, bouge toi, t'es pas transparent, et j'vois plus la télésivion.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les trucs de Moldus.

- Je croyais que toi aussi t'aimais pas.

- Et bah oui, j'aime pas.

- Moi non plus.

Le père et le fils se regardèrent, et sans un mot d'un commun accord, ils se remirent à regarder la télé, tout en avalant leur bouillie verte. Il était déjà onze et demi du soir, et Draco commençait à vouloir dormir.

- Finalement père, c'est pas mal ici...

- Bah ! Juste parce qu'on est pas isolés. Quand c'est le cas, sérieux c'est à devenir fou. Mais on parlera plus tard ¤baillement¤ j'écoute la fin du truc.

Draco et Lucius comataient devant la télé. Draco alla s'allonger sur ce qu'on pouvait associer à un lit, et commença à fermer les yeux. Lucius continuait de regarder. Le programme se termina, et les pubs arrivèrent.

_Vanish, et les taches s'évanouissent !_

_Commence par un Bio d'Danone !_

_Milka, tendrement chocolat._

_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, le nouveau jeu vidéo..._ oups excusez, petite erreur.

Fin de la pub. Un film allait commencer.

"Et maintenant, le premier film de la nuit ! Interdit au moins de 16 ans"

- Draco, réveille toi !

- Gneuh ?

- Un film commence !

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec tes films ? Un truc où y'a plein de Moldus qui font n'importe quoi...

- On s'en fout, c'est un film, ça diverti.

- Euh père, celui-là est interdit au moins de seize ans.

- Et tu as quel âge cher fils ?

- Seize ans.

- Alors tais-toi et regarde.

"Et maintenant _Le paradis du batifolage _!"

Draco et Lucius ouvrirent de grans yeux ronds.

- C'est quoi ce titre ? murmura Draco.

- Euh je crois que ce film n'est pas pour toi Draco ! Allez va te coucher !

- J'ai seize ans père, je peux regarder !

- Oui mais moi je veux pas !

- Je m'en fiche, tu peux rien me faire, je regarde.

- Draco, obéis à ton père !

- Ouais, on lui dira.

Lucius jeta un regard noir à Draco, et se contenta de regarder le film. Sauf que le film réveilla le vieux sorcier endormi. En voyant la télé, il poussa un hurlement atroce qui attira l'attention des gardiens. Deux sorciers entrèrent, et s'arrêtèrent devant la télé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Euuuh un reportage sur les animaux ! lança Lucius.

- Bizarre vos animaux Malfoy !

- Ce sont des Moldus ! C'est pareil !

- Monsieur Malfoy, arrêtez avec vos propos discriminatoires !

- M'enfin est-ce qu'un sorcier ferait un truc du genre ! s'écria Lucius en pointant le film où un couple faisait mumuse.

- Euh je crois que votre fils n'est pas venu tout seul ! répliqua le gardien.

- Raaah mais je parle de réaliser un film comme ça ! dit Lucius, qui s'énervait.

- Euh bah déjà, on fait pas de films, alors...

- Alors rien. Bon, laissez-moi regarder les animaux se reproduire en paix.

Et voilà. C'est comme ça que le séjour de Draco commença. Mais n'avait-il pas dit qu'il voulait révolutionner Azkaban ? Niark, ces trois jours promettaient d'être riches en émotion, et en la compagnie de la bonne vieille télé qu'Arthur avait récupérée au Ministère...

Quant à Ron et Chourave, nul ne sait pour l'instant ce dont la nuit a été faite...

**

* * *

**

_A suivre..._

Pour Draco, c'est pas fini ! Je parlerai encore de lui dans les prochains chapitres ! Et je vais, bien sûr, revenir à Harry et Snape. Peut-être Hermione ? Merci de me lire.


	7. On m'espionne, Snape ?

**Un cadeau... extra.**

**Commentaires de l'auteur siphonée : **Plop les gens ! La psycho alias Neo Riku est de retour. Bon, je vous cache pas que je produis des chapitres pas très rapidement, mais voilà... j'vis pas chez moi pénarde ! Donc y'a des individus appelés "parents" en particulier ma "mère" qui pratiquent le "Mais-tu-vas-lâcher-cet-ordi-ou-je-te-trucide-la-face". Que du bonheur ! Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop... bah, l'important c'est que ça vienne un jour ou l'autre. Bref, voici la suite de Un cadeau extra, qui sera je l'espère, pas trop foireuse ! Je reviens donc au couple central, j'ai nommé Ryry et Triple S ! Je vais donc attaquer une partie très HP/SS, c'est-à-dire qu'on reverra les autres, mais pas pour tout de suite. Ne m'en veuillez pas, soyez gentils XD. De plus, je pars en délire avec mes dialogues indirects (pour la plupart) avec Snape... mais n'allez pas croire que je copie lamentablement la fic Un bain, monsieur Potter ? non je ne pourrai jamais égaler cette fic et l'humour des deux auteurs XD ! C'est juste que j'aime bien parler avec ce pauvre triple S que je torture dans cette fic...  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, merci aux lecteurs, blabla... bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre septième : On m'espionne, Snape ?

* * *

On s'amusait bien à Azkaban, mais à Poudlard, c'était bien plus que ça. Oui, Azkaban c'était rien du tout à côté. Cho traumatisait toujours les élèves, fidèle à elle-même, tandis que Lavande s'occupait de Ron, qui avait depuis peu pris un air maussade. Et voui, un râteau par Chourave... un chagrin d'amour, c'est l'amour sans amour, et l'amour sans amour ce n'est plus de l'amour, laisse le temps à l'amour, de redevenir l'amour, et tu verras que l'amour, ça n'est rien que d'l'amour... eeeuh pardon pour cette intrusion involontaire des Inconnus. 

BREF !

Revenons au moment où Harry et Snape venaient de se décider à ne PAS sortir. lls refermèrent la porte, incrédules.

- Cette tombola rend tout le monde fou.

- Exact Snapy.

- Snape.

- Oui bon ça va. Un toast ? Un câlin ?

- Un toast suffira.

- Tsss, pas drôle.

- C'est le matin, j'ai du mal à encore réaliser tout ce qu'il se passe, mais je vous assure que quand je serais en mode "bien réveillé", on câlinera autant que vous voulez !

- C'est vrai ? demanda joyeusement Harry.

- NAN.

- ...

- Et même si vous m'obligez, et bah... et bah...

- Et bah ? demanda Harry, d'un air supérieur.

- Et baaah beuh bi bo bou ?

- ...

- Bah j'en sais rien !

- Vous êtes pitoyable au réveil.

- Si ce n'était qu'au réveil...

- Quoi ?

- Rien, je me critiquais moi-même. Autant que je le fasse avant que vous ne le fassiez de nouveau ! jeta Snape.

Harry alla s'asseoir, et prit un toast, qu'il commença à beurrer.

- Ouais, ouais, ouais... le réveil... toujours difficile. Vous voulez ce toast ? proposa Harry en tendant le toast à Snape.

- Volontiers, fit Snape en s'approchant.

Mais Harry replia son bras et mit le toast dans sa bouche, dans un grand sourire. Pour une fois, Snape ne lança pas de regard froid à Harry. Il était vexé.

- Vous me vexez Potter...

- Vraiment ? Je croyais que le jour où je vous vexerais sera le même jour où je vous apprécierais ?

- Et bah allez savoir je vais peut-être devenir votre professeur favori ! Et demain des rochers tomberont du ciel aussi ! dit ironiquement Snape.

- Qui sait, une pluie de météorites, ça peut être pas mal, dit Harry en avalant le toast.

- Bien sûr Potter, dit Snape en s'asseyant en face de son élève.

- Vous le voulez celui-là ? dit Harry en tendant un autre toast beurré à Snape.

- J'aimerais bien mais si c'est pour qu'il finisse dans votre bouche, non merci.

- Sans soucis alors, répondit Harry en mangeant le toast.

Snape sentait la colère monter en lui. Exit le Severus vexé, welcome le méchant Severus. Pour éviter de foutre son poing dans la tête de Harry, il opta pour l'option "je me sers mon toast tout seul comme un grand". Il se leva et alla chercher un pot de confiture à la fraise. Revenant, tout content, son pot de confiture à la main, il le posa, et commença à tartiner son toast.

- Mh(mâche) vous chavez, (avale) vous êtes pas très gentil le matin, dit Snape.

- Je sais, merci.

- Je vous déteste Potter.

- On la connaît bien celle-là de réplique.

- Bah attendez, c'est ma réplique culte.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuné en paix, en évitant de se parler.

- Bon, Snapy (Snape ne corrigea même pas, tellement il était démoralisé), je vais me laver.

- Ouais, faites comme chez vous... répondit simplement Snape en indiquant la porte de la salle de bain.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il allait fermer la porte, mais il la rouvrit légèrement.

- Je ne ferme pas à clef, si vous voulez entrer, pas de problème !

- Oui bien sûr.

_Et ta mère elle vend des gaufres au paradis ?_

Severus resta assit, en fixant la porte de la salle de bain. Un bruit d'eau qui coule lui vint aux oreilles : Potter se douchait.

_Et si je me foutais à poil et que je rentrais subitement dans la salle de bain, je rentre dans la baignoire, je le prend sauvagement par... ouais bon, pas super comme idée._

Mettant fin à ses fantasmes mentaux, il commença à jouer avec sa baguette. Qu'est que c'est tripant de pouvoir faire plein de trucs. Hop, je fais apparaître une banane en provenance directe des cuisines. Cétipomagique? Maintenant je regarde la banane et je m'imagine que...

_NON !_

Quoi non ?

_J'ai dit NON !_

Mais pourtant il a pensé oui.

_Même pas vrai._

Oui bon bref, il reposa la banane, histoire d'embêter l'auteur. L'eau s'arrêta de couler. Harry avait probablement décidé de se faire couler un bain. Bin voui, au lieu de prendre une simple douche, prenons bien notre temps et prenons un long bain.

Snape essayait de s'auto persuader qu'il haïssait Harry plus qu'autre chose. Mais alors que Harry pataugeait dans l'eau, Severus se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta net devant la porte.

_Pourquoi chui venu ? J'ai pas l'air niais maintenant..._

Il leva sa main et la posa sur la poignée. Mais il ne bougeait plus. Il était pétrifié, et ne bougeait plus d'un centimètre carré.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

Il avait tellement envie de se ruer sur Potter, mais d'un côté... c'était n'importe quoi ! Pourtant, l'envie de "s'agripper" devenait de plus en plus forte.

_Je suis FOUTU !_

Mais non voyons ! Il oubliait donc qu'il avait dit qu'il allait s'agripper ?

_Je le ferai !_

Enfin si Potter ne lui interdit pas.

_MÊME s'il me l'interdit !_

Esprit rebelle ! Homme de trente-six ans, en rébellion contre la tombola... Dumby va pas être content... ahem.

Severus Snape alias SSS avait la main posée sur la poignée, mais il n'osait pas l'ouvrir. S'il rentrait, il se prendrait sûrement une savonnette dans la face, avec un "mais vous dégagez oui ?". D'un côté, c'est bien Harry qui avait dit "vous pouvez venir"... sûrement un nouveau stratagème pour le ridiculiser... et bah Severus regrettait déjà le Potter de la nuit, le Potter qui s'était excusé... Bah, comment avait-il pu ESPERER que le cas de Mossieur Harry Potter allait s'arranger ?

Navrant.

_Mais tant que y'a de l'espoir, y'a de la vie !_

Bah il vivra très longtemps alors.

_C'était méchant ça._

Je sais, merci merci, nan vraiment ça me touche. Snape retira sa main de la poignée. Vraiment aucun courage. Mais soudain... IDEE LUMINEUSE ! (là faut imaginer la petite ampoule). Severus Snape avait un bureau avec des portes qui avaient la particularité d'avoir de beaux trous de serrure. Et comme Harry n'avait soi-disant pas fermé à clef, il n'y aurait donc pas de clef dedans... Severus se pencha et plaça son oeil droit juste devant le trou de la serrure.

Finalement, c'était pas si mal ce lot. Bon, si on retire le fait que Harry ait tous les droits sur Snape, que ce soit son pire ennemi, qu'il ait envie de le jeter par la fenêtre, et qu'il soit particulièrement pas sympa avec lui, et pour couronner le tout, qu'il ait une attitude ambiguë, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

Severus avait une belle vue sur sa baignoire, où Harry trempait tranquillement. Il ne voyait que sa tête sortir, et Harry regardait le plafond.

_Et bah il s'éclate dites-moi._

Snape resta de longues minutes à contempler la tête de son élève (enfin qui était son "maître" pour le moment) qui se lavait maintenant. Mais il voyait rien. Tsss même pas drôle. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la porte d'entrée. Bin voui, si quelqu'un rentrait, que dirait-il s'il voyait le professeur Snape, tranquillement en train de regarder à la porte de sa propre salle de bain Harry Potter qui fait trempette ?

Ca le ferait pas. Pas du tout.

Harry se leva, étant désormais assit au milieu de l'eau. Il attrapa une serviette...

_HO NON !_

... et s'essuya les cheveux avec.

_AAAAH OK ça va alors !_

Il est vicieux le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal...

_VOUI !_

Harry reposa la serviette, et se leva hors de l'eau. Snape regardait toujours par la serrure. Quelle formidable vue ! Il pouvait détailler minutieusement toute l'anatomie de Harry, qui lui ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'on l'épiait complètement à poil. Il avait le regard fixé sur Harry. Son regard descendait de plus en plus bas, et quand il s'arrêta sur l'objet de sa convoitise, il du réprimer un hoquet de surprise. Mon Dieu, il regardait Harry Potter complètement nu. Complètement. Avec une vue intégrale.

Les yeux rivés sur son élève, il contemplait avec insistance chaque parcelle de peau du brun qu'il détestait tant.

Mais depuis la veille, son opinion envers Harry avait changé. Etait-ce du au comportement étrange de celui-ci ? En effet, Harry était très... comment dire... y'avait pas de mots pour décrire ça. Tout ce que Snape savait, c'était que ça allait le rendre complètement fou. Il avait une énorme envie de s'agripper, surtout depuis qu'il avait pu voir Potter dans toute son intimité, mais il avait aussi tellement envie de le tuer. Oh voui, c'était terrible.

Snape ne voyait plus la tête de Harry : il avait une belle vue sur son corps, des épaules jusqu'aux genoux. Il ne bougeait presque plus, fasciné par la constitution de Harry.

_Mon Dieu, qu'il est..._

Qu'il est beau ! Et bien foutu, bien mont…

_LA FERME ! Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !_

Harry avait passé une serviette autour de sa taille, au grand désespoir de Severus, qui n'avait plus grand chose à regarder, à part le dos de Harry. Mais il s'en foutait car il était beau ce dos.

M'enfin, c'est Potter quand même !

_Et alors ?_

Et alors c'est POTTER ! LE HARRY POTTER ! Le niais ! Le fils de James ! Celui qu'il hait !

_Oui je le hais. Mais je l'aime aussi._

Il l'aime ? Ah la bonne blague. Non, il ne l'aimait pas.

_Ouais, je l'aime pas, c'est juste... de l'attirance ? Pfff, même pas, je dois avoir juste un peu de fièvre._

Alors que Snape essayait de trouver une explication à son étrange sentiment et à son comportement légèrement pervers, Harry se retourna vers la porte. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte. Non. Il ne pouvait pas sortir ! Pas maintenant ! Il ne sortirait pas avec une simple serviette autour de la taille devant le professeur qu'il détestait le plus.

En effet, Harry ne sortit pas, heureusement pour Snape. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et prit ses vêtements qu'il avait entreposés à côté de la porte. Il passa un T-shirt, et fit tomber sa serviette (sous les yeux d'un Severus bavant à moitié) pour enfiler un beau caleçon.

_Tiens il porte des caleçons ?_

Bah qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait porter d'autre ? Des strings en dentelle ?

_J'dis pas ça, mais il pourrait porter des boxers ou des slips !_

Des slips ? Oui bien sûr ! On y croit tiens. Bref, au lieu de faire l'inventaire des sous-vêtements de Harry (sérieux, ce n'est pas ça le plus important ! C'est ce qu'il y a en dessous ! Oui bon excusez-moi...), faisons quelque chose plus intéressant, comme observer Harry Potter. Oh, bah trop tard ! Il vient d'enfiler son caleçon.

Snape boude intérieurement. Ah, si Harry savait ! S'il savait que Severus Snape l'épiait dans sa salle de bain ! D'ailleurs, il serait temps de retourner s'asseoir ailleurs, non ? Parce qu'il ne va pas tarder à sortir.

Harry n'était toujours pas habillé. Snape avait toujours son oeil contre la serrure, mais songeait sérieusement à partir. Il enleva sa tête de devant la serrure, prêt à partir. Mais... un dernier petit coup d'oeil ! Furtivement, il repassa rapidement son oeil devant la serrure.

Mais...

Il était où Potter ?

_Il a disparu !_

En effet, plus de Potter dans la salle de bain. Noyé, vaporisé, transplané (oui je sais Hermione, on peut pas transplaner, c'est écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard je sais, ta gueule maintenant), atomisé... disparu. Mais sans savoir le comment du pourquoi du parce que... deux secondes après avoir repassé son oeil devant la serrure, la chevelure de Harry, tout prêt de la serrure, apparu aux yeux de Snape. Puis... l'oeil de Potter.

L'oeil de Potter qui regardait lui aussi par la serrure. Qui regardait l'oeil de Severus Snape.

_DAMNED !_

Tout juste, damned ! Snape resta pétrifié quelques secondes devant le regard émeraude de Harry, qui plongeait de son oeil gauche son regard dans celui de son professeur. Après ces quelques secondes, il recula vivement la tête, et se releva le plus rapidement possible, pour se trouver face à Harry qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'un geste brusque.

- Alors comme ça on m'espionne Snape ? dit Harry d'un ton froid.

- Heu... commença Snape.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, vous vous rincez l'oeil.

- Maisnonvoyonsc'estpasvrai... dit Snape d'une traite.

- Ne me mentez pas... répondit Harry.

- Enfin Potter, pourquoi je vous espionnerais ?

- Parce que je vous plais, voilà pourquoi ! lança Harry, avec un regard amusé, mais sur un ton sec.

Snape sentit de la colère monter en lui. Comment osait-il dire ça ? Comment osait-il se moquer ouvertement de lui, profiter d'un instant de faiblesse ?

Comment osait-il prétendre _plaire_ à Severus Snape ? Et presque le revendiquer, en être fier ? Etait-ce encore un moyen de le rabaisser, afin de profiter de son week-end de tout pouvoir sur lui ? Il osait ! Et maintenant Harry fixait son professeur d'un air dominateur. Dominateur ? Et bah le lundi matin, il allait avoir une belle tête de dominé le Potter !

Snape n'avait toujours pas répondu à Harry, essayant plutôt de contrôler sa colère, pour éviter tout massacre.

- Vous ? Me plaire ? dit Snape d'un ton mielleux, légèrement ironique.

- Et je le sais très bien.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire ça ?

- Plein de choses vous savez. Et je crois que le coup de la salle de bain m'a confirmé mes idées.

- Potter, vous mériterez que je retire tous les points de Gryffondor sur le champ, pour ce manque de respect envers moi.

- MAIS vous ne le ferez pas, car je vous l'interdis ! N'oubliez pas quelle est votre place ce week-end !

- Et VOUS, n'oubliez pas quelle est la votre le restant de l'année ! répliqua Snape d'un ton froid, irrité.

Harry jeta la serviette par terre, et alla s'asseoir dans la pièce voisine, suivit par Snape, furieux.

- C'était plaisant comme spectacle ? demanda Harry.

- Plaisant ?

- Oui, vous avez du me voir sous différents angles... et vous avez du me voir dans mon intégrité je suppose ?

- POTTER !

- Dommage que je vous ai surpris hein ? Dommage car je dois vous avouer que je ne vous ai pas tout de suite remarqué.

- C'est... c'est vous qui m'avez dit que si je voulais, je pouvais entrer ! protesta Snape.

- Vraiment, j'ai dit ça ?

- OUI !

- Mais ai-je dit que vous pouviez m'espionner ?

- Ce n'est pas...

- REPONDEZ A MA QUESTION !

- NON, vous ne l'avez pas dit !

Snape, toujours furieux, alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, dos à Potter.

_MERDE MERDE MERDE ! JE SUIS DEDANS JUSQU'AU COU !  
_

Des larmes de rage montaient dans ses yeux. Il aurait pu tout casser. Mais bon, ça l'aurait pas trop fait. Pas du tout même. Mais il venait d'avoir sûrement une des plus grosse honte de sa vie… se faire surprendre par Potter à l'épier, nu dans la salle de bain ! C'était tout simplement lamentable !

- Bah, c'est pas la mort non plus, lança Harry, alors que Snape se morfondait dans son fauteuil, sans doute en train de penser qu'il devrait lancer un Oubliette sur Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

- Je dis que c'est pas la mort non plus, répéta Harry.

- Mouais... marmonna Snape, peu convaincu.

- Mais franchement, pourquoi vous me regardiez ? demanda-t-il, intéressé par la réponse, avec un air étrange dans le regard.

- Pourquoi je vous regardais ?

- Ouais, pourquoi ?

- Je... j'en sais rien ! répondit simplement Snape.

- Mouais, dit Harry, d'un ton sceptique en se levant. Bon, on va pas en chier une pendule non plus, mais sachez que j'apprécie pas trop qu'on m'épie.

- J'avais remarqué, désolé Potter.

- Bon, finalement, je ferais bien un petit tour dans le parc, dit Harry comme pour changer de conversation. Il a l'air de faire beau.

- Un tour dans le parc ? Je croyais que vous aviez dit que...

- JE SAIS CE QUE J'AI DIT ! s'écria Harry, en traumatisant Snape.

- Calme Potter, calme.

- J'me calme si je veux, et vous êtes mal placé pour la ramener, je vous rappelle que je viens de vous surprendre en train de m'espionner en train de me laver, alors que vous êtes censé me haïr, tout comme je vous déteste ! cria Harry.

- Vous vous êtes levé du pied gauche ?

- Non, je me suis juste réveillé avec vos bras qui m'enlaçaient, répondit Harry, énervé.

- Ca n'avait pas l'air de vous gêner !

- Est-ce que j'ai dit que ça me gênait ?

- Non... répondit Snape qui ne comprenait décidément RIEN à l'attitude de Harry.

- Alors chut, répliqua Harry. On sort.

- Mais pour le mazout comment on fait ?

- On se débrouille !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils sortirent, les pieds collant au mazout. Quelques élèves les pointaient du doigt en murmurant entre eux "c'est lui qui a gagné un week-end avec un prof à sa disposition, il a choisi Snape, il doit être furieux d'ailleurs". Snape lançait des regards glacés et meurtriers à tous ceux qui osaient le regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance, et il retira même des points à deux élèves de Serdaigle qui avaient eu le grand malheur d'étouffer un rire en le voyant en compagnie de l'élève qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Harry n'avait même pas contredit Snape, et il avait même prit le soin d'éviter de lui donner des ordres jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux tranquilles à l'abri des regards.

Ils croisèrent Neville, qui demanda à Harry comment se passait son week-end. Snape lui lança un regard noir qui terrifia Neville. Visiblement, ce dernier ne semblait pas partager l'idée de Harry. Pour lui, un week-end avec Snape c'était comme… enfin c'était la catastrophe !

Il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de le choisir lui. Snape ne releva même pas, et ne ridiculisa pas Neville, non pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie, mais parce que les représailles de Harry seraient bien pires.

Ils arrivèrent dans un coin isolé du parc où Cho Chang n'était pas encore venue. Apparemment, ses réserves en mazout semblaient s'épuiser. Quelle tristesse !

Harry s'allongea sous un arbre. Des petits flocons de neige tombaient maintenant sur Poudlard depuis quelques instants. Snape s'assit à côté de son "maître", et regarda la neige tomber. Il ne faisait pas très chaud en fait. De loin, ils pouvaient voir quelques élèves qui nettoyaient les dernières traces de mazout, tout en maudissant la neige qui venait les perturber dans leur nettoyage.

- J'aime bien l'hiver… dit doucement Harry. Le ciel est bleu, parsemé de quelques nuages qui font tomber une neige qui sera bientôt épaisse et belle.

- Il est vrai que c'est agréable à regarder. Mais il ne fait pas très chaud.

- Vous avez raison, j'ai un peu froid

Pris d'on ne sait quelle pulsion, Snape détacha sa cape et la tendit à Harry.

- Tenez vous aurez moins froid.

- Vous me passez votre cape ?

- Avant que vous ne m'en donniez l'ordre, susurra Snape entre ses dents.

- N'allez pas croire que j'en donne à tout bout de champ non plus. Merci beaucoup Snapy.

- Snaaape… pitié, arrêtez avec ce surnom puéril et stupide !

Harry ne répondit pas, mais se contenta d'émettre un petit rire. Visiblement, Harry cachait quelque chose à Snape. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas tarder à se mettre en place. Quelque chose qui allait arriver bientôt, inéluctablement. Snape ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Il avait certes envie de s'agripper très fortement à Potter (tout en ayant envie de l'étrangler), mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

Mais il avait dit qu'il oserait. Et il oserait. Mais pour le moment, il contemplait les yeux de Harry allongé dans l'herbe verte sans traces de neige, qui regardaient les flocons tomber doucement devant eux.

Harry s'enveloppa dans la cape. Désormais, c'était Snape qui n'avait plus très chaud. Il observait les allées et venues des élèves qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté du parc. La plupart rentraient, afin d'éviter d'être couverts de neige, et pour être au chaud.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas vouloir rentrer. Il était bien, allongé sous un arbre, seul avec Snape, dans la cape bien chaude de son professeur. Mais Severus avait froid maintenant. Il s'allongea à son tour, et passant des mains derrière sa tête, il se contenta de regarder la neige tomber du ciel devenu maintenant gris clair.

- Vous nous avez fait sortir juste pour regarder la neige tomber ? demanda Snape.

- Oui. Ca vous dérange ?

- A part le froid non.

- Rapprochez-vous un peu, dit Harry.

- Non, ça va je suis bien.

- Comme vous voulez…

Snape fut stupéfait. "Comme il voulait".

Etonné, il ne répondit même pas. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques heures, à regarder la neige s'écouler, en parlant de choses diverses, se disputant parfois, toujours pour les mêmes raisons. Mais le froid eut raison de Snape. Il se rapprocha de Harry alors que le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel.

- Potter, il doit être aux alentours de cinq heures du soir, on ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer ?

- Vous avez raison, pour une fois. Rentrons alors.

Ils se levèrent, et retournèrent vers les portes du château. Mais au moment de monter les marches, Harry s'emmêla les pieds dans la cape trop grande pour lui de Snape. Il s'écroula littéralement par terre, sous les rires des élèves, et le regard ravi de Snape.

_Il est tombé ! Il s'est RIDICULISE ! ENORME !_

Oui bon pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! Ca y est, Potter tombe, c'est la fête au village !

- Aidez-moi à me relever vous ! lança Harry à l'adresse de Snape.

Severus, perdant son sourire, s'exécuta sous les sourires des autres élèves.

- Potter, je crois que je vais craquer.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en peux plus de devoir recevoir des ordres, de votre part !

- Fallait pas donner votre accord pour la tombola !

- Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI ? fit Snape, en tournant ses yeux noirs vers Harry. Pourquoi vous avez participé ? Et pourquoi MOI ? Hein ?

- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? dit Harry en entrant dans le bureau de Snape. Et bien d'après vous ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Une vengeance stupide !

- Pas stupide professeur…

- Ah oui ? Et vos défilés, la nuit qu'on a passée, c'était quoi ? dit Snape, énervé.

- C'était rien, comparé à la suite, répondit simplement Harry dans un grand sourire.

Snape, perplexe et désespéré, ferma la porte de son bureau, et préféra aller se réchauffer en s'enveloppant dans une cape plutôt que de répondre quoi que ce soit à cette personne qu'il maudissait tant, qu'il maudissait d'exister et de le torturer à ce point, Harry Potter.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Pas trop nul ? Vous comprenez sûrement que le prochain chapitre sera _très très important_… cela sera le plus important (ou un des plus important au moins) dans la relation Harry/Snape. L'acidité arrive à grand pas. Irk. (mais où va le monde)  
Bon je me tais, juste merci à tous, et merci d'avance pour les reviews, pour ceux qui m'en laisseront aimablement XD


	8. Loin de moi, vos épices douteuses !

**Un cadeau... extra.  
**

Ah ! Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Ca fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas continué cette fic ? Un mois ? Et bah… enfin bon, voici la suite ! J'ai dit que « l'acidité arrivait à grands pas ». En fait, je ne sais pas encore si je vais vraiment un truc cent pour cent citronné. En fait, j'en sais carrément rien. Je verrai bien au fil de l'écriture… je sais, j'avais dit que ce chapitre serait très important, mais il serait bien trop long, donc ça sera au chapitre suivant où Harry s'éclatera bien comme il faut avec Snape (faut bien rigoler)... tout commence à se déclencher à la fin de celui-là. Donc celui-là à quand même sa part d'importance ! T'façon tout est important... bon ok je me tais ! Et j'ai fait revenir Hermione et Candy dans ce chap XD !  
Bonne lecture ! Et _j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop foireux..._

* * *

Chapitre huitième : Loin de moi, vos épices douteuses !  


* * *

_Rah, c'qu'on est bien dans son bureau… au chaud…_

Snape s'était écroulé littéralement sur ce qui lui faisait office de canapé, et il se réchauffait tranquillement dans une cape. Harry lui, trouvait qu'il faisait bon. Bah voui, il n'avait pas passé plusieurs heures sans cape à comater dans la neige…

A réfléchir à l'aboutissement de sa vengeance. Tout devait fonctionner comme il l'entendait…

En effet, c'était un plan assez machiavélique… et du fait qu'il savait que Snape avait toujours caché quelque chose de différent sous cette haine, tout aller marcher comme sur des roulettes.

_Mouahaha !_ (rire machiavélique de Harry)

- Vous n'avez pas trop froid, Snapy ? demanda Harry en s'approchant de l'intéressé.

Snape lui lança un regard noir.

- J'ai dit une connerie ?

- Oui Potter.

- Snapy ? C'est ça ?

- Oui Potter. Mais si ce n'était que ça. Vous ne dites que des absurdités à longueur de journée. Je vous déteste.

Harry eut un moment d'étonnement. Puis, d'un ton le plus naturel possible, il continua.

- Je le sais bien Snape…

- Alors au lieu de me demander si je n'ai pas trop froid alors que vous savez très bien quelle est la réponse, taisez-vous, pour une fois.

- D'accord… quelle joie et quel bonheur émanent de vous ! Bref ! répondit Harry dans un sourire. Je la range où votre cape ?

- Laissez-la là, j'irai le faire moi-même, môssieur Pôtter.

_Affligeant…_

- Si vous y tenez. Bon, je reviens dans cinq minutes, je dois juste passer chercher quelque chose dans mon dortoir.

- Et qu'est-ce ? demanda Snape, d'un ton mielleux.

- J'vous en pose des questions ? Allez, j'y vais, et ne boudez pas.

Puis Harry sortit, laissant Snape tout seul à broyer du noir dans son coin.

- Bah… foutu Potter…

---

_Bon, LE dernier élément pour THE vengeance de la mort qui tue… facultatif, mais très utile en fait, pi ça sera plus drôle avec…_

Harry était sorti du bureau, et marchait vers la tour des Gryffondors. Sur le chemin, il croisa quelques élèves qui finissaient de nettoyer les dernières traces de mazout. Puis, presque arrivé au portrait de la Grosse Dame, il croisa Neville et Cho Chang. Cho n'était pas très joyeuse et était assise sur une marche, gênant à moitié le passage. Neville essayait de lui parler, mais elle préférait se taire et regarder droit devant elle.

Harry s'approcha d'elle, et passa sa main devant ses yeux.

- Cho ? C'est Harry. Ca va ?

- Boah… répondit-elle, complètement molle.

- En fait, elle n'a plus de mazout, et tout a été nettoyé, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne va pas bien… expliqua Neville.

- C'est juste ça ? Bah, on se cotisera pour ton anniversaire, et on t'achètera une belle citerne de mazout…

- Boah…

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- J'ai envie de rien…

- Euh bon d'accord… bon, et bien je te laisse alors, dit Harry. Et t'inquiète, on t'achètera du mazout, ou on demandera aux jumeaux de refaire une tombola… elle est bien cette tombola non ? Hein Neville ?

- Oh oui, je vais avoir que des vingt ! Tu te rends compte !

- C'est vrai que c'est un assez bon lot, dit Harry.

- Mais toi, ça va avec Snape ? Il n'est pas trop… horrible ?

- Non non, c'est marrant, puis je peux faire ce que je veux de lui… c'est plutôt sympa !

- Vraiment ? répondit Neville, visiblement pas très convaincu.

Pendant que les deux garçons discutaient, Cho s'était mise à parler toute seule.

- Pas assez de mazout… pas assez de mazout… je veux du mazout… c'est rigolo le mazout…

- Euh Neville, tu crois qu'on peut devenir dépendant au mazout ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

- Je ne pense pas… qui sait…

- Moi je le sais ! lança une voix féminine qui venait de derrière.

Hermione se dirigeait vers les garçons, tenant le bras d'une belle jeune femme.

- On ne peut pas devenir dépendant du pétrole, ajouta-t-elle.

- Du péquoi ? demanda Neville.

- Rien, du mazout je voulais dire, reprit Hermione. Elle trouvait ça juste très amusant, et elle est triste de ne plus en avoir !

- C'est à peu près ça, dit Cho, de son ton toujours aussi mou.

La fille à côté d'Hermione avait une belle peau de poupée, et se contentait de sourire, sans rien dire.

- Qui c'est ? demanda Harry, et pointant son doigt vers la fille. Je ne l'ai jamais vue ici.

- Ca ? Mais **C'EST CANDY** !

- Candy ? La poupée gonflable ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Oui, mais ce n'est plus une poupée ! Regarde, touche sa peau, j'ai réussit à changer son apparence physique !

- Ah ouais… répondit Harry, surpris, mais n'osant pas toucher.

- Vas-y ! Touche ! Elle adore qu'on la tripote !

Harry posa un doigt hésitant sur la poupée. En effet, elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une humaine. La poupée paraissait ravie qu'on la touche.

- Génial Hermione. Et pourquoi tu l'as habillée ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à te trimbaler avec elle ?

- Harry, Neville, Cho, je vous présente ma nouvelle copine, dit Hermione, d'un ton joyeux.

- Ta… TA QUOI ? s'écria Harry.

- Ma-nou-velle-co-pine ! articula Hermione.

- Mais… mais depuis quand t'aimes les filles ? Et depuis quand tu sors avec un truc même pas humain !

Hermione et la poupée parurent vexées, mais Hermione reprit d'un ton calme :

- Je n'aime pas les filles, abruti, mais elle c'est différent, elle est tellement géniale, puis ses capacités en matière de… euh de… enfin de « partenaire » sont très impressionnantes, je te jure Harry, Fred et George ont du vachement l'entraîner.

Harry restait interdit, devant la situation : la douce et réfléchie Hermione, qui insultait les jumeaux de tous les noms pour ce « cadeau » la veille, se promenait avec Candy le lendemain et avouait plus ou moins explicitement avoir été « initiée » aux « parties de jambes en l'air » par une poupée. Il y avait de quoi penser qu'Hermione s'était droguée pendant la nuit.

- Mais bien sûr, dit Harry. Mais euh à part « ça », comment tu peux « sortir » avec un truc qui ne parle même pas ?

- Oh si, elle parle ! assura Hermione.

- Ouais, elle parle quand ça parle de grimpage, murmura Neville, complètement déboussolé lui aussi.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, regarde. Candy, dis bonjour à Harry.

- Bonjour à Harry ! lança la poupée dans un grand sourire.

- Euh oui bon c'est pas encore tout à fait ça ! dit Hermione avec précipitation.

- Espérons que ça s'améliore alors, dit Harry dans un faux sourire. Bon, je te laisse, je vais dans le dortoir chercher quelque chose.

- C'est quoi ?

- Oh rien, quelque chose pour ma dernière nuit avec Snape…

- C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié que tu avais le professeur Snape à ta disposition pour le week-end, dit Hermione. Ca se passe bien ?

- Ca peut aller, dit Harry en commençant à se diriger vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. C'est assez marrant. Bon allez, je vous laisse tous les quatre. Hermione, au lieu de peloter ta poupée, essaye de trouver du mazout pour Cho, elle va finir par se suicider, elle est désespérée.

- D'accord ! lança Hermione dans un grand sourire.

- D'accord ! répéta Candy, bêtement.

Harry observa la scène, puis il entra dans la salle commune. Quelques élèves l'abordèrent pour lui demander comment ça allait, mais il était bien trop pressé et occupé. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et une fois dans son dortoir, il commença à défaire sa valise pour fouiller dedans.

_J'espère qu'il m'en reste vraiment, sinon je suis venu pour rien… il faut absolument qu'il m'en reste… j'en avais piqué la dernière fois… pitié, il m'en faut… bon au pire c'est pas grave, mais ça m'arrangerait sérieusement…_

Puis Harry tira du sac un sachet, et le regarda d'un air ravi.

- Et voilà… je savais bien qu'il m'en restait… bon il me faut l'autre maintenant… si j'ai pas l'autre, j'aurai pas l'air con… ah, le voilà… puis ma cape…

Il sortit un autre sachet d'une couleur différente, puis le mit dans sa poche avec le premier, et rangea sa cape d'invisibilité dans son autre poche.

Il redescendit les marches rapidement, et quitta la salle commune. Il croisa de nouveau Neville qui discutait avec Seamus, mais les trois filles étaient parties. Puis, il se dirigea en courant vers le bureau de Snape.

---

Pendant ce temps là, dans un bureau mal éclairé (…? lol)

_« Je reviens » j'lui en foutrais moi des « je reviens »… bah… ce soir, pour me consoler, j'm'ag… et si je profitais de son absence pour…_

- JE SUIS UN GENIE ! s'exclama Snape.

Oui bon c'est pas parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il pouvait profiter de l'absence de Harry Potter pour faire ce que bon lui semblait (à part filer en douce bien sûr) qu'il faut tout de suite s'autoproclamer génie !

- Bon, allons fouiller dans ma 'tite réserve chérie…

Tout joyeux, Snape se leva, se débarrassa de la cape et fonça vers une sorte de placard. Il l'ouvrit, et en sortit une petite malle poussiéreuse.

- Bon, où est-ce que je peux bien l'avoir fichu…

Il chercha pendant pas moins de dix minutes parmi toutes sortes de fioles, quand un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre le surpris.

_DAMNED IL EST REVENU !_

- Snape ? Où êtes-vous ? demanda la voix de Harry.

- Euh… j'arrive.

_Pitié, elle est où cette fiole de m… la voilà !_

Snape glissa rapidement la fiole qui contenait une poudre grisâtre dans sa poche, referma la malle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda Harry qui était juste derrière Snape.

- AAAAH !

- Et bien ?

- Vous m'avez surpris Potter. Seriez-vous aussi doué dans l'art de vous déplacer silencieusement que dans l'art de vous pavaner ?

- Je ne me pavane pas… je ne suis toujours pas James…

- Ne changez pas de sujet Potter. Ce que je faisais ? dit Snape, avec un ton faussement neutre. Et bien… rien ! En quoi cela vous regarderait ?

Snape était toujours à genoux devant sa malle, quand Harry passa sa tête sur l'épaule de Snape.

- Je vous demande de me dire ce que vous faisiez, chuchota Harry. Et maintenant, si vous vouliez bien me répondre…

Severus Snape déglutit silencieusement en sentant le souffle de Harry contre sa joue.

- Et bien, je ne faisais que chercher une potion, pour la passer au professeur Slughorn… mais de toute façon, je n'en ai plus…

- Quel dommage, continua Harry, toujours au même endroit.

Severus ferma les yeux, pour éviter de se jeter sauvagement sur son élève.

- Je peux me relever ou vous avez l'intention de laisser votre tête sur mon épaule pendant longtemps ?

- Vous pouvez vous relevez, Snapy…

_MAIS IL M'ENERVE AVEC CE SURNOM A DEUX BALLES ! PAS MIEUX QUE SON PERE ET SES « SERVILUS » !_

Snape essaya de contenir sa colère et rangea d'un geste brutal sa malle, et ferma la porte du placard en la faisant claquer.

- Pourquoi tant de colère, Severus ? demanda Harry, d'un ton doux.

- Pourquoi pas tiens…

Puis Snape retourna dans ce qui lui servait de salon, suivit de près par Harry. Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres, alors que Snape était légèrement déprimé.

Bah ouais, c'est pas tous les week-end qu'on doit servir le fils Potter et c'est pas tous les jours non plus qu'on se rend compte qu'on a envie de lui faire de gros câlins… et qu'en fait, on le déteste, mais qu'envers ce « foutu Potter », ce n'est pas que de la haine qu'on éprouve…

Snape s'assit dans son canapé, et contempla le mur en face de lui. Harry voyait bien que son professeur devenait à moitié timbré, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Harry s'approcha lentement du dos du canapé, et passa sa tête à côté du professeur.

- ENCORE ? s'exclama Snape.

- Oui, encore... dit Harry dans un sourire.

Il passa son bras droit autour du cou de Snape, qui n'osait plus bouger.

_Mais il est complètement TIMBRE le Potter !_

Puis, Harry remonta sa main, et la passa dans les longs cheveux noirs de l'homme qui était à sa disposition.

- Harry… murmura Snape, qui hésitait entre lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler ou lui sauter dessus et le violer.

- On m'appelle par mon prénom Snape… ?

- Hein ? J'ai fait ça ?

- Oui…

- Désolé, un instant de folie sans doute. Sinon, ça vous éclate bien de jouer au coiffeur ?

- Coiffeur ? … Ah, mes mains dans vos doux et soyeux cheveux… c'était ironique bien sûr… à propos, vous allez me laver ça…

- QUOI ?

- Ce n'était pas un effet de la lumière, vos cheveux sont vraiment… pas très propres… vous les lavez des fois ?

- Non, jamais… bah oui ! Abr… enfin j'y peux rien si ils sont comme ça, protesta Snape.

- Oui, bah si vous allez les laver illico, ils ne vont pas re-graisser en trente secondes, si ?

- Non…

- Alors GO SALLE DE BAIN ! dit Harry d'un ton sec.

_Nan mais ce sont mes cheveux ! D'abord !_

Mais il se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans broncher. A l'intérieur, il vérifia que la porte était bien fermée. Puis, se doutant que Harry risquait de vouloir se « venger » en l'épiant à son tour, il plaça sa serviette juste devant le trou de la serrure.

_I'm'aura pas…_

Deux minutes plus tard, un jet d'eau presque brûlant l'inondait.

_Une bonne douche…_

Après s'être soigneusement lavé les cheveux pour le fils Potter arrête de le charrier, il sortit de la baignoire, s'habilla avec ses habituels vêtements noirs, et sortit. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore à moitié d'eau.

- Waaaa ! Vous êtes extra avec vos cheveux comme ça ! s'exclama Harry.

- Oui bon bah ça va Potter ! répliqua Snape d'un ton froid.

Harry resta à contempler Snape, puis il reprit d'un ton jovial :

- Bon, au lieu de nous disputer, pour fêter votre douche mensuelle (Snape lui lança un regard noir), je propose qu'on demande aux elfes de maison de nous faire parvenir le repas de ce soir ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce soir ils préparent quelque chose d'absolument succulent !

- Sérieux ? Il n'est que sept heures du soir Potter…

- Et alors ? Peu importe ! Allez…

- Bon, d'accord…

- Je vais prévenir les elfes, dit Harry.

- Très bien, et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda Snape, toujours trempé de la tête.

- J'ai ma technique…

Puis, Harry sortit en trombe. Il alla dans les cuisines, demanda à ce qu'on lui envoie deux plats, remercia les elfes (qui s'inclinèrent jusqu'à toucher le sol en murmurant « Monsieur Potter n'a pas à nous remercier, c'est normal ») puis au moment de ressortir, il prit sa cape, la mit sur lui, sortit le premier sachet, et se redirigea vers le bureau de Snape.

Il entra tout doucement. Les plats étaient déjà arrivés, comme par magie (…).

Snape ne le remarqua pas, et sortit une fiole de sa poche. Harry eut un instant d'étonnement, puis il s'approcha de la table avec les plats.

- Bon, on va dire que c'est ce plat là qu'il va manger… oui c'est celui-là…

Snape parlait tout seul. Harry regarda la fiole, d'un air méfiant, puis s'approcha sans bruit de la table. Il ouvrit le sachet et en versa la moitié du contenu dans la première assiette. Puis, évitant Snape, il versa le reste dans l'autre assiette. Après tout, il ne savait pas qui mangerait laquelle.

- Allez, je vais vider ce truc dans son assiette…

- Vous n'allez rien vider du tout, Severus ! s'écria Harry, en ôtant sa cape.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH POTTEUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !

- Oui, c'est moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous alliez mettre dans ce plat ? demanda Harry, essayant de prendre un air furieux.

- Euh… et bien… c'est du curry ! dit précipitamment Snape. Je pense que vous aimez ça, non ?

- NON ! Je n'aime pas le curry ! Alors gardez vos épices douteuses loin de cette assiette ! Du curry gris, on aura tout vu !

- Très bien…. susurra Snape entre ses dents. Et vous, que faisiez-vous en mode invisible, avec un sachet entre vos mains ? Vous mettiez du sel peut-être ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça, dit Harry, qui se sentait comme pris au piège, mais qui gardait son ton hargneux.

- Et quelle nécessité de mettre une cape ?

- Aucune, en fait je voulais juste vous faire une surprise, genre « bouh »…

- Vous auriez pu vider vos propres épices douteuses après… dit Snape.

- Bon écoutez, on va laisser tomber, de toute façon j'en ai mis dans les deux assiettes, alors de quoi vous auriez peur ? Je ne vais pas m'intoxiquer moi-même ! dit Harry.

- Et quelle preuve j'ai ? demanda Snape.

- Regardez, j'en mets encore dans cette assiette, dit-il en prenant une des deux assiettes, et je vais la manger !

Il vida la fin du sachet de poudre blanche qui ressemblait véritablement à du sel, et attrapa une patte de poulet dans laquelle il mordit à pleines dents.

- Vous voyez ? dit Harry. Rassuré le Snapychou ?

- Oui… mais c'est quoi ce nouveau surnom pitoyable ? s'écria Snape.

- Calme, Snape. Allez, festoyons tous les deux gaiement !

_« Festoyons »… moui bien sûr…_

Ils s'assirent tous les deux.

- Bon appétit, dit Harry d'une voix veloutée.

- 'napéti, répondit Snape dans un murmure.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Harry observait chaque mouvement de Snape.

_Il mange… c'est bien… la tache sera facilitée ce soir…_

Puis, une fois le repas finit, Snape nettoya les assiettes d'un coup de baguette.

- Bon, je vais ranger ma cape dans votre chambre, dit Harry.

Puis, il se leva, et coura dans la chambre. Il posa sa cape puis vérifiant que Snape n'était pas derrière lui, il sortit l'autre sachet et en avala le contenu tellement vite qu'il manqua de s'étouffer.

_C'est bon… tout va marcher… tout va marcher…_

Harry retourna comme si de rien n'était dans le salon. Mais il doutait. Etait-ce une si bonne idée que ça ? Oui… il se vengerait, il l'aurait sa vengeance ! Tant d'années de mépris, ses parents… Mais en voyant son professeur en train de regarder passer le temps, assit sur le canapé, il sentit un pincement au cœur. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des remords ou des regrets ! Il avait gagné ce lot par le plus pur des hasards (quoi que) et c'était une chance à ne laisser filer en aucun cas. Il ne fallait qu'il commence lui aussi à l'aimer en retour. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Et il avait commencé, il irait jusqu'au bout.

Après tout, c'était bien Severus Snape lui-même qui avait juré qu'il oserait s'agripper… en faisant ça, Harry lui donnait juste un coup de pouce… Mais ce n'est pas très loyal ! C'est un peu facile de faire ça… après tout Snape avait bien essayé lui aussi de lui faire avaler un truc douteux…

De toute façon, pour le moment, ça ne faisait pas encore d'effet. Harry regarda son professeur à moitié endormi, et s'approcha par derrière, et repassa (pour changer) sa tête sur l'épaule de Snape.

- Bouh.

- POTTER ! s'exclama Snape, en se retournant d'un coup, ce qui valut un coup dans le nez à Harry.

Le nez de Harry saignait.

- Z'êtes pas doué ! s'écria Harry.

- Rah, c'est rien !

Snape prit sa baguette et soigna le nez de Harry en un rien de temps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que y'a que Mrs Pomfresh qui est capable de soigner les gens ? Votre nez ne va pas être déformé pour un simple coup !

- Ouais, manquerait plus qu'il devienne comme le votre… murmura Harry pour lui.

- Plaît-il ? dit Snape d'un ton féroce.

- Hein ? Rien, rien, je vous assure ! dit Harry dans un grand sourire. Tiens, si on jouait aux échecs ? Non ?

- Bonne tentative de diversion après votre allusion à mon nez.

- Zavéentendu ?

- J'ai des oreilles partout, Potter.

Un instant, Harry s'imagina Snape recouvert d'oreilles tout le long du corps, et du se retenir de rire.

- Soit. Après tout, je n'ai pas à me promener avec une balafre sur le front, dit Snape d'un ton mauvais.

Harry lui lança un regard noir de colère.

- Alors, cette partie d'échec, Potter ?

- Si j'veux.

- C'est vous qui l'avez proposée, n'est-ce pas ?

- OUI.

Snape partit chercher un jeu d'échec version sorcier et le ramena.

- Une chance que j'en ai un, n'est-ce pas ? dit Snape d'un ton mielleux.

Harry ne répondit rien, et se contenta de s'asseoir sur la chaise en prenant un air de prince. Il invita Snape à s'asseoir à son tour, et ils placèrent les pièces.

- Professeur, ça vous dirait de faire un pari ?

- Un pari Potter ? Je pense que la tombola m'a suffit !

- Juste un pari !. Si c'est moi qui gagne, je vous fais encore faire un défilé. Mais si vous gagnez… ça sera vous qui ferez ce que vous voulez cette nuit.

- Cette nuit ? C'est quoi ces propositions… ?

- C'est vous qui vouliez vous agripper. Mais si je refuse, vous seriez bien embêté, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Alors si vous gagnez, je ne refuserai pas… enfin si vous osez…

_Allez accepte Ducon._

- D'accord, c'est entendu, répondit Snape sur un ton de défi.

_Ouais, je suis un génie !_

Tous des génies dites-moi…

_Il ne me manque plus qu'à perdre !_

La partie commença. En quelques minutes, Harry avait déjà réussit à avoir deux pions et une tour. Snape le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Il voulait gagner, mais on aurait dit qu'il faisait tout pour perdre !

La partie continua, et Harry essayait de jouer le plus mal possible. Il arriva un moment où la reine de Harry pouvait aisément faire un échec et mat à Severus (qui était plongé dans le jeu comme un Grand Maître) mais au lieu de profiter, il fit mine de bouger un pion. Severus, tout content, réussit à avoir la plupart des autres pièces à Harry. Il n'était visiblement pas très doué, pourtant il semblait y mettre tout son cœur.

Puis arriva le moment fatidique que Harry attendait : il allait se faire mettre échec et mat.

_Allez, tu bouges ton fou et je ne pourrai plus bouger mon roi sans qu'il se fasse fracasser… tu sais, on appelle ça « échec et mat »…_

Puis, Severus bougea son fou, et Harry fut échec et mat.

'_tin j'ai vraiment cru qu'il n'allait pas gagner, même en faisant exprès de mal jouer j'aurais pu gagner…_

- Echec et mat, Potter.

- Bravo… fit Harry, en essayant de paraître déçu.

- Finalement ce week-end je ne serai pas tout le temps à votre disposition…

- Un pari est un pari, dit Harry d'un ton solennel, vous avez gagné.

Severus paraissait fou de joie, mais ça se voyait bien qu'il essayait de se contenir.

- Il est déjà plus de dix heures… dit Snape d'une voix langoureuse. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite.

- En effet, je ne vous le fais pas dire… dit Harry, qui était content, mais anxieux.

- Bon, je propose qu'on aille se coucher tout de suite.

- Déjà ? s'exclama Harry.

- Bah oui, c'est pas toutes les nuits que je peux faire ce que je veux de vous. Et, ô ciel, il fait déjà nuit, regardez le soleil est déjà parti dormir, sa copine la lune est venu nous dire bonsoir !

Harry regarda Severus d'un air blasé.

- Oui bien sûr, sa copine la lune… dit Harry.

- Alors je peux faire ce que je veux de vous jusqu'au levé du soleil, c'est bien ça… ?

- Oui.

_Ouais enfin faudra pas trop abuser hein…_ pensa Harry.

Il savait que ça faciliterait sa vengeance, mais il n'avait pas envie non plus de se retrouver à faire n'importe quoi.

Comme on dit, « faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties » (NDA : veuillez pardonner cet accès de bêtise)

- N'ayez pas peur, Potter, on va juste aller dormir, dit Snape, d'un ton joyeux.

- C'est ce qu'on dit ! C'est ce qu'ils disent TOUS !

- Euh, Potter ?

- Oui, ça va. Allez, allons _dormir_.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Harry commença à se changer sous les yeux exorbités de Snape.

- Kévoufaites ?

- J'me change, du verbe se changer, je me change, tu te changes, il se change…

- Oui mais allez faire ça ailleurs que sous mon nez !

- Ho ! P'tite nature ! Vous m'avez bien vu tout à l'heure, alors ne faites pas comme si ça vous gênait…

- Mais c'est pas ça… soupira Snape.

---

**POV Harry**

_(oui je sais je n'ai encore jamais fait de POV mais j'avais envie d'en faire un pour le début de cette scène. On peut dire que je suis très axée sur le point de vue de Snape en général, alors là, je vais faire un point de vue de Harry… je le fais au présent, c'est mieux)_

Je me déshabille sous les yeux médusés de ce foutu Snape. Et cet idiot me demande d'aller le faire ailleurs que sous son gros nez ! Je sais bien qu'il meurt d'envie que je le fasse devant lui…

Ca y est, je suis nu, il est fasciné par mon dos et mes fesses. Je suis si beau que ça ? Faut croire que oui… Je prends un vêtement qui me fait office de pyjama, l'enfile, et je me glisse dans le lit de Snape. Qu'est-ce qu'il est doux ce lit… espérons que Snape soit vraiment motivé, au pire la poudre devrait faire effet…

Il éteint la lumière, et quitte la chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Je n'ai pas fait ce pari de merde aux échecs pour qu'il se barre ! Tant mieux, au moins ça m'éloigne du moment où il va vouloir faire mumuse…

Deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre. Il entre, et se glisse dans le lit à son tour. Je déglutis, redoutant le pire. D'un côté, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça… après tout, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal Severus Snape… puis il m'a fait plutôt marrer ce week-end.

Mais bon, voilà quoi…

- Bonne nuit, Potter… dit-il à voix basse.

- Bonne nuit…

Puis le silence. Puis l'attente. Bon, je ne vais pas y passer Noël ! Quoique ça n'est pas dans très longtemps Noël… Mais bon, je veux me venger, mais faut pas trop pousser, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Soudain, je sens un corps chaud venir se coller contre moi. OHMONDIEU ! C'en est fait, je vais bien m'amuser. Dormir ? Tu parles !

- Alors Potter ?

- Alors quoi… ?

- On s'amuse bien dans mon lit ?

Il est complètement pété, ça se voit. Quoique non. Il paraît normal. Mon Dieu, si sans la poudre il est comme ça, j'ai bien peur du résultat avec. J'aurais peut-être pas du en mettre. T'façon, c'est fait, et je n'ai plus d'antidote. Puis ça peut être une expérience intéressante.

Mais sa voix commence à changer…

- Potteuur… vous avez mis quoi dans le repas ?

- Moi ? Rien voyons !

Il se doute de quelque chose.

- J'sais pas, mais j'me sens… léger ! Bien ! Et j'ai encore plus envie de vous câliner.

- Vraiment ? Charmant…

Je me retourne vers lui, et passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Ca devrait accélérer la chose.

- J'ai envie de vous faire un GROS câlin Potter.

- Ah ? Et en quel honneur ?

- Parce que j'vous zaime, Potter.

C'est officiel, il est complètement ailleurs. Merci petite poudre. Un Severus dans son état normal n'aurait jamais dit à quelqu'un comme moi qu'il l'aime. Même si c'était vrai. Mais je me sens flaté en fait...

- Et qu'entendez-vous par « câlin » ? Non parce que je n'ai pas envie de marcher comme un canard pendant deux jours…

Il ne peut se retenir et commence à rire, d'un rire étrange. C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends rire celui-là.

- Je fais ce que je veux Potter… plus rien n'a d'importance… vous voulez pas venir dans mes bras ?

Ca y est. Enfin. Sans broncher, je me glisse dans ses bras, tout content de sa demande. C'est bizarre, mais je me sens bien. L'est pas si mal que ça le Severus Snape. Mon Dieu, à quoi je pense ? Bref…

Il a l'air heureux, car il me sert de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Il m'aime vraiment ce… ? Mon Dieu. Tant mieux, ma vengeance sera d'autant plus cruelle. Maintenant, il va falloir que je rentre dans mon personnage… à cent pour cent. Je vais lui faire espérer, lui faire croire… mais au final, il n'aura rien, à part cette nuit.

Je continue de passer ma main dans ses cheveux tout propres. C'est marrant, en un soir, j'ai vu Snape rire, avoir les cheveux propres, et me dire qu'il m'aimait ! Enorme, non ?

Puis, sans prévenir, il attrape ma tête et commence à… oh mon Dieu ! Il m'embrasse. Instant de terreur absolue. Quoique ce n'est pas si mal que ça… si je veux me venger, faut rentrer dans le rôle. Je me mets sur lui et répond au baiser. Il en est ravi, l'homme en noir. Et moi d'un côté, je ne suis pas si dégoûté que ça. Faudra que j'en parle à Ron un de ces quatre.

Mais que… Merlin, il me tripote de partout le vieux pervers ! Je sais que j'ai de belles fesses, mais faudrait pas voir à trop abuser ! Mais non, je me laisse faire. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me plait terriblement d'un côté. Quel cadeau… extra. Pas d'autres mots. Et ce pari aux échecs qui n'est qu'un simple prétexte pour lui faire croire qu'il n'aurait pas de réticences de ma part… pour « accélérer les choses ».

Je crois qu'en fait il me plait le graisseux des cheveux… à sa manière. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera d'avoir ma vengeance. Non.

---

Harry et Snape se trouvaient donc tendrement enlacés dans le lit, en train de se rouler ze palot of ze siècle. Snape était heureux. Il détestait ce garçon, mais il avait tellement envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de le sentir près de lui…

Serait-il mazo ? Fou ?

Seul mon petit doigt de pied le sait (et il ne veut pas me répondre, l'abruti…).

Snape continuait de balader ses mains dans le dos de son élève, dérapant parfois _par accident_ un peu plus bas... Il se sent vraiment ailleurs. Comme il le dit, plus rien n'a d'importance. Harry aurait mis de la drogue dans son assiette ? Vraiment ? Il aurait osé ? De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé, il l'aurait quand même agrippé pendant la nuit. NA ! Foi de Snape.

Ce corps de jeune Potter était vraiment sensationnel. **Merci tombola chérie !**

Puis Snape eut une idée. Une idée complètement folle.

- Potter, vous savez faire les enfants ?

- GNEUH ?

- Les bébés...

- Euuuuh oui, et nous sommes deux hommes, à moins que vous ne m'ayez caché la vérité, qui sait...

- Non…

- Donc, on ne peut PAS avoir d'enfants, enfin on ne peut pas en faire.

- C'était une image, Potter.

- Oui bah non.

- Non mais si.

- Si mais non.

- Non mais si !

- NAN !

Il fallait lui calmer ses ardeurs au Snape. L'était rapide. Bon, changement de plan.

- Moi aussi je vous aime professeur.

Harry eut envie d'exploser de rire après cette déclaration mensongère.

- C'est vrai Potter ?

- Evidement, Snape…

Puis, il embrassa son professeur passionemment, bien déterminé à aller au bout des choses, même s'il devait avoir quelques regrets par la suite... non, la vengeance était trop belle pour être gachée...

* * *

_A suivre..._

Je sais, je suis sadique ! Je termine le chapitre là car sinon dans deux ans j'y suis encore ! Mais que va faire Harry pour se venger… ? Je pense que ça ne doit pas être très dur à trouver ! Vous comprendrez que tout se déclenchera pour de bon au prochain chapitre !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci à tous ! La suite ? (puppy dog eyes)


	9. Pense aux fleurs

**Un cadeau... extra.**

Reuh les gens. Je sais, je mets du temps à écrire ! Mais voici enfin la suite ! Bon, déjà, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews.  
Bon, _dans ce chapitre_, il va y avoir un peu de… comment appeler ça ? **Un lemon** ? Non, je ne sais pas. **Lime** ? Qui sait. Bon bref **vous avez compris le principe, ça part en câlin, tout en restant dans l'humour, du moins j'espère**. Voilà, alors blabla habituel, ceux qui sont horrifiés à l'idée de voir du pseudo-lemon-slash, fuyez au plus vite ce chapitre. Et, désolée si c'est pitoyable ! Mais c'est mon premier lemon slash, héhé !  
N'ayez pas peur, ce chapitre paraît long. Bon, il est long, mais c'est pour me faire pardonner du temps que j'ai pris ! Et puis c'est un peu une feinte, il y a beaucoup de dialogues !

_PS : je vous prie à l'avance de me pardonner tous mes petits délires qui ne font rire personne à part moi (enfin qui sait).  
PPS : pour les incultes : Le loup et l'agneau est une fable de Jean de La Fontaine… Les fleurs du mal est un recueil de poèmes de Charles Baudelaire. Voilà !_

* * *

Chapitre neuvième : Pense aux fleurs...

* * *

Harry avait beau trouver ça pas déplaisant, ce n'était pas non plus le genre de chose qu'il faisait tous les soirs avant de s'endormir. Rouler une pelle à Snape, ça, ce n'était pas non plus le genre de truc qu'il faisait à chaque cours de potion. Mais l'amour, c'est bien connu : ça comme par un râteau et ça fini par une pelle ! A moins que cela ne soit dans l'autre sens… il ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment, et il s'en fichait un peu des proverbes et expressions à cet instant. 

Snape promenait, tout joyeux, tout pas dans son état normal, ses mains sur Harry. Bon, la réaction de Harry ne se fit pas attendre. Harry pu d'ailleurs lire un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres de son professeur. Ce fut le-truc-en-trop-qui-traumatisait-le-Ryry.

Sans crier gare (cinq minutes d'arrêt), Harry s'arracha des mains de son professeur, sous les protestations de ce dernier, et sans demander son reste, s'enfuit en courant le plus loin possible…

- Mais Potter, m'enfin, z'allez où… ? On s'amuse biiien !

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'entendre les gémissements plaintifs de son professeur. Non, il était déjà loin, très très loin, quelque part dans Poudlard. Où ? Il n'en savait rien, la seule chose qu'il comprenait, c'est qu'il était loin, loin de Snape et de ses câlins un peu trop poussés. Il se passa la main sur la bouche, comme pour se nettoyer. Quelle idée de le droguer à moitié ? Bon, d'accord, ça facilitait les choses, mais d'un côté, cette vengeance était peut-être un peu trop… trop… trop quoi ! Il aurait du avoir une autre idée…

Mais non, c'était trop tard… puis en y repensant, il n'y avait pas que des mauvais côté, même si en soit Snape n'était pas particulièrement le fantasme de Harry, il n'était pas non plus dépourvu d'un certain charme…

_Je vais tomber amoureux tant qu'on y est tiens ! Puis quoi encore ! Nan mais on veut vraiment me faire faire des conneries dans les fics…_

Harry courait en pyjama dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard… tout le monde était dans son dortoir, heureusement pour lui. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à éviter Rusard, et les préfets… Harry courait silencieusement dans les couloirs, avec l'espoir d'atteindre son dortoir, et de se réveiller le lendemain matin dans son lit, se disant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

BANG !

Il venait d'entrer en collision avec deux personnes. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié de regarder devant lui l'espace d'une trentaine de secondes, et n'avait pas remarqué que deux personnes fonçaient dans la direction opposé. Tous les trois étaient par terre.

- Harry ?

- Fred ? George ?

- Et bé vieux, désolés, on ne t'avait pas vu non plus, à vrai dire, on regardait derrière nous, on était en train de semer Gi…

Une voix stridente retentit :

- JE VAIS VOUS AVOIR, SALES TRAITRES !

Ginny venait d'arriver dans le couloir, et courait après les jumeaux, le visage rouge de colère.

- Tu sais Harry, elle est très rancunière, dans dix ans ça sera pareil, mais à force de hurler, Rusard va finir par lui tomber dessus, dit Fred.

- Oui mais si on ne bouge pas, c'est sur NOUS qu'elle va tomber ! s'exclama George en attrapa Harry et Fred, et en les soulevant.

Sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passait, Harry fut soulevé, et se retrouva en train de courir entre Fred et George. Ginny criait toujours derrière, et Harry, sans raison particulière, se sentit à nouveau pousser des ailes, et courut de plus belle, suivit de près par les jumeaux. Au coin d'un couloir, Fred attrapa George et Harry, et les fit se glisser dans un placard.

Ginny arriva à l'angle, et s'arrêta, observant les lieux. Fred, George et Harry retenaient leur souffle dans le placard. Ginny se mit à chercher derrière les tableaux, à faire le tour du couloir, à essayer de trouver une entrée secrète quelconque sur les murs…

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas loin ! Je vais vous attraper !

- C'est moi qui vais t'attraper! dit une voix venant de derrière Ginny.

Rusard venait de débarquer, et tenait Ginny fermement par le bras.

- On se balade en soirée, mademoiselle Weasley ? On va aller faire un tour par le bureau du directeur, allez, suivez-moi.

Ginny suivit Rusard tout en maudissant ses frères. Dans le placard, dans le noir, les jumeaux et Harry riaient de bon cœur.

- Ah, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait y passer, dit Fred.

- Et en plus elle s'est fait choper par Rusard… ajouta George, en retenant des larmes de rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, tu n'es pas au courant, c'est vrai. Tu sauras tout ça lundi soir, pour le compte rendu, dit George.

- Le compte rendu ?

- Oui, continua Fred, le compte rendu de notre tombola. On va faire une sorte d'exposé sur les résultats, les gagnants témoigneront… tu vois le genre ?

- Oui, je vois, dit Harry en avalant sa salive bruyamment.

- On aura la joie de savoir tout ce que tu as fait subir à Snape ! ajouta George, joyeusement.

- Euh, ouais… dit Harry.

- Tiens d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec lui ?

- Euh, bah…

Avant que Harry ne réponde, Fred essaya de bouger dans le noir, mais le placard était trop petit, les trois adolescents étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Et même un peu trop. Fred était légèrement trop collé à Harry pour ne pas remarquer que Harry n'était pas tout à fait dans un état de repos habituel.

- Euh bon, je ne veux pas jouer les idiots, dit Fred, mais il n'y a pas de lampe torche dans ce placard ?

- Négatif, répondit George. Y'en a que dans la réserve de trucs de moldus de papa.

- Très bien. Alors George, dis-moi, Ginny ne te ferait pas de l'effet par hasard ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non, m'enfin ! Déjà que j'ai eu du mal la nuit dernière… répliqua George.

- Bon, si ce n'est pas toi, George… Harry, dis-moi, c'est moi qui te fais cet effet là ?

- Heu vouiménon… répondit à voix basse Harry.

- Ginny ? George ?

- Non... mais enfin... euh...

- Non parce que je crois bien que…

- Oui bon bah euh… dit Harry, se sentant rougir comme Ron.

Il se recula le plus loin qu'il pu et passa sa main contre la pseudo lampe torche. Mon Dieu, il avait oublié ce petit détail.

- Harry… et bien ? dit George.

- Et bien quoi ? répondit Harry d'un air bête.

- Et bien qui te fait cet effet là ?

- Moi ? Meuh personne j'allais aux toilettes en fait…

- A plus de onze heures du soir, en pyjama, alors que tu as des toilettes dans le bureau de Snape, ou dans ton dortoir, termina Fred.

- Tu es resté dormir chez Snape ? dit George.

- Bin voui… répondit Harry.

- TOUT S'EXPLIQUE ! s'écria Fred. C'est LUI, George. C'est SNAPE qui lui fait de l'effet. Héhé…

_Mais euuuuh même po vrai…_

- D'ailleurs, j'y repense, tu DOIS profiter de ton cadeau. Snape doit être impatient de te retrouver, dit Fred.

- Oh non, pas du tout, lui il a pas du tout envie de… essaya de dire Harry.

- Moui c'est ça, j'ai tout compris moi, dit Fred. Allez, tu vas retourner dans son bureau tout de suite !

- Nan je veux pas ! se plaignit Harry.

- George, moi j'ai fait Ron, tu fais Harry.

- D'ac, allez Harry, on me suit !

George et Fred ouvrirent la porte, et sortirent Harry du placard. Résigné, Harry se laissa traîner jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Snape par George, sans un mot.

- Allez Ryry, il est temps !

- Noooon…

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'en as pas envie !

- J'ai pas envie de le voir… se lamenta Harry.

- Fallait pas le choisir !

- Oui mais non, je veux pas le voir…

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'aimes pas ce week-end ?

- Nooon…

- Si si, répondit George.

- Oui mais il a envie de me… de me…

- De te…

- De me faire des choses pas très… enfin disons que c'est pas très…

- Innocent ? Héhé, Harry, j'apprends quelque chose, allez, raison de plus, va le rejoindre, grand fou.

- Oui mais moi je veux pas… !

- Mouais bien sûr.

- Je veux pas.

- Ca se voit que tu veux.

- Non.

- Même un peu…

- Bon un tout petit peu alors…

- Mouais, allez, vas-y !

George ouvrit la porte, et jeta Harry à l'intérieur, tandis que Harry insultait George de tous les noms.

_Rah, non, pourquoi je les ai rencontrés sur mon chemin… maintenant je vais devoir subir les avances d'un Snape drogué, à qui j'ai dit que je l'aimais ! Quelle vengeance… allez, vois le bon côté, demain matin, quand tu accompliras la vengeance, niark…_

- Ca va aller Harry, allez, j'y vais ! dit la voix de George derrière la porte.

_Tu parles…_

Il entendit les bruits de pas de George qui s'éloignait.

Désormais, il était seul. Seul, avec un Snape, quelque part, qui était complètement fou. Mais d'un côté, il FALLAIT le faire. Parce que le lendemain… Harry souriait déjà de triomphe et de joie en s'imaginant la tête de Snape lors du moment crucial de sa vengeance. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, c'était merveilleux, il allait pouvoir lui faire la pire des choses qu'on fait à quelqu'un qui nous aime.

Soudain, Harry eut une illumination. S'il voulait tenir plus facilement le coup, il n'avait qu'à se droguer lui-même ! Oui, finalement, ce n'était pas mauvais, puis ça pouvait être marrant. Mais bon, il aurait aimé rester maître de ses actes… et puis, comme disait George… il ne détestait pas ça non plus…

L'illuminé secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces images. Déjà qu'il avait du jouer son séducteur pendant les deux précédents jours… au point d'en faire perdre la tête à Snape. Tant mieux. Mais maintenant, c'était, comme on dit, le clou du spectacle. Ca promettait…

Harry Se leva, et se décida à y aller. Il avança doucement vers la porte de la chambre de Snape, et glissa un œil. Il était allongé, à moitié endormi.

_Ouf, au moins il ne me sautera pas dessus._

Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait rangé sa poudre blanche, espérant qu'il lui en reste. Mais avant d'avoir pu attraper quoi que ce soit, une poigne de fer se referma sur son épaule.

- Ohhh vous voilà de retour, Potter…

Harry sentit tout son corps se glacer sur place.

- Euh voui me voilà….

- Vous étiez très entreprenant Potter, quand soudain, alors qu'on s'amusait bien, vous êtes parti… dit Snape.

- Ah ? Euh voui en effet, je suis parti.

- Et pourquoi, Potter ?

- Euh j'ai soudainement eu envie… d'aller aux toilettes !

Snape, malgré son état secondaire, n'était pas encore tout à fait alliéné.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous avez encore une bosse dans votre pantalon de pyjama. Vous seriez-vous perdu sur le chemin des toilettes, Potter ? C'est sûr, la porte en face, c'est tellement compliqué…

Harry garda le silence pendant quelques secondes.

- Vous êtes perspicace, professeur.

_Allez mon vieux, jette-toi à l'eau, puis après tout, C'EST PAS SI TERRIBLE. Non, c'est même extra ! Héhé !_

Auto-persuation, qui marche. Après tout, le Ryry a bien réussi à adopter une attitude ambiguë pendant deux jours, ce n'est pas une petite nuit qui va l'effrayer !

- D'accord, je n'allais pas aux toilettes…

- Où alors ?

- Rien, j'ai juste eu envie de m'éloigner de vous l'espace de quelques minutes, mais, c'est fini, je suis revenu…

- Bon, on pourrait reprendre où on en était ? dit Snape, impatient de faire la découverte minutieuse de ce jeune corps de Potter.

- Oui oui, avec plaisiiiiir, dit Harry d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

_Allez c'est partouze ! Euh c'est parti…_

Harry poussa Snape sur le lit.

- Allez, allons-y gaiement !

Harry monta à son tour, et s'approcha de son professeur, lentement, lentement…

- Ca va, je ne vous dérange pas Potter ? Non parce que à cette allure…

- Et bah à vous de jouer si vous êtes si malin ! rétorqua Harry.

- Très bien, Potteuuur.

Snape retourna Harry, et le plaça sous lui, et commença à l'embrasser, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_AHOHMONDIEUNONPASENCORE ! Allez, pense à quelque chose de joyeux… à… à… ton kit pour balai… non ça ne marche pas… alors à… à des fleurs tiens ! Oui c'est beau les fleurs ! PENSE AUX FLEURS MON RYRY !_

Harry sentait que son pantalon de pyjama allait finir par se déchirer dans une sublime explosion (boom!), et remarqua, malheureusement, qu'il en était de même pour Snape.

_MON DIEU MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE ?_

- Potter, vous savez, je vous trouve vraiment trop…

- Trop… ? dit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

- Trop…

- Beau ? Génial ? Intelligent ? Fort ? Doué ? Oui je sais, merci…

- … habillé.

- Aaaah ? Vraiment ? Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à me déshabiller tant que vous y êtes…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry essaya de ne pas trop se débattre, et pensa aux fleurs.

_Allez bon sang y'a pas de mal à ça ! Puis au pire tu lui balances un oubliette !_

Harry prit une grande inspiration, sourit à son professeur, et se laissa faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas si mal de profiter de lui…

- Bon sang, c'que vous z'êtes lent Snapy ! J'aurais eu le temps de vous déshabiller deux fois…

- Une fois suffira, Potter, à moins que vous ne vouliez m'ôter la peau ?

- Euh non, je m'en passerai.

Harry se trouvait dans une situation assez délicate, il était en caleçon.

- Très bien... oh, vous avez un caleçon pour la nuit ?

- Euh bah oui, on est jamais trop prudent, qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver…

- Oui, je pourrais avoir envie de le retirer. Avec les dents, je peux ?

- HEIN ? s'écria Harry, en se collant à l'autre bout du lit.

_Le malade est revenu…_

- Euh les mains c'est pas bien ? tenta Harry d'un ton jovial.

- Allez, c'est plus marrant avec les dents !

- Non, non, pas ce soir Snapy. C'est un ordre ! N'oubliez pas que vous êtes sous mon contrôle. Vous ne touchez pas ce caleçon avec vos dents ! Vous savez…

- Mais je vous zaiiime ! Je vous veuuuuux ! dit Snape.

On pouvait dire que ça sortait du fond du cœur.

- Ouais, et ta mère, marmona Harry.

- Ma mère ?

- Hein ? Non ! Je disais, et votre maire, vous lui retirez son caleçon avec les dents ?

- …

- Non ?

- Vous n'avez pas dit ça… susurra Snape.

- Mais si…

- Menteur.

- Menteur vous-même.

- Non, c'était nul ça Potter ! Bon maintenant, laissez moi vous mettre en tenu d'Adam…

- Et Eve ?

- Vous semblez doué. Attendez, j'en ai d'autres. Roméo et…

- Juliette, facile.

- Le loup et…

- Euh… la louve ?

- L'AGNEAU ! s'écria Snape.

- Ah. C'est quoi ce couple ?

- C'est une fable.

- On faisait des couples avant. C'est pas du jeu.

- On s'en balance, laissez-moi vous foutre à poil !

- Oui bon ça va, j'arrive !

Harry s'approcha à nouveau de Snape. Ce dernier l'attrapa vivement par les hanches, et lui retira son caleçon. Snape détailla à nouveau son élève.

- Oui bon bah ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois dans la salle de bain, commenta Harry, assit en tailleur sur le lit.

- A part ça, fit Snape en montrant l'érection de Harry.

- Oui, à part ça, dit Harry, d'un ton blasé, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

- ...

- …

- … ?

- A vous, dit Harry.

- A moi ?

- A vous de vous déshabiller.

- Ah. Vous ne tenez pas à le faire, Potter ?

- Pas particulièrement.

- J'insiste.

- Si vous insistez.

Harry leva sa baguette, murmura un sort, et en une seconde et trente-deux centièmes, Snape fut complètement nu.

- Mais c'est quoi votre sort ? s'écria Snape, abasourdi.

- Vous ne connaissez pas ? dit Harry, qui essayait de regarder ailleurs, pour ne pas voir son professeur dénudé.

- Si, mais ce n'est pas marrant du tout ! Vous auriez pu me les enlever vous-même, avec vos dents…

- Laissez mes dents en dehors de tout ça ! répliqua Harry, agacé par la fixation bucco-dentaire de Snape.

- Et mes dents à moi ?

- Pareil !

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est nus…

- On va faire un cours d'anatomie ! termina Harry, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais non, c'est pas drôle. Vous savez…

- Chut, ne dites rien, je plaisantais. Et je vous rappelle que je fais ce que je veux. Ca vous dérange si on éteint la lumière ?

- Pourquoi l'éteindre ? demanda Snape.

- Je visualiserai mieux les fleurs.

- Les fleurs ?

- … du mal …

(**nda** : non je déconne)

- Les fleurs ?

- Non rien, oubliez ! Un p'tit truc pour aller mieux ! répondit Harry.

Harry éteignit la lumière, et attira son professeur contre lui. Cette sensation, cette sensation d'un corps nu contre le sien, c'était vraiment… étrange. Etrange et particulièrement plaisant. M'enfin, comment Snape, professeur qui le déteste, âgé de vingt ans de plus, avait-il pu tomber amoureux de lui aussi facilement ? Il lui avait suffit de jouer son « je-te-fais-des-avances-mais-en-fait-non » pour que Snape craque. Bon, l'espionnage dans la salle de bain y avait peut-être contribué… et qui sait, Snape avait peut-être dissimulé cette attirance sous sa méprise ?

Non, ça, non, il le détestait sincèrement, même avec tous les efforts du monde, il semblait impossible pour Harry de manifester autant de haine à quelqu'un qu'on est censé aimer.

_Tombola, je t'aimeuuuh, ô Tombola, je te haiiiis !_

Alors que Harry chantait ce refrain à tue-tête dans son esprit, il sentit une main se serrer autour de sa pseudo lampe torche (on ne l'a pas oublié, m'enfin !).

- Non, je ne fais pas fonction éclairage, dit Harry, qui essayait de ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

- Hein ?

- Non, rien. Continuez, je vous en prie. Profitons joyeusement de votre état de drogué qui n'hésite pas à déballer ses sentiments.

- Gneuh ?

- Faites, faites…

Harry s'étonna lui-même de prononcer ces mots. Mais après tout, il n'allait pas dire non… puis, il repensa au lendemain… aux fleurs, aux prés, à la paix dans le monde… à un whisky pur feu… enfin… AUX BELLES FLEURS ! Oui, c'est joyeux l'art floral, ça vous fait voir la vie en rose, et tout devient bonheur et volupté.

De toute façon, aucun des deux n'allaient aller raconter ce qu'il avait fait, surtout Snape, qui risquait d'avoir quelques blancs dans sa mémoire… bon, les blancs, disons qu'il se rappellera quand même, mais pas avec précision…

- Bon, vous comptez faire quoi ? demanda Harry, tandis que Snape avait toujours sa main refermée sur l'objet de ses désirs les plus intimes (euh ?).

- Avec mes dents, je peux ?

- MAIS IL EST CANNIBAL OU QUOI ? s'écria Harry.

- Non, je voulais dire…

- Oui, bon, ne dites rien, et faites, allez, et plus vite que ça, avant que ça ne devienne un ordre. Et pas de cannibalisme, hein…

Harry était allongé, sur le dos, les yeux vers le plafond, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il pensait. Etait-ce une si bonne idée ? Non… mais… s'il laissait cette occasion de se venger de tout ce que lui avait fait subir Snape passer, c'était fichu. Fred et George n'allaient pas réorganiser une tombola tous les jours, et même si c'était le cas, Harry n'allait pas gagner tout le temps le gros lot. Et puis, Snape, pas fou, ne se laisserait pas avoir deux fois et refuserait de se prêter à un jeu comme celui là…

Non, c'était maintenant ou jamais ! Puis il était plutôt pas mal en fait, il aurait du l'espionner dans la salle de bain… bref… quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! Allons-y gaiement, allez !

Go go go…

_Go, go, go, gogo ? OHMONDIEU !_

Harry du retenir à la fois un cri de surprise, d'incompréhension, de plaisir, de plein de choses encore… à ce moment précis, pas besoin de fleurs. Allez, exit les fleufleurs. Snape venait en fait de frôler sa lampe torche (**nda :** bon promis, j'arrête avec ça… mais il le fallait, une dernière fois) du bout des lèvres. Juste frôler. Harry fut à fois la fois surpris, mais pas tant que ça. C'était une étape qu'il avait envisagé, certes, qu'il avait peut-être un peu espérée dans ses fantasmes personnels, mais qu'il avait concrétisé, non, ça, pas encore. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Sa surprise fut telle qu'il voulu se redresser d'un coup, et il se froissa un muscle dans l'épaule.

- AÏE AÏE AÏÏÏE ! s'écria-t-il.

- Je vous fais _mal_ ? demanda Snape, en relevant la tête. Pardonnez-moi Potter, ce n'était pas mon intention…

- Rah mais non ce n'est pas vous, c'est MOI qui me fais mal tout seul… non, _vous ça va_…

_Pardonnez-moi… c'est trop tard mon vieux, je ne te pardonnerai pas pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir… alors essaye de te rattraper en réussissant bien ton entreprise… mon courroux sera peut-être moins terrible… si tu m'aimes tant. Mais… MON COURROUX TU SUBIRAS !_ (**nda :** on voit bien la fille s'est tapé le classicisme en cours de français XD)

Pour essayer d'oublier la stupidité de son professeur provoquée par la poudre blanche ingérée, il pensa aux fleurs… jusqu'au moment où Snape retourna à sa tache. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y alla pas de main (enfin de bouche) morte. Les lents va-et-vients chassaient les fleurs de l'esprit de Harry, qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

_OHMONDIEUOHMONDIEU !_

C'était délicieux et terrorisant. Puis, d'un coup, il n'y eut plus rien. Harry rouvrit les yeux, et regarda, à contrecœur, en direction de son professeur.

IL S'ETAIT ENDORMI.

- Eh non, hé, pas maintenant !

Il se redressa vivement :

- NAN MAIS VOUS POUVEZ PAS PIONCER DANS UN MOMENT PAREIL ?

C'était la faute à la poudre… elle avait un peu trop dilaté le cerveau du Severus, et ce dernier avait fini par s'endormir.

Lentement, il releva la tête, tiré de son sommeil léger.

- Plait-il ?

- Mais vous êtes NUL ! s'écria Harry, qui voulait stimuler son professeur afin de le rendre plus performant. Même Ron ferait MIEUX !

- KOUUUUA ? s'exclama Snape, tiré de sa rêverie. VOUS AVEZ DEJA FAIT CA AVEC WEASLEY ? JE LE SAVAIS !

- NON, j'ai juste qu'il FERAIT mieux, pas qu'il FAISAIT mieux ! NUANCE !

- Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit…

- Au lieu de délirer, reprenez où vous en étiez, allez !

- Ca vous plait alors ?

- Dire le contraire serait mentir, répondit Harry, son regard lançant des éclairs à Snape.

Pour toute réponse, Snape lui lança un regard rempli d'amour, qui démoralisa Harry. Puis, il reprit.

- Vala, LA, c'est mieux…

En fait, il n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation auparavant. Finalement, l'être nommé Snape était rudement doué, et même malgré la drogue… non, à part quelques coups de fatigue, il était très performant. Un Snape amoureux, il n'y a rien de tel…

_Tomboooola, ô je t'aimeuuuuh…_

Harry voyait des fleurs partout, tant le plaisir était intense. Finalement, les propositions bucco-dentaires de Snape étaient très avantageuses, oh oui. Snape y mettait tout son savoir et tout son cœur, dans des va-et-vients maîtrisés, et même malgré le noir total, on eût dit qu'il était en plein jour et qu'il pouvait apercevoir chaque parcelle de peau du membre de Harry, afin de détecter les endroits les plus sensibles, et d'y déposer sa langue. Tout un art, dites-moi.

Harry avait les yeux fermés, oubliait tout, même le fait que la personne qui était en train de lui faire une chose ô combien merveilleuse était Snape, un être qu'il détestait particulièrement. Qu'il détestait, mais qu'il appréciait dans ces moments là…

Son esprit vacillait entre « Ô mon Dieu délivrez-moi de ce truc atroce et que j'aille dormir tranquillement dans mon lit » et « allez continue bon sang ». Et vu son inertie totale et son absence de protestations, il était facile de deviner qu'il optait plutôt pour la seconde option.

Ses mains se refermaient avec violence sur les draps, sa respiration s'accélérait à chaque seconde. Il transpirait, alors qu'il ne faisait presque aucun mouvement. Non, il préférait laisser l'autre graisseux des cheveux se débrouiller tout seul.

Au moment fatidique où il sentit qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir résister, et que toute tentative de raisonnement du genre « non mais ça va pas de faire ça avec LUI, mais que fais-tu petit délinquant ? » s'avérait inutile, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jusqu'au sang. Mais aucune douleur ne vint, il était submergé par le plaisir, et le sang qui coula légèrement n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là.

Il balbutiait des mots incompréhensibles, mais dont l'idée générale était saisissable aisément, du genre « rah mon Dieu qu'il est doué, pitié, que ça dure éternellement ». La seule chose qu'il falait, c'était qu'il garde en tête son objectif : ce qui effaçait toute chose en rapport avec de l'amour émanant de lui. Pourtant, il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier son nom. S'il faisait ça, tout était perdu, cela signifierait que sa vengeance n'en est plus une, mais qu'au contraire, que s'il l'exécute, cela sera une punition pour lui-même. Et ce n'est pas une punition : c'est une vengeance.

Mais, vengeance ou non, il ne pu se contenir plus longtemps. Dans un ultime cri étouffé par ses dents mordant dans sa lèvre, Harry eut la joie de faire découvrir à son professeur un nouveau dentifrice pour que ses dents soient moins jaunâtres. (**nda :** n'importe quoi XD) ou, en plus simple, il se libéra dans la bouche de celui qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Ses mains se relâchèrent, et il poussa un soupir de satisfaction, et de soulagement.

Snape se releva, et regarda Harry, qui lui, avait les yeux fermés.

- Potter ?

- Je vous hais.

- Potter… ?

- Je vous aime, pardon.

Mentir le mettait hors de lui. Il avait envie de lui cracher sa haine à la figure, mais comment pouvait-il faire ça à celui qui venait de lui procurer un plaisir proche de la perfection ?

_Mon Dieu, je vais finir amoureux, ça va mal, ça va TRES mal…_

Severus s'approcha à nouveau son élève, tout en déglutissant, et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Monsieur Potter m'ordonne-t-il quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Puis-je faire à ma guise ?

- Oui. Euh mais non !

- …

- D'accord, amusez-vous bien.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous faire de mal, vous savez…

- Vraiment ? C'est bien la première fois que vous me dites ça. Vous seriez tombé réellement amoureux de moi, hein ?

- Vous croyez que j'ai choisi ? Et ces derniers jours, vous n'arrêtiez pas de me narguer, Potter ; dois-je en conclure que vous souffrez d'un dédoublement de la personnalité et que votre « autre » m'aime, mais pas la première personnalité ? Vous avez pourtant pris plaisir à vous…

- OUI, JE SAIS. Mais voilà, c'est… inattendu.

_Tu parles, c'est ce que j'attendais oui._

- Très bien… pourrais-je… vous être tellement beau, encore plus que votre père, vous savez ?

- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de comparer.

- Je ne voulais pas vous froisser, Harry.

_Gnngngng il m'appelle Harry ? J'vais lui faire bouffer les chiottes moi !_

Harry se laissa faire. Il fallait… Harry ne su pas très bien ce que son professeur faisait, ni dans quelle position il essayait de le mettre. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Cependant, il du réprimer un cri de surprise, et de douleur cette fois-ci, quand son professeur tenta d'entrer en lui.

- Mais je veux pas faire de gosse ! s'écria Harry.

- Nous sommes deux hommes, on ne peut pas, répliqua Snape.

- Mais c'est une image, voyons !

- Allons bon ! Copieur !

Harry essaya de prendre sur lui, et essaya de penser à quelque chose d'agréable… AUX FLEURS ! Pour changer. La douleur… c'est que c'est pas trop faire pour ça, un derrière de Ryry Potter. Mais il allait falloir que ça change, et puis, en pensant aux fleurs, c'était pas si mal.

Son professeur, complètement dérangé par l'absorption de la poudre blanche, commençait des mouvements de hanches.

_Pourquoi je lui ai fait prendre ça, pourquoi je lui ai fait prendre ça, pourquoi je lui ai fait prendre ça, pourquoi je lui ai fait prendre ça, pourquoi je lui ai fait prendre ça, pourquoi je lui ai fait prendre ça…_

Harry ne bougeait pas, mais la douleur finit enfin par laisser place, même petite soit-elle, à un certain plaisir. Certes, ce n'était pas fabuleux, mais cela avait quelque chose de plaisant. Harry pensait de moins en moins à la verdure. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se surprit lui-même à participer aux mouvements de hanches, de plus en plus à chaque minute.

_Non, c'est SON affaire, c'est LUI qui veut, c'est LUI qui t'aime, ce n'est pas TOI !_

Mais, quand la tête dit non, le corps dit oui, c'est bien connu.

Harry se demandait sérieusement s'il allait passer en mode « canard » le lendemain (marcher comme…) mais peut importe, il s'en foutait… Snape murmurait son nom, mais lui se taisait… peu importe.

Finalement, Harry ne pu retenir un petit chuchotement, où on pouvait à peine entendre le prénom de son professeur. Snape se libéra dans le corps de Harry, et ce dernier s'écroula sur le lit, complètement épuisé, alors qu'il n'avait pas été le plus actif... Il venait de coucher avec Snape. Ce n'était pas censé aller aussi loin. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, la vengeance sera pire.

Snape s'allongea à côté de Harry, et l'enlaça dans ses bras. Après un long silence pesant de plusieurs minutes, où Harry réfléchissait, Snape brisa le silence.

- Potter, je m'excuse.

- Oui ?

- Pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir. Maintenant, c'est fini, je vous aime, je veux être avec vous.

- Je vous pardonne… moi aussi, je m'excuse.

_Oui, mais encore ?_

- Je t'aime, Harry…

Harry ne répondit rien, s'endormi auprès de son professeur, et garda sa colère pour lui. Sa colère contre Snape, et sa colère contre lui-même.

---

**Au réveil…**

Snape avait passé une nuit entière dans les bras de ce jeune garçon qu'il avait tant méprisé. Mais qu'il aimait tant. Il se surprenait encore lui-même de cette attitude, lui, le professeur Snape insensible, froid, curel, qui détestait les Gryffondors et Harry Potter... maintenant, il avait compris qu'il l'aimait. Et cette nuit... quelle nuit... un peu affolant... mais pourtant...

S'endormir avec Harry dans ses bras, sa douce peau contre la sienne, il s'en souveindrait toute sa vie. Mais, il était loin d'imaginer que cela serait ma dernière fois, selon Harry...

Lentement, il s'approcha de son élève encore endormi.

- Harry, réveille-toi, mon amour…

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, et regarda autour de lui. Snape était nu, et lui aussi. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Il grimaça légèrement, et essaya de sourire à Snape.

- Quelle nuit mémorable…

- Oh oui, en effet, répondit Harry.

Harry hésitait encore. Mais c'était le moment. Le moment ou jamais de faire mal à Snape, de le blesser, profondément.

- Je ne sais pas dans quel état j'étais, j'ai du être un peu rapide, désolé, Harry. Mais, je dois bien avouer que je t'aime quand même.

- Vous ne regrettez nullement ce que vous avez dit hier sous l'effet de la poudre ?

- La poudre ?

- Oui, vous n'étiez pas très lucide. Pardon. Je voulais savoir vos sentiments…

- Être malfaisant, qui me drogue… mais… oui, je le pense encore Potter.

Il l'avait appelé Potter, ce qui trahissait son énervement. Il avait été drogué. Il avait été pris au dépourvu, piégé. Comme un enfant.

- Mais, je t'aime.

- Vous m'aimez, Severus ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Et ?

- Que voulez-vous ? demande Harry.

- La même chose que vous. Vous m'avez dit que vous m'aimiez.

- J'ai dit une telle chose ?

- Oui. Je veux être avec vous. Vous le voulez aussi.

- Moi ? Non. Je ne veux pas être avec vous. Cette nuit était une erreur, je vous ai laissé faire pour ne pas que vous vous énerviez – vous savez, les gens sous l'emprise de drogues peuvent être violents, et vous n'auriez pas écoutés mes ordres. Je voulais simplement savoir ce que vous pensiez de moi. Et je le sais, maintenant.

- Vous… vous voulez dire que…

- Je ne vous aime pas, professeur. Je ne vous ai jamais aimé. Et je vous déteste autant que Malfoy, voire plus. Vous détestiez mon père, vous me rabaissiez tout le temps. Je vous ai eu, Snape. Vous m'aimez, mais c'était une erreur cette nuit. Si, si.

- Mais c'est… comment pouvez-vous jouer avec les sentiments des gens ?

- Et vous, comment pouvez-vous me faire autant de mal chaque fois que vous me voyez ?

- Mais c'est fini, vous m'avez pardonné, je vous aime, c'est fini…

- C'est trop tard, et je n'ai que faire de votre « amour ».

Snape ne disait rien, il était abasourdi. Intérieurement, il sentait son âme se déchirer. Il l'aimait, mais il le haïssait également.

- Comment pouvez-vous…

- Je fais ce que je veux, Snape. Et je sais que vous m'aimez, je connais votre faiblesse, maintenant.

- Vous êtes HORRIBLE, Potter.

- ET VOUS ? Maintenant, rhabillez-vous, et allez préparer le petit déjeuné.

Snape comprit qu'il était inutile de prostester, il avait compris que toute cette nuit était terminée. Finie. Il se leva, et s'habilla.

- Et cette nuit, vous oubliez, professeur. Il n'y a rien eu, je ne vous ai jamais aimé. Je ne veux pas former de couple avec vous.

Snape quitta la pièce, les larmes aux yeux, pour la première fois depuis bien des années. Il claqua la porte. Harry éprouva un sentiment de victoire, d'allégresse, qu'on ressent devant l'ennemi affaibli, qui a perdu. Il s'était vengé. Snape l'aimait, il l'avait rejeté, il l'avait humilié. Savoir que Harry savait qu'il l'aimait était une perte considérable pour Snape. Un supplice.

Mais, lorsqu'il se leva, s'habilla, et se regarda dans le miroir, il eut un bref instant, un sentiment de dégoût envers lui-même.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Voilà. Je sais, c'est moins drôle sur la fin, mais pas de soucis, l'humour reviendra ! Ne me jetez pas des pierres, ça va s'arranger ! C'était pour rire... alala.  
Merci à tous ! Bisou !


	10. Maintenant, le jeu est fini Potter !

**Un cadeau... extra.**

**Blabla de l'auteur confuse : **Je remercie tous mes reviewers pour le chapitre neuf, j'avais peur qu'il ne plaise à personne ! Mais bon, apparemment, c'est réussi ! Merci à tous !  
Voilà, dans ce chapitre, je reviens donc… au chapitre un ! Vous comprenez tout maintenant, j'espère. La fic approche de sa fin, ce fut une belle aventure et je remercie encore mes lecteurs… bref, trêve de blabla inutile, la suite, tout de suite… j'espère que ça vous plaira… enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre dixième : Maintenant, le jeu est fini Potter !

* * *

Quelque part, dans une cellule mal éclairée d'Azkaban… 

- Père, père ! Regardez ! s'exclama Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Draco ? grogna Lucius en détournant son regard de la télévision qu'il regardait sans cesse depuis l'arrivée de son fils (prétextant que c'était pour mieux se rendre compte de la débilité des Moldus).

- Des badges !

- Des badges ?

- Oui ! répondit Draco, joyeux. J'ai eu une nouvelle idée ! Bien mieux que celle de Granger ! Et je ferai des tracts aussi !

- Une association, fils ?

- Oui, et elle va cartonner un max !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vocabulaire ?

- Désolé, mais je trouve ça tellement génial… laisse-moi t'expliquer.

**(NDA : comme je suis sadique, je n'en dis pas plus ! Mais vous allez le savoir, bientôt)**

---

Cours de DCFM.

- Potter ! Êtes-vous bien sûr d'être doué en DCFM ? J'EN DOUTE ! SPECE DE RATEEE ! hurla Snape, furieux.

Sa réaction ne semblait étonner personne...

Sauf que ces fameuses personnes ne connaissaient qu'une partie de l'histoire. Pour tout le monde, Harry avait eu Snape à sa disposition pour le week-end, et il avait certainement du lui faire subir des trucs assez méchants, mais bon, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Sauf que, justement, il y avait de quoi fouetter un chat, même un éléphant.

Qui aurait pu se douter de quoi que ce soit ? Qui aurait pu imaginer que Harry avait couché avec Snape pour ensuite l'envoyer balader comme un vieux Comète 140 ? En le droguant à moitié, en plus ? Et que dans son malheur, Snape avait fini par tomber amoureux de son plus grand ennemi encore vivant ? Non, personne ne le savait, à part les jumeaux peut-être, qui, avec leur imagination débordante et leurs idées tordues, seraient tout à fait capable d'imaginer ce scénario dans leurs fantasmes les plus secrets. Mais les jumeaux n'étaient pas là, dans la même pièce.

Le week-end était fini. Lundi était arrivé, et les cours avaient repris, comme si de rien n'était, ou presque. Le château avait été en majeure partie nettoyé, même s'il y avait des endroits où le mazout était encore collé. Quant à Cho, elle avait disparu, Dieu seul sait où. Crabbe et Goyle semblaient avoir bien profité du cadeau de Goyle, vu le nombre de filles qui les suivait en permanence.

En ce qui concernait Ron et Hermione, on pouvait dire qu'ils s'en tiraient plutôt assez bien, comparés aux autres. Bref, revenons à notre cours de DCFM !

- Potter, vous êtes l'élève le plus nul que j'aie jamais vu ! pesta Snape, ce qui était totalement faux.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il jubilait intérieurement, et s'en foutait royalement que Snape se défoule sur lui, vu que le week-end était terminé, et qu'il n'avait plus aucun ordre à recevoir. Du moment qu'il ne lui mettait pas des mauvaises notes injustement. Parfois, il lui arrivait de douter, de se dire que tout ça n'était pas très sympa, mais rien que de voir Snape déprimer, ça lui remontait le moral.

Il était debout, face à Ron, et s'exerçait à lancer un sortilège informulé. Cet exercice n'étant pas très facile, il faisait encore parfois quelques erreurs. Et dès que Snape avait vu qu'il avait murmuré le sort, il était accouru pour le dévaloriser. Snape était triste. Snape était en colère. Et Snape avait besoin de se défouler, de le rabaisser à nouveau. Fini le gentil Severus, le vrai Severus Snape était de retour, pour lui jouer de mauvais tours **(nda : je vous assure que j'ai arrêté de regarder Pokémon à l'âge de dix ans)**.

- Bien. Maintenant que Potter a cessé de nous exposer sa médiocrité, je vais vous rendre vos devoirs. Par chance, j'ai eu le temps de les corriger hier soir, une fois que votre grande idole qui a survécu, à notre grand malheur d'ailleurs, m'a enfin fait le plaisir de me quitter après un week-end des plus merveilleux.

Sa voix était à la fois teintée d'ironie et de colère. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, sortit un parquet de copies, et commença à les distribuer, sous les regards apeurés des élèves. Hermione sautillait sur place, et Ron arborait un visage livide.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Ron ?

- …

Depuis que Harry avait retrouvé Ron, ce dernier ne lui avait pas décroché un mot, si ce n'est « bonjour » et « bonne nuit ». Personne n'avait osé lui expliquer pourquoi, mais Harry se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec Chourave. Harry n'avait pas trop insisté. Et puis, il savait que le soir même, il apprendrait tout. En effet, les jumeaux avaient collé des affiches, où ils annonçaient que le soir même, après le repas, il y aurait une animation, où ils feraient un compte rendu de la tombola, dans la Grande Salle…

Mais, au lieu de dévier à nouveau, revenons à notre cours !

Snape distribua les copies de notre trio. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle avait eu un Optimal. Ron quant à lui s'en sortait avec un Acceptable, mais Harry…

- TROLL ! Mais j'ai fait un bon devoir ! s'écria Harry, qui n'avait jamais eu de notes nulles en DCFM.

Harry arracha la copie d'Hermione et la compara à la sienne : il s'agissait d'un simple devoir sur les Inferi, et Harry avait travaillé dessus relativement bien. Il compara la copie d'Hermione avec la sienne : il méritait au moins un Effort exceptionnel. Mais non, il se tapait un Troll.

Mais, dans son malheur, il ne pouvait pas vraiment prouver que sa copie méritait une bonne note : Snape s'était arrangé pour écrire des commentaires à peu près partout sur le parchemin : résultat, son propre texte devenait illisible.

- Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! grogna Harry à voix basse, à Ron. Il n'a pas le droit de se venger de moi via les cours ! Ma vengeance à moi n'incluait pas sa vie professionnelle ! Comment je vais réussir mon année avec un Troll en DCFM alors que c'est la matière principale pour moi ! Je sais que j'ai été relativement infecte avec lui, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Et puis t'façon il est pas mieux que moi ce vieux graisseux !

- Quelle vengeance ? réussi à articuler Ron, par un effort remarquable.

- Rien, rien… mais je vais aller le voir à la fin du cours !

- Tu as raison, Harry, dit Hermione. Je pense qu'il a du te saquer, tu ne peux pas mériter un T pour ce devoir !

- Si Miss Granger a fini de décider des notes à ma place, je pourrais continuer le cours, lança Snape.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et se retourna vers sa place. Harry était passé dans le stade « colère noire ».

Et la plupart des gens aux alentours qui avaient remarqué son état avaient immédiatement compris que Snape s'était vengé du week-end en lui donnant une mauvaise note. Bien sûr, seuls Harry et Snape savaient de quoi Snape se vengeait ; Snape se défoulait à son tour sur Harry, et lui faisait payer de le faire souffrir.

Le cours continua. Harry était rouge de colère, Ron toujours amorphe, et Hermione écoutait le cours, tranquillement. Le seul vraiment joyeux était Neville, qui avait eu un Optimal, vu qu'il avait le droit à une semaine de bonnes notes, au grand désespoir de Snape, d'ailleurs. La fin du cours arriva, et Ron se précipita vers la sortie, suivi des autres.

- Je t'attends, dit Hermione à Harry, tandis que ce dernier attendait que tous les autres sortent.

Une fois que tout le monde fut dehors, Snape lança à Harry :

- Que faites vous dans ma classe, Potter ? Le cours est fini, du balai !

- Je voulais vous parler de mon devoir, professeur, répliqua Harry.

Vérifiant que personne n'était à la porte, Harry attrapa son parchemin, et avança vers Snape.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez mis un Troll ? s'écria-t-il. Je méritais au moins un Effort Exceptionnel ! Et je sais que vous le savez !

- Pourquoi vous m'avez envoyé promener hier ? Je méritais mieux que ça ! Et je sais que vous le savez ! répliqua Snape, d'un ton glacial. Mais je suppose que vous êtes ravi de votre petite vengeance, monsieur Potter.

Harry ne répondit rien, il fulminait intérieurement.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me saquer en cours ! répondit Harry, en s'approchant encore plus de son professeur. C'était les règles de la tombola, vous le saviez, quoique je vous fasse pendant ce week-end, il ne devait pas y avoir de vengeance en cours ! Vous vous en rappelez, professeur !

- Oui, je m'en rappelle, mais je pense que dans un cas extrême comme celui-là, je peux passer outre cette règle stupide ! Vous n'aviez qu'à choisir quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

- Mais au contraire, professeur, c'était vous que je voulais. Vous que je voulais à ma disposition, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour se venger de tout ce que vous m'aviez fait subir jusqu'à présent ! Je n'allais pas laisser passer une telle occasion !

- Et vous n'aviez pas mieux comme vengeance ? Non, môssieur Potter s'estime irrésistible et décide de séduire son professeur, pour ensuite le jeter ! Assumez vos actes, Potter ! Vous avez voulu jouer avec moi, vous avez gagné ! Mais maintenant, le jeu est fini, il n'y a plus aucune règle !

- Et c'est une raison pour me saquer ?

- Ma parole contre la votre, qui l'emporte ? Hier, c'était vous, aujourd'hui, c'est moi, répliqua sèchement Snape.

Harry avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. Il comprenait à quel point sa vengeance était allée beaucoup trop loin. Jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un, que ce soit le premier venu ou votre pire ennemi, était sans doute un acte qui engendrait bien trop de souffrances.

Mais Harry éprouvait de la haine à cet instant précis. De la haine mêlée à un autre sentiment, qu'il s'était efforcé de repousser pour accomplir sa « vengeance ».

Fou de rage, il s'approcha au plus près de Snape, l'attrapa par le col, et l'embrassa. Avec violence, avec passion. Puis, il se recula, et lança :

- Je ferai changer ma note, que ce soit par vous ou par le ministre de la magie en personne.

Puis, il se retourna, et se dirigea vers la sortie, attrapant son sac au passage.

- Potter, je vous déteste ! lança Snape, au moment où Harry sortait de la salle en claquant la porte.

Harry tomba nez à nez avec Hermione, qui le regardait avec des grands yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as toi à me regarder avec ta face de poisson mort ? T'as tout vu, c'est ça ? balança Harry.

Hermione, surprise par l'agressivité de Harry, acquiesça.

- Et bah quoi ? Toi tu te tapes bien une poupée gonflable, j'ai bien le droit d'embrasser l'graisseux, nan ?

Hermione s'était collée contre le mur, pour se reculer de Harry.

- Oui, enfin quand même…

- Quand même, quand même… répondit Harry. Je fais ce que je veux, d'abord. Si j'ai envie d'épouser Snape et de prendre Buck comme amant, c'est mon droit !

Puis, il partit, sous le regard choqué de Hermione. Buck comme amant… mon Dieu !

- Vous comptez rester collée à ma porte longtemps, Miss Granger ? demanda une voix glaciale.

Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant Snape, et détala à toutes jambes, et courut rejoindre Candy, pour que celle-ci la réconforte.

Ron attendait Harry au bout du couloir, et ne lui posa même pas de question quand il vit son meilleur ami arriver, furieux. Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor (le cours de Snape était, à la grande joie de Harry, son dernier cours de la journée), Harry s'affala dans un fauteuil, et poussa un long soupir.

- Ca ne va pas, Harry ? demanda Ron, à voix basse.

- Tiens, le muet a retrouvé la voix ! répliqua Harry, ne voulant pas répondre.

- Oui bon… désolé, dit Ron. Mais ton week-end s'est mal passé ? Pourtant tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais ? Non ?

- Si, répondit Harry entre ses dents.

- C'est ta mauvaise note ?

- Entre autres, dit Harry.

- Quoi d'autre alors ?

- Rah, mais laisse-moi tranquille ! Tiens, explique-moi plutôt pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé depuis hier soir ! Je préfère entendre ta version avant celle des jumeaux, tout à l'heure.

- Bah…

Puis Ron s'écroula en sanglots.

- Madame Chourave… ouiiiin…

- Quoi, elle a essayé de te violer ? lança Harry.

- NooOooOoooOooOoOoN c'est pas çaaaaaa… je l'aiiiiime !

- HEIN ? s'écria Harry.

- Oui, je l'aime.

- Et dire que je m'inquiétais de mes sentiments de malheur pour Snape… chuchota Harry pour lui-même. Ron, t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Mais je l'aime, tu comprends ? Je sais que c'est fou, mais je n'aime plus du tout Lavande maintenant, j'aime… la prof de botanique !

Harry était sans voix. Mais avant d'avoir pu répondre quoi que ce soit à cette nouvelle quelque peu alarmante, il reçu une boule de mazout en plein visage.

- Beuah… dit-il en passant sa main pour se débarrasser de cette horreur.

Il se retourna, et regarda Candy, qui lui souriait.

- Encore cette foutue poupée. HERMIONE, CANDY FAIT ENCORE DES CONNERIES !

Hermione arriva en courant du dortoir, et regarda l'état de Harry.

- Candy, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ramasser le mazout qui restait par terre ! Et de ne pas le jeter sur les gens !

Candy baissa les yeux, penaude.

- Tu veux encore être punie, c'est ça ? dit Hermione.

- Non, bisou, dit Candy, en lui faisant les yeux doux. Pardon.

Hermione se détendit, et embrassa sa poupée, sous les regards à la fois dégoûtés et déprimés des autres Gryffondor.

- Vilaine fille, dit Hermione dans un sourire.

Ginny débarqua dans la salle commune, et Hermione se précipita vers elle.

- Tu vas bien, Ginny ?

- Ouais, répondit-elle. Si on arrêtait de rire sur mon passage, ça irait mieux.

En effet, vu que les jumeaux avaient colporté la nouvelle dans tout Poudlard, Ginny avait le droit à de nombreux sarcasmes. Les jumeaux aussi, mais eux, ils s'en moquaient. Mais pas Ginny.

- Les gens sont bêtes, dit Hermione. Moi au contraire, je trouve ça fabuleux que tu aies couché avec tes frères !

Ginny lui lança un regard de braise. Hermione comprit qu'elle avait dit une bêtise, une grosse bêtise, et feinta d'aller rejoindre Candy pour ne pas se faire réduire à l'état d'un Hippogriffe passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

Ron pleurait toujours. Candy s'approcha de lui, et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- Pas pleurer, Ron-Ron.

- T'es qui toi ? dit Ron, en relevant la tête. Il n'y a que Mme Chourave qui a le droit de me toucher !

Lavande trouva alors que c'était le bon moment pour fondre en larmes tout en s'agrippant à la robe de Ron en lui lançant des « Rooooooon reviens moi tu peux pas m'faire ça, je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiime », tandis que ce dernier essayait de la repousser tant bien que mal.

Bref, c'était le chaos : Harry déprimait à cause de Snape, tout en murmurant des « J'aime Snape, shame on me », Hermione roulait des patins à sa poupée, Ginny se tapait la tête contre le mur, en marmonnant « ce soir je vais tuer mes frères », et Ron pleurait pour une prof de botanique, tout en maintenant Lavande à distance de lui pour éviter qu'elle ne lui bave trop dessus.

La soirée s'annonçait des plus gaies.

---

…

Mais, à ce moment là, à Azkaban…

…

- Père, je dois y aller.

- NoooOooOooOoN Draco ne pars paaas ! lança Lucius, d'un regard implorant. Fils, reste avec moi ! Si tu t'en vas je vais devoir retourner dans une cellule pourrie avec un Détraqueur pour seule compagnie !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, père, je vais faire bouger les choses depuis Poudlard ! Je vais créer la S.P.A. !

- La S.P.A. ? dit Lucius, étonné.

- Oui, tu verras, c'est une surprise. Mais je t'assure que ça va changer ! Mais là, mon « séjour » est fini. Je dois partir. Dis bonjour aux Détraqueurs de ma part !

Lucius lui lança un regard noir.

- J'espère que ta S.P.A. servira à quelque chose, pas comme la SALE de cette sang-de-bourbe…

- Pas de soucis, père ! Je vais révolutionner Azkaban, je te le jure !

Puis, deux sorciers du ministère (les mêmes que ceux qui étaient venus chercher Draco pour son départ) le firent sortir de la cellule. Draco salua son père de loin, et on le fit sortir de la prison, pour être enfin emmené par transplanage à Azkaban.

Draco ne vit pas la scène qui suivit son départ. On vint chercher Lucius pour le ramener dans sa vraie cellule.

- Je pourrais garder la télé ? demanda le Mangemort.

- Puis quoi encore, répondit le gardien.

- Mais ce soir y'a Le Paradis du Batifolage Deuuuuux ! J'peux pas rater ça ! Y'a un bonus en plus i z'ont dit à la télé ! Nannn, laissez-moi juste la télé ce soir !

Mais, la vie était trop injuste… et c'est en hurlant des « t'façon vous crèverez tous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres gouvernera le monde et je pourrai regarder plein de film érotiques avec ma Narcissa d'amouuuuur et vous vous servirez de bouffe aux vers de terre, MOUAHAHAHAHA » que Lucius fut reconduit dans sa cellule…

---

Les élèves se préparaient à aller manger. Certains riaient, comme Neville et Pansy, qui s'était acheté plein de vêtements à Pré-au-Lard pendant le week-end, d'autres pleuraient, comme Lavande, et certains ne disaient rien, comme Harry ou Ron. C'est ainsi que les élèves de Poudlard se rendirent en direction de la Grande Salle, afin de dîner, et de recevoir les jumeaux Weasley pour le « compte-rendu ».

Hermione était presque arrivée dans la Grande Salle quand Draco débarqua sous les chuchotements des élèves.

- Grangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle en voyant arriver le blond. T'es pas mort à Azkaban ? Dommage, j'ai eu espoir.

- Pas encore, Granger. Mais je voulais te dire que ta SALE, c'est fini. Je vais créer une association qui aura bien plus de poids que la tienne.

- Ah, et c'est quoi ? demanda Hermione, les mains sur les hanches.

- La S.P.A ! dit Draco.

- Ca existe déjà, idiot. C'est une association française moldue, la Société de Protection des Animaux.

- Mais non abrutie, Soutient aux Prisonniers d'Azkaban !

- …

- Tu verras bien, p'tite Granger. Allez, je vais rejoindre mes amis, on m'a dit que les jumeaux Weasley organisaient un truc.

Puis, Draco reparti en direction de la Grande Salle, laissant Hermione seule, avec Candy, tandis que Harry et Ron la rejoignaient.

Puis, ils passèrent tous à table. Les discussions étaient animées, tout le monde attendait les jumeaux Weasley avec impatience, surtout Ginny, histoire de les tuer un petit peu.

Elle sautillait sur place, jetant des coups d'œil à la table des professeurs, aux portes, bref, partout. Elle voulait les assassiner.

Harry mangeait en silence, en regardant son assiette. De temps à autre, il regardait en direction de la table des professeurs, pour voir Snape. Ce dernier était entouré de tous les professeurs, qui lui demandaient s'il allait bien, et si Potter n'avait pas été trop cruel. Snape répondait par onomatopées, préférant éviter de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Il leva son regard en direction de la table des Gryffondor, et croisa le regard de Harry. On aurait pu voir des éclairs dans leur regard tellement ils s'en voulaient mutuellement. Et tellement ils s'en voulaient à eux-mêmes.

- Et bah Ryry, lança Hermione, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Snape pour qu'il te regarde comme ça ?

- Oh rien, j'ai couché avec lui toute la nuit, je l'ai fait tomber amoureux de moi et ensuite, je l'ai envoyé se faire voir ailleurs ! dit Harry, d'une voix platonique.

- C'est vrai ? demandèrent Hermione et Ginny, effarées.

- D'après vous, répliqua Harry.

- Tu m'as fait peur, dit Ginny dans un soupir de soulagement.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Dumbledore se leva, et d'un coup de baguette magique, les assiettes désormais vides disparurent.

- J'espère que vous avez bien dîné, mes amis, dit le directeur d'une voix joyeuse. Comme vous l'avez vu, nos amis Fred et George doivent vous faire un petit compte-rendu de l'animation qu'ils nous ont proposé vendredi soir. C'est donc avec une grande joie, que je vous demande de les accueillir à nouveau sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements !

Ginny ne tenait plus en place.

Soudain, les jumeaux entrèrent, sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements, comme l'avait demandé Dumbledore. Bien sûr, certains n'applaudissaient pas (pensons à Snape, ou à Lavande).

Soudain, avant que les jumeaux n'aient pu s'exprimer, Ginny se jeta sauvagement sur eux en hurlant « aaaaaaaaaah su à l'ennemiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » …

* * *

_A suivre..._

Harry/Snape : la réconciliation, Ginny : la tentative de double meurtre, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Cho Chang, et tous les autres, vous saurez tout, tout, tout sur eux… car les jumeaux Weasley ont mené l'enquête, et ça va pas être décevant ! Coming soon…


	11. Le compte rendu des jumeaux

**Un cadeau… extra.**

**Blabla de l'auteur niaise : **Et voilà déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre. C'est triste, j'aime vraiment cette fic, la finir c'est… (va pleurer dans un coin) mais bon faut bien que ça se termine un jour ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à mes reviewers. Bon, j'aurais pu faire un compte-rendu beaucoup plus détaillé, mais après tout, on sait déjà presque tout dans les chaps précédents, pas besoin de trainer en longueur... si ?  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre onzième : Le compte-rendu des jumeaux

* * *

- AaaaAaaaAaAaaaAaaaH un MoooOooOoOoNstreuH ! hurlèrent les jumeaux en voyant leur sœur se jeter sur eux, comme une démente. 

- Vous allez payer !

Ginny sauta sur Fred, sous les cris de surprise des élèves. George attrapa sa sœur et essaya de la retirer de son jumeau, mais elle se retourna et se mit à l'étrangler. Fred se releva, saisit sa baguette, et envoya un petit Expelliarmus sur sa sœur, tandis que McGonagall s'affolait et que Dumbledore rigolait.

Ginny vola à travers la Grande Salle, et atterri entre les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

- Elle est folle ! s'écria Fred.

- Z'AVIEZ QU'A PAS TOUT BALANCER ! répliqua Ginny, se relevant.

- Ginny, je dis ça pour toi, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller t'asseoir, sinon on va être obligé de te faire mal.

- George Weasley ! cria McGonagall. Contrôlez-vous !

- Maieuuuh madaaame, c'est elle la dégénérée !

- Ginny, vous tuerez vos frères plus tard ! Vous allez nous faire rater un compte-rendu croustillant, dit McGonagall, l'air à la fois sévère, et avide d'écouter les jumeaux.

Mais Ginny n'en avait que faire. Elle repartit à l'assaut en criant « A mooooort » sous les rires des autres élèves. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de faire mal à quelqu'un. Fred l'assomma d'un coup de poing sur la tête, sous les hurlements à la fois de surprise et de rire des élèves. En effet, Poudlard était quelque peu dans un état second ce soir là.

Pomfresh arriva en courant, et s'écria :

- Oui ! Enfin un élève à soigner ! M'enfin quand même, vous êtes violent, Mr Weasley !

- Boah, si elle ne se réveille jamais, ça ne sera pas une grosse perte, répondit Fred, dans un rire étouffé.

Pomfresh lui lança un regard outré et emmena sa nouvelle patiente sous les murmures des élèves.

- Bon, maintenant que la tarée est partie, on va pouvoir faire notre compte-rendu ! lança Fred, sous les acclamations des élèves.

- Par quoi commençons-nous ? demanda George. Je propose… qu'on fasse dans l'ordre de ceux qui ont gagné ! Alors, Fred, qui a gagné en premier ?

- C'était un Poufsouffle, me rappelle plus son nom.

- On s'en moque, il n'a rien du gagner de palpitant à raconter. Et oui, les premiers lots étaient de simples produits de notre boutique. Apparemment, ils ont plu à tout le monde. Vous pourrez demander à Luna ! Sinon, nous sommes ravis des résultats de cette loterie : grâce à nos produits que nous avons proposé en lots, nos ventes ont augmenté de trente pourcents !

- Cétipafabuleuuux ? Enfin, nous pourrions tout de même parler de Crabbe et Goyle ! Ils ont gagné un superbe lot de filtres d'amour ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, il manque des filles, si vous avez remarqué. Mais, ne trouvez-vous pas étrange qu'il manque… Crabbe et Goyle eux-mêmes ?

- Ils sont allés faire une partouze dans les chiottes ! lança un Serdaigle, sous les rires de ses voisins.

- C'était particulièrement malpoli, pesta Flitwick en direction des élèves de sa maison.

- Malpoli, certes, mais pas très loin de la réalité ! dit George.

Tous les regards des professeurs et des élèves se tournèrent instinctivement vers les jumeaux. Un immense silence se fit. Un ange passa. Une mouche aussi.

- Vous voulez savoir ? demanda Fred.

- OUIIIIIII ! répondirent les élèves d'une même voix enthousiaste, et les professeurs, d'une voix amusée – et paniquée pour certains, ou absente pour d'autres, comme Snape.

- Très bien… je crois que nous tenons LE scoop de l'année ? dit Fred.

- Oui, même Rita Skeeter ne saurait faire mieux… devinez quoi…

- Crabbe a mis un de ses propres cheveux dans un filtre qu'il a fait boire, volontairement, à…

- GOYLE !

Certains élèves ouvrirent la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Les professeurs se regardaient entre eux, ne sachant que dire. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence, les élèves et les professeurs se mirent à rire, à rire au point d'en pleurer.

- On sait, ce n'est pas croyable, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est vrai, dit George. On les a surpris dans les toilettes. Il semble que Crabbe ait eu un petit faible pour Goyle depuis quelques temps, mais ce dernier lui préférait les filles – notez que c'est uniquement lui qui a fait boire des filtres d'amour aux filles. Donc, Crabbe a vu le bon moyen de conquérir – aussi déloyal que cela soit – le cœur de son tendre aimé !

- C'est fou ce que notre tombola peut faire comme surprises, hein ?

Quelques élèves étaient tombés dans les pommes, mais les autres riaient encore à gorge déployée.

- Bref, je suppose que Crabbe et Goyle doivent être en train de s'amuser tous les deux, enfermés dans un toilette, et que des filles doivent taper après la porte en criant « Goyle on t'aime ». Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? dit Fred.

- La suite, la suite ! lançaient les élèves, ravis du commencement de ce compte-rendu – et en attendant encore plus.

- Oui, tout de suite, tout de suite… de qui pouvons-nous parler, maintenant ? George, une idée ?

- Bien sûr, Fred : Cho Chang ! Oui, qu'est devenue notre chère mazouteuse ?

- Et bien… elle est actuellement à Ste Mangouste !

Les élèves laissèrent échapper des exclamations de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que qu'elle a ? demanda Neville.

- Et bien… elle est devenue folle. Le fait de ne plus avoir de mazout, ça l'a déprimée. Elle est donc en cure, pour « arrêter le mazout ». Et oui, l'abus de mazout est dangereux pour la santé. A utiliser avec modération, dit George.

Les professeurs n'arrêtaient pas de discuter entre eux, et Flitwick disait espérer que sa Cho d'amour soit vite soignée (…). Pendant ce temps là, Snape ne disait pas un mot, et jouait avec une petite cuiller, ayant l'air blasé de la vie. En temps normal, Harry aurait eu un pincement au cœur, aussi petit soit-il. Mais là, quedal. Rien à faire que Cho Chang soit chez les mabouls. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule personne : Snape. C'est à peine s'il écoutait les jumeaux.

- Bon, on est allé lui rendre visite ce matin, dit Fred. On lui a demandé si elle voulait vous communiquer un petit mot… et bien, voilà ce qu'elle a dit. Attention, pas pour les âmes sensibles.

Fred déplia un petit bout de papier qu'il avait dans sa poche, et lu à haute voix :

- « J'ai plus de mazout, on va tous mourir, mais je reviendrai et j'anéantirai Poudlard dans une pluie de pétrole. Vive les marsouins, j'aime les hérissons, et un jour je serai Premier Ministre de la Magie ». Je sais, je sais, moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc, son état est grave. Mais, les Médicomages sont confiants, ils pensent qu'elle devrait s'en remettre. Vous pouvez toujours aller lui dire un petit bonjour, si ça vous chante…

- Bon, c'est pas que je pense que presque tout le monde s'en moque, maintenant, de Cho, mais passons de suite au gagnant suivant… poursuivit George.

- Non, George, pas elle.

- Pourquoi ? C'est qui ?

- Ginny.

Les élèves esquissèrent un sourire, tandis que Fred et George poussaient des « hum hum » qui auraient pu rivaliser avec ceux d'Ombrage.

- Bon, que dire… et bien, Ginny a pleinement profité de son lot… dit Fred, légèrement ailleurs.

- Oui, et je pense que vous comprenez très bien. Ginny a eu la joie de perdre sa virginité grâce à moi…

- Oui, d'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'elle en garde un excellent souvenir… marmonna Fred, se rappelant de la douleur de sa sœur.

- Oui roh bon, ça va ! s'exclama George.

Personne ne disait rien, si ce n'est quelques professeurs qui semblaient un peu choqués – et ça peut se comprendre – par cela… Fred et George se turent, et regardèrent l'assemblée des élèves, muette.

- Bon, je pense que nous ferions mieux de passer au gagnant suivant, qu'en penses-tu Fred ?

- Tout à fait, oui, je pense qu'on s'est suffisamment enfoncés comme ça. Certes c'est drôle, mais cela m'étonnerait que maman n'apprenne rien… on va se faire descendre !

- En effet, Fred… bon, à toi l'honneur, passe au suivant, avant que Charlie débarque sur ordre de maman sur le dos d'un dragon et nous crame en hurlant « qu'on a traumatisé notre sœur ».

- Très bien, George. Bon, parlons de Ron et de Chourave !

A ce moment, Chourave fut pris d'un mouvement de panique, et voulu s'enfuir, mais fut fermement retenue par Slughorn.

Ron quant à lui s'était mis à verser de gros sanglots sur l'épaule de Harry, qui ne s'occupait même pas de réconforter son meilleur ami, mais qui était plutôt occupé à scruter Snape, et détournant le regard à chaque fois que ce dernier le regardait – ou restait à le regarder et à lui lancer un regard mauvais.

- Je crois que Ron est devenu un peu fou, lui aussi, dit Fred. Ron, tu voudrais nous faire part d'un mot pour savoir si tu as apprécié ton lot ?

Ron se leva tristement, et s'avança vers la table des professeurs. Le silence se fit. Chourave dégluti bruyamment tout en commençant à se cacher sous la table. Puis, Ron sortit une feuille de sa poche, et récita un beau ( ?) poème :

« Oh, ma douce plante verte,  
Chaque jour tu t'épanouis,  
Et les autres peuvent dire  
Ce qu'ils veulent ; moi, je t'aime !

Mon amour tu ne veux point,  
A m'aimer tu te refuses,  
Mais pourquoi ? Dis moi pourquoi ?  
Suis-je nul en botanique ?  
Ou préfères-tu Neville ?

Tu ne m'aimeras jamais,  
C'est triste mais je le sais,  
C'est pourquoi dès maintenant,  
Je m'en vais mourir, sans toi ! »

A peine eut-il fini son stupide discours qu'il tenta de courir vers la fenêtre la plus proche pour se suicider. Fred l'attrapa par le col au passage, pour le retenir de se tuer, bien qu'il ne soit qu'au rez-de-chaussée (…).

- Ron, calme-toi, en effet, elle ne t'aimera jamais, mais Ron, tu es fou, tu comprends ? Comment peux-tu l'aimer ? Va voir Lavande !

- NoooOoOoOoooN, se lamenta Ron. Laisse-moi mourir, j'ai trop vécu d'un week-end !

- Ron, s'il te plait, je sais que cette tombola fait des dégénérés, mais là, c'est grave. Bientôt on va apprendre que Harry va se marier avec Snape, alors s'il te plait, fais un effort, chuchota Fred à son oreille. Imagine la tête de maman si tu lui apprends que tu aimes Chourave. Franchement.

Ron leva un regard vers son frère, puis répondit :

- D'accord, je vais essayer… de l'oublier !

Puis, il quitta son frère pour aller rejoindre Harry, tout en étant secoué de sanglots. Chourave passa la tête par dessus la table pour vérifier que tout danger était écarté, puis se releva complètement, tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Les élèves ne tenaient plus en place : certains croyaient à un bon gros canular de la part de Ron, avec une belle mise en scène, d'autres pouffaient de rire, ou pleuraient de désespoir.

Il s'effondra sur l'épaule de Harry, ce dernier le regard toujours ailleurs.

- Très bien, après cette séance euh… tragique ou pitoyable ? Passons à notre gagnante la plus heureuse de cette tombola ! Hermione Granger ! s'écria George.

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde applaudit, même les professeurs.

- Et oui, c'est un peu spécial, mais il semblerait qu'Hermione ait trouvé l'amour auprès de Candy, qui est désormais presque une vraie femme… mais, je suis sûre que Candy a un cœur et qu'elle éprouve elle aussi de l'amour pour Hermione ! dit George. Quand je pense qu'Hermione voulait nous tuer pour avoir gagné ce lot !

- C'est vrai, comme quoi, la vie est pleine de changements ! Longue vie aux amoureuses, et… Candy, tu vas nous manquer ! Mais nous sommes heureux pour toi, tu as trouvé l'amour, on gardera de très bons souvenirs de toi !

Dumbledore poussa un « hum hum » de protestation afin de mettre fin aux jérémiades (**nda :** je sais que ce mot sert à désigner des plaintes, mais j'avais envie de l'utiliser, pardon) des jumeaux. Ils eurent un rire gêné, et continuèrent :

- Bref, pour Hermione, tout va bien. Parlons maintenant de notre cher…

- Draco Malfoy !

Draco se leva, et couru vers les jumeaux, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qui t'a dit de te ramener ? lança George en voyant débouler Malfoy fils.

- Personne, mais je m'en fou, Weascon ! rétorqua Draco.

- Très bien, très bien, dit Fred. Bon, ton séjour à Azkaban c'était bien ?

- Oui, oui c'était bien… mais, je trouve que les conditions de vie y sont déplorables !

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que les prisonniers séjournaient dans un hôtel cinq étoiles ?

- Je ne dis pas ça, idiot, répliqua Draco. Je dis juste que c'est vraiment trop grave. Je n'ai pas envie que mon père finisse par se suicider avec ses lacets ! C'est pour ça que j'ai créé… la S.P.A. ! Soutient aux Prisonniers d'Azkaban !

Les élèves ne réagirent pas tout de suite, le temps que l'idée monte au cerveau. Il y eu quelques applaudissements, mais les avis étaient mitigés. Soutenir et améliorer la vie de criminels ou de Mangemorts, ce n'était pas le grand délire de tout le monde.

- Je sais que cette prison est peuplée d'ordures, poursuivit Draco, mais ils n'en restent pas moins, pour presque tous, des être humains ! Ils méritent un traitement un peu plus digne ! Vivre entre deux Détraqueurs, ce n'est pas la joie !

- ils l'ont mérité ! protesta McGonagall.

- C'est vrai ! ajouta Neville, les joues rouges de colère.

- Mais arrêtez de casser mon truc ! Vous n'avez pas vécu dedans pendant trois jours ! Peut-être que certains le méritent, mais pas tous ! C'est pourquoi, IL FAUT QUE CELA CHANGE ! Adhérez à la S.P.A. !

D'autres applaudissements, quelques sifflements.

- J'ai des badges et des tracts ! L'inscription est gratuite !

Draco avait le sourire et jeta des badges parmi les tables des différentes maisons, ainsi que des tracts. Sur les tracts, Harry réussit à lire vaguement un « Une télévision par cellule ! » avant de retomber dans ses rêves (ou cauchemars ?) sur Snape.

Les jumeaux remercièrent Draco, qui rejoignit la table des Serpentard qui l'applaudissaient vivement – contrairement aux autres tables. Il entama un discours pour convaincre ses voisins, tandis que les jumeaux revenaient au compte-rendu.

- On vous avait dit que vous ne seriez pas déçus. Et encore, nous ne vous avons pas tout dit, ceci n'est qu'une infime partie de la totalité des conséquences de notre tombola ! dit Fred.

- Pour tout savoir, il faudra acheter notre revue mensuelle « Weasley Twins Forever » du mois de janvier !

- Oui, on sait, le titre du magasine fait narcissique, mais que voulez-vous, on s'aime ! dit Fred en attrapant son jumeau par la taille, sous les regards étonnés des élèves.

- Hum hum, oui Fred, moi aussi je t'aime, mais là, ce n'est pas le moment ! Venons-en à Neville ! Rien à dire, je pense qu'il est content, non ?

Neville affirma, et qualifia les jumeaux de Dieux vivants. Grâce à eux, il était devenu un élève parfait pour une semaine. Puis, les jumeaux passèrent sur le cas de Pansy.

- J'ai acheté des vêtements ! s'écria-t-elle. Merci pour les cent cinquante gallions ! Je peux faire un défilé ?

- Euh…

Mais personne ne pu contester. Pansy sortit ses nouveaux vêtements et entreprit de faire un petit défilé devant tout le monde. Le ridicule ne tue pas. Il fait passer pour une conne !

Après une dizaine de minutes de frustration générale, Pansy accepta de partir et de laisser les yeux des gens en paix.

- Bien, bien, ce fut fort distrayant, dit George. Mais, il est temps d'en finir avec ce compte-rendu. Le temps est limité, nous allons devoir rendre l'antenne…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quelle antenne ? Bref, venons-en vite à notre grand gagnant ! S'il pouvait prendre la peine de venir nous rejoindre… Harry ? S'il te plait.

Harry sentit comme une montagne s'écrouler sur lui. Il aurait vraiment du rester enfermé dans son dortoir, au fond de son lit. Mais de toute façon, on serait venu le traîner jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les jumeaux ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser en paix ? La loterie avait suffit ! Non, il fallait qu'il y ait un compte-rendu débile…

Hermione tira Harry du banc pour le faire lever. Tout le monde applaudit, et Harry regarda la foule, abasourdi. Puis, il se dirigea vers les jumeaux, comme s'il était dans le couloir de la mort et qu'il rejoignait son bourreau.

En s'approchant des jumeaux Weasley, il s'approchait aussi de la table des professeurs. Et de Snape. Et il sentait de plus en plus qu'il allait finir par craquer et par se jeter en larmes aux pieds de son professeur, lui implorant son pardon. Mais le Ryry était un peu trop imbu de lui-même pour réaliser de telles choses. Alors, pour se contrôler, il s'imaginait la tête de Snape quand il avait accompli sa vengeance. Mais plus les heures étaient passées, moins sa vengeance lui procurait du plaisir.

- Alors Harry, est-ce que tu as apprécié la tombola ? demande George, joyeux.

- Euh… commença Harry.

- Tu as apprécié utiliser les vêtements qu'on t'a apporté ? poursuivit Fred.

- Euh…

- Et tu es content de ton choix ? Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir choisi le professeur Snape pour être à ta disposition ce week-end ?

Les jumeaux ne posèrent plus de questions, et attendirent la réponse de Harry. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Puis, il tourna sa tête vers Snape, en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Mais Snape se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Voir Harry en mauvaise posture et gêné après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir le ravissait au plus haut point.

- Et bien, j'ai bien aimé la tombola… mes vêtements étaient pas mal, quoique douteux… et je ne regrette pas d'avoir _choisi_ le professeur Snape…

- Autre chose à dire ? Tu n'aurais pas des petits détails à nous raconter ? Qu'on puisse rire ? demanda Fred.

- Non, non, je n'y tiens pas, répondit Harry.

Les élèves poussèrent tous un soupire de mécontentement, quelques élèves sifflèrent Harry, et un « remboursé » se fit entendre du côté de McGonagall.

- Très bien, je sens que nous allons devoir soudoyer le professeur Snape en personne ! lança George, joyeux.

- NI PENSE MÊME PAS ! répondit Snape de sa voix glaciale.

L'ambiance était désormais un peu plus tendue, et moins drôle.

- C'est bon, je peux y aller ? demanda Harry.

- Bin… oui… dit Fred. Si tu n'as rien de plus à nous dire, c'est ton choix…

Harry sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Il comprenait qu'il avait beau voulu accomplir sa vengeance, ses sentiments naissants n'en n'étaient pas pour moins enfouis. Au contraire, depuis que Snape lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il l'avait ensuite repoussé, suite à sa vengeance, Harry se sentait de plus en plus seul. Il se souvenait des moments passés dans les bras de son professeur, et rien ne pouvait le réconforter maintenant. Sa vengeance était stupide, elle n'avait servi à rien. Il n'avait envie de se venger de rien du tout, finalement.

Puis, Harry se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Mais, il ne s'y arrêta pas, et sortit directement de la Grande Salle, lançant un dernier regard à son professeur. Il avait joué, il avait gagné dans un premier temps. Mais sa victoire avait été de courte durée. Bien sûr, il aurait pu garder la tête haute et profiter pleinement de l'état de Snape – si on retirait le fait qu'il le saque en cours… - mais Harry avait eu le malheur de tomber lui aussi amoureux. Et il avait perdu. Il avait appris la faiblesse.

Ron l'appela, mais Harry ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. Hermione pris alors Ron par les épaules, lui promettant qu'elle lui offrirait des livres super passionnants pour son anniversaire.

Snape regarda Harry s'éloigner, un peu surpris. Il l'avait embrassé dans la salle de cours… mais il avait pris ça pour quelque chose de méchant, un baiser pour le faire encore plus souffrir. Mais apparemment… Harry était parti. Il avait semblé mal en point. Peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de raconter ce qu'il avait fait ce week-end avec lui ? Mais Snape n'aurait pas pu imaginer que Harry aille… des regrets ?

Tant de questions, mais aucune réponse. Les professeurs tournèrent leur regard vers Snape. Mais celui-ci n'avait rien à leur dire. Les jumeaux remercièrent tout le monde, rappelèrent l'adresse de leur boutique et que leur magazine serait bientôt en vente dans toutes les bonnes librairie. Puis, ils distribuèrent des Nougats Néansang (juste des articles de pub) sous les protestations de Rusard.

Enfin, les élèves se décidèrent à rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les jumeaux saluèrent les élèves, puis Dumbledore, et rentrèrent chez eux. Draco était entouré de plein de Serpentards, qui s'inscrivaient déjà à son association. « C'est vraiment génial, vous verrez, on va faire bouger les choses, je vais essayer de faire répertorier l'asso par le Ministère » disait Draco, avec un sourire Colgate.

Les professeurs rejoignirent leurs appartements. Mais Snape étaient toujours assis, et réfléchissait.

- Severus ? Vous n'allez pas dormir ici ? lui demanda McGonagall.

Il ne répondit pas de suite, puis finit par dire :

- Minerva, si vous vous appeliez Harry Potter, seize ans, Gryffondor, que vous aviez fait une crasse à votre professeur de DCFM, que vous le regrettiez, et que vous décidiez d'aller vous cacher quelque part, pour vous isoler. Où iriez-vous ?

McGonagall paru d'abord surprise.

- Vous êtes directrice de Gryffondor, vous connaissez vos élèves, oui ou non ? s'impatienta Snape.

Il avait besoin de retrouver Harry, et malgré toute la colère qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il fallait qu'il y aille. Qu'il le retrouve. Qu'ils s'expliquent. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais peu lui importait.

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis finit par répondre :

- Le Parc.

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Severus. Mais c'est où je suis allée une fois, quand j'étais jeune, qu'il faisait nuit et que j'avais un chagrin. Je suis allée m'isoler là-bas. Manque de chance, je suis tombée sur la directrice de ma maison, qui m'a aussitôt enlevé une cinquantaine de points en me hurlant dessus que je n'avais rien à faire dans le parc à une heure aussi tardive. Alors, Severus, à moins que vous ne préfériez que j'aille faire la même chose à Potter, vous pourriez aller le chercher vous-même.

Snape se leva, et se dirigea vers la grande porte qui ouvrait sur les ténèbres de la nuit.

- Merci, Minerva.

Puis, il sorti, et commença à marcher dans le parc de Poudlard, à la recherche de Harry.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Bien, pas bien ? Je sais, ça perd en humour vers la fin. J'aimerais beaucoup faire une fin toute mignonne entre Harry et Snape. Vous comprenez, chui dans ma période guimauve, happy end… bref, la suite : Snape qui retrouve Harry… et vous devinez après, non ? Enfin, dans tous les cas, le chapitre douze sera sûrement le dernier, enfin je pense que ça sera comme ça ! Sauf si finalement je décide de changer, mais bon.  
J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, faites le moi savoir… reviews ? M'ci beaucoup ! Pas reviews ? M'ci quand même d'avoir lu !  
A la prochaine pour le chapitre douze et peut-être dernier. Quoique j'aimerais bien la continuer, rajouter peut-être un ou deux chapitres... bon, on verra, il fera jour demain. Biz à tous !  
(**PS :** pour le "poème" de Ron, voui je sais y'a pas de rimes et les vers sont groupés n'importe comment, mais on s'en fout. Ce sont des heptasyllabes, c'est déjà ça...pi c'est qu'un délire)**  
**


	12. Le traumatisme de la Grosse Dame

**Un cadeau… extra.**

Snifou, c'est déjà la fin. Et voui. Voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu, je remercie tous mes lecteurs, ceux qui sont là depuis le début, comme ceux qui sont venus en cours… je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. Vala, ce chapitre vous semblera pitetre moins drôle que les autres, et ça peut se comprendre. Je vais terminer sur une touche de romantisme. Tout en évitant la guimauve dégoulinante… j'espère. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre douzième : Le traumatisme de la Grosse Dame

* * *

Harry marchait rageusement, le long du lac. La Lune éclairait la surface sombre de l'eau, et seul le doux bruit des vagues venait troubler le silence nocturne. Le vent était froid, et la température n'était pas des plus chaudes… 

- Et merde ! cria Harry, tout en jetant un caillou dans l'eau noir.

Il s'assit au bord du lac, et ne dit plus un mot. Il s'en voulait, il avait fait une bêtise, une très grosse bêtise. Le pire, c'était qu'il l'avait faite pour se venger. Il avait éprouvé du plaisir à voir la mine de Severus complètement déconfite, et cela lui avait dans un premier temps remonté le moral. Pour au final lui faire comprendre qu'il était tombé amoureux, et qu'il avait probablement anéanti tout espoir de construire une quelconque relation avec lui.

D'un côté, sa raison lui disait que « avoir une relation qui dépassait le "je vous hais" » avec Snape était complètement folle, mais son cœur lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Etait-ce la pitié ? La séduction ? Ou tout cela mélangé ? Il n'en savait rien de rien, et tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait mal.

- Soient maudis les jumeaux et leur tombola à deux mornilles six noises ! J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas acheter de ticket et de conserver ma bonne vieille relation d'ennemi avec lui ! Non mais vraiment !

- Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré cela.

Harry sursauta. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre l'espace de quelques secondes. Il tourna sa tête dans l'obscurité pour voir la silhouette noire de son professeur, qui se tenait debout, derrière lui.

- Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré. Mais il a fallut que monsieur Potter n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, et profite d'un cadeau – stupide – de loterie, qui consistait à faire les gens s'amuser, pour au contraire, tout gâcher. Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, Potter, vous avez l'art de tout gâcher dès que vous traînez quelque part.

- Vous aussi, rétorqua Harry, en tournant à nouveau son regard vers l'eau.

Snape s'approcha de Harry, et lança, tout en restant debout :

- Vous n'avez rien à faire, à cette heure, dehors. Je pense que je pourrais… vous retirer pas moins de cinquante points, et aussi, vous infliger quelques retenues. Qu'en pensez-vous Potter ?

Harry se leva, et répliqua, d'un ton hargneux :

- VOILA ! Vous comprenez pourquoi je vous ai fait ça ? Vous passez votre temps à me pourrir l'existence, avec vos points en moins et vos retenues !

Snape ne répondit rien. Harry se rassit.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous dire ça, car je vais encore m'en vouloir, mais je regrette. Oui, je regrette de vous avoir fait ça. Mais si vous continuez à me gâcher l'existence, si vous ne changez pas un tant soit peu, je crois que je vais finir par ne plus regretter du tout !

- Voyons, Potter, du calme.

- Du calme ? Vous croyez que je peux être calme ?

- Et moi, après ce que vous m'avez fait, je devrais peut-être être gentil avec vous ?

- Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Je regrette, ça vous va ? Je m'excuse, mais si ça continue comme ça, je vais au contraire en être heureux, de ma vengeance !

- Et qui vous dit que vous avez réussit votre vengeance Potter ?

- Je le sais bien. Vous croyez que je ne me rappelle pas de ce que vous m'avez dit ? Vous m'aimez. Je vous ai rejeté.

- Moi ? Vous aimez ? Mais Potter, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil, jusqu'au coude. Votre vengeance n'a de poids que dans le fait que vous m'ayez, comme votre père savait si bien le faire, humilié. Pas en public, certes, mais ce que vous m'avez fait mériterait un renvoi définitif de Poudlard.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait part à Dumbledore ? Je pense que ça suffirait pour me faire renvoyer, malgré le fait que ça fasse partie des règles du jeu de la tombola, non ? Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé, alors ?

- Parce que…

- Vous avez honte, je suppose.

- Honte ? Moi ? Potter, vous semblez oublier qui je suis.

- Répondez à ma question.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir, Potter.

- Répondez !

Snape ne répondit rien, et laissa Harry, furieux. Puis, après quelques minutes, il s'assit à son tour sur la rive du lac, à côté de Harry.

- Parce que justement, vous vous feriez renvoyer, dit Snape.

- Je croyais que c'était ce que vous vouliez. Vous vous contredisez.

- Je sais, Potter, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Vous souhaitez donc me voir rester à Poudlard ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour vous retirer encore plein de points. Mais enfin, un peu de bon sens, Potter ! Parce que je ne supporterais plus de vous voir partir.

Snape broyait du noir dans son coin. Il avait du mal à le dire, mais en effet, il aimait Potter. Il n'arrêtait pas de se contredire, mais que voulez-vous, ce n'est pas une situation des plus faciles. Harry quant à lui, essayait d'analyser le contenu de la réponse…

- Potter.

- Oui ?

- Vous avez dit que regrettiez, non ?

- Je l'ai dit, répondit Harry, le regard dans le vague.

- Et vous le pensez toujours ?

- Ca m'énerve un peu, mais oui, je regrette de vous avoir fait ça. Ce n'est pas très sympa, vous ne m'auriez jamais fait quelque chose comme ça.

- En effet, Potter.

- Mais avouez que j'avais de quoi vouloir me venger.

- C'est pour ça que je regrette, moi aussi.

- Vous regrettez quoi ? demanda Harry, en relevant la tête vers Snape, dont il distinguait mal les traits dans la nuit froide.

- De vous avoir malmené ces cinq dernières années.

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

- Il est un peu tard pour regrettez, vous ne croyez pas, professeur ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. La preuve, vous regrettez vous-même. Alors qu'il est un peu tard pour regrettez votre acte, Potter.

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis, brisant le silence, il dit :

- Vous devez me détester.

- Tout comme vous devez me haïr.

- Non, c'est ça le pire. Je n'arrive même plus à vous haïr.

- Et bien, Potter, on se relâche ?

- Je crois bien, répondit Harry à voix basse.

- En tout cas, c'est vrai, je vous déteste.

Harry poussa un long soupir. En effet, il avait anéanti tout espoir de construire quoi que ce soit.

« Vraiment, j'ai joué au con, et j'ai perdu. Je tuerai les jumeaux demain. » pensa Harry.

- Mais je ne vous déteste que pour votre coup bas d'hier, ajouta Snape. Cependant, vous le regrettez. Je n'ai plus vraiment de raison de vous détester.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, et s'approcha de Snape, étonné.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, Potter. Et puis-je savoir ce que vous pensez, vous ?

- Moi ? Et bien… je dois vous avouer que je crois qu'en me vengeant, je me suis fait mal moi-même.

- Et pourquoi ?

- D'après-vous.

- Vous êtes tombé dans votre propre piège ? susurra Snape, ravi.

- Je crois bien.

- Vous savez ce que vous venez de faire, là, Potter ? C'est relativement spécial, ça devrait être noté dans les annales de l'école.

- … ?

- Vous venez, en quelque sorte, de m'avouer que vous ressentez autre chose que de la haine envers moi ; certains appellent même ça l'amour. Ai-je raison, Potter ?

- Oui, bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter, maugréa Harry.

- Je pourrais vous répondre deux choses : soit, j'accepte vos sentiments, comme les miens, et tout fini bien. Soit, je me délecte moi aussi d'une petite vengeance, et je vous envoie balader – avec en prime une noyade dans le lac et quelques points en moins avant votre mort. Vous préférez quelle version, Potter ?

- Mais… je… vous n'oseriez pas… ? répondit Harry.

- Vous avez bien osé, vous, rétorqua Snape, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Harry serra les poings. La situation semblait tourner à la blague de mauvais goût. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Snape le retrouve ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul, devant le lac, à se maudire lui-même ? Non, il fallait qu'il vienne en rajouter une couche.

Puis, sans prévenir, Harry se jeta sur son professeur, non pas pour tenter de l'étrangler (nda : j'aime la quantité de tentatives de meurtre dans cette fic) mais pour le prendre dans ses bras. Snape n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et se retrouva par terre, sur le dos, avec Harry sur lui, qui lui murmurait :

- Pardon, je suis désolé, ne faites pas ça, vraiment, je suis désolé…

Snape essaya de retirer Harry, mais impossible, ce dernier le tenait trop fermement.

- Potter, si vous cessiez de gémir, ça arrêterait de me casser les oreilles. Ensuite, arrêtez de baver sur ma robe. Elle est toute neuve. Enfin, calmez-vous, sinon je vous jette vraiment dans le lac.

Harry se tu, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Vous comptez rester longtemps comme ça ? demanda Snape, blasé.

- Jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez que vous me pardonnez.

- Bien sûr, ça se fait en claquant des doigts.

Harry, furieux, releva la tête, et embrassa de toutes ses forces Severus qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Harry eut un rire, et dit :

- Vous m'en voulez toujours ?

- Potter, ça vous prend souvent d'embrasser les gens comme ça ? demanda Snape, un peu énervé.

- Non, mais je peux le refaire, si vous voulez ?

- Non, merci, je…

- Menteur.

Harry embrassa à nouveau son professeur, tout en voulant arracher ses vêtements.

- Si vous m'en vouliez toujours, vous ne resteriez pas comme ça, dit Harry, alors qu'il se débatait avec la robe de Snape.

- Potter, quelle perspicacité.

Puis, Snape attrapa Harry par les épaules, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le déshabiller, et le força à se pousser. Il le fit basculer sur le côté, et à son tour, passa sur Harry, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Je vous pardonne, Potter, ça vous va comme ça ?

- Oui, parfait, répondit Harry.

- Maintenant, vous me fichez la paix, d'accord ?

- Non, pas d'accord, répondit Harry dans un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Snape, le regard mauvais.

- Voyons, ça va de soi : vous.

Snape eut un rire.

- La nuit dernière ne vous a pas suffit, Potter ?

- Non, elle ne m'a pas suffit, répondit Harry. J'en veux encore, plus. Parce qu'il n'y avait que vous qui m'aimez, alors que là… on est deux, c'est mieux, non ?

- Effectivement, généralement, c'est mieux.

- Je vous aime, ça vous va comme ça ? lança Harry.

- Qui l'aurait cru, vous vous vengez, pour finalement tomber amoureux de votre bon vieil ennemi.

- J'ai aussi eu du mal à y croire, répondit Harry.

- Je vous avoue que moi aussi, quand ça m'est arrivé. Mais vous avez de quoi rendre n'importe qui fou. Fou de vous, dit Snape.

- Je sais, je sais… dit Harry.

- Et vantard par-dessus ça.

Harry attrapa Snape, le serra dans ses bras.

- On est deux idiots, dit Harry. J'aurais du vous pardonnez ces cinq dernières années depuis bien longtemps.

- Oui, d'accord. Potter, arrêtez de m'étouffer.

- J'ai un prénom.

- Moi aussi, comme c'est étrange, un prénom ? J'y crois pas, répondit ironiquement Snape.

- Et vous pouvez même l'utiliser.

- Chic alors, rétorqua Snape. Bon, _Harry_, faut penser à me lâcher maintenant, sinon je vais mourir.

- D'accord, Severus.

Harry relâcha son étreinte, et se releva. Il s'étira, et un grand frisson le parcouru. Les nuits d'hivers en Ecosse sont relativement glaciales.

Il eut un sourire. Finalement, il avait bien fait de venir le retrouver.

- Vous savez, Potter, vous m'aurez toujours, lança Snape, en se relevant à son tour.

- Mh ?

- Avec vos sourires, vous pouvez avoir ce que vous voulez. Regardez : vous me demandez de vous pardonner, et moi, comme un idiot, je cède devant vos sourires et vos supplications. Vous irez loin, Potter, comme ça.

Harry eut un rire, et attrapa son professeur par le bras, le tenant fermement.

- Je sais.

- Tu ne me refais plus de coups comme ça, hein, Harry ? lança Snape.

- Plus jamais, dit Harry. Une fois, pas deux.

- J'espère bien, sinon je t'expédie dans le lac.

- Si tu y arrives.

- Oh, j'aurai les moyens, assura Snape.

- Finalement, on peut remercier les jumeaux, dans le fond.

- HEIN ?

- Oui, s'il n'y avait pas eu de tombola, je n'aurais pas gagné, donc, je ne me serais pas vengé, ce qui veut dire qu'on se haïrait toujours autant.

- Bien vu, Harry.

- Ca nous « ouvert les yeux ».

- Oui, enfin j'aurais préféré une autre manière. Ce week-end a été particulièrement désagréable, pour moi.

- Hm, oui, désolé. Vous savez, l'inconscience des adolescents, hein…

- Oui, c'est ça, marmonna Snape. Bon, Harry, à moins que tu préfères que McGonagall vienne te chercher en personne, il faudrait que nous rentrions.

- Oui, et puis, il fait assez froid.

Ils marchèrent vers l'entrée, sans dire un mot ; Puis, Harry dit :

- Au fait, pour le T en Défense Contre les…

- Oui, d'accord, tu auras un E.

- C'était méchant, ça.

- J'avais bien le droit de me défouler, non ?

- Oui, d'accord, mais c'est pas sympa, répondit Harry.

- Je crois qu'on s'était tout pardonné, non ? dit Snape.

- Oui, oui, d'accord. Mais… ce T, je ne te le pardonne qu'à une condition. Non, deux.

Lesquelles ?

- Déjà, je veux mon E. Voire un O. Enfin, je veux passer cette nuit-là avec toi. Même d'autres.

- HEIN ? hurla presque Snape, alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la porte d'entrée.

- Bah quoi ? On forme ce qu'on appelle un couple, non ?

- Euh, ça va vite, là, très vite. Je sais que vous, les jeunes, vous avez l'habitude que tout aille à cent à l'heure et que les changements sont permanents mais moi, Harry, j'ai vingt balais de plus…

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le Quidditch ?

- Très drôle, Harry. Non mais je veux dire, primo, doucement, secundo, tu crois que Dumbledore va nous dire « oui oui, pas de soucis, vous avez le droit de passer vos nuits ensemble, même au sein de l'école ! ». Ca va pas, Harry. De plus, tu as envie que toute l'école soit…

- Au courant ? Franchement, Severus. Ron a clamé son amour pour le professeur Chourave. Hermione sort avec une poupée. Ginny a couché avec ses frères. Cho est folle. Crabbe et Goyle se grimpent dans les toilettes. Draco a monté une asso pour les prisonniers d'Azkaban. Vraiment, tu crois que si on leur sort que nous sommes ensemble, ça va choquer les gens ? Je pense qu'au contraire, un traumatisme de plus ou de moins, ils s'en moquent ; autant nous déclarer maintenant, ils n'y feront pas attention, non ?

- Bon raisonnement, Harry. Tu me surprends en permanence.

- Pareil pour toi.

- Ca ne résout pas le problème, continua Snape.

- Mais on s'en moque ! Je fais ce que je veux, si je veux dormir avec toi ! Tu n'as qu'à prétexter une retenue, je sais pas moi, n'importe quoi !

- Une retenue ?

- Bin oui… ça sera déjà ça ! Du temps ensemble.

- Très bien, Harry.

Snape entra dans le hall, suivit de Harry. Il n'y avait personne, à part McGonagall, qui les observait, curieuse.

- Severus, vous l'avez retrouvé. Il va bien ?

- Oui, ça va, répondit Snape. Mais sa conduite est… inacceptable. C'est pourquoi je lui donne… (il réfléchit) trois retenues par semaines, tous les soirs, jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Enfin, Severus, c'est trop ! D'autant plus qu'il fait partie de MA maison !

- Non, ce n'est rien, dit Harry précipitamment.

- Enfin, Potter, je… dit McGonagall.

- Je vous dis que ce n'est rien, professeur. Le professeur Snape a raison, je n'aurais pas du sortir.

- Bien, maintenant, regagnez votre dortoir, Potter, lança Snape d'un ton glacial.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Snape salua McGonagall, complètement abasourdie, et la quitta.

Harry arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui somnolait. Elle se réveilla, et incendia Harry.

- Enfin, c'est une heure pour rentrer ça ? Les élèves ne respectent plus rien, de nos jours !

- Euh, je suis désolé, dit Harry.

A ce moment là, Snape arriva en courant, à bout de souffle.

- Harry, attends, deux minutes…

Il reprit son souffle, sous le regard surpris de la Grosse Dame.

- Maintenant ce sont les professeurs qui s'y mettent, pesta-t-elle.

- Désolée, madame, dit Snape d'un ton faussement cordial. Harry, je voulais juste te dire bonne nuit…

- Que c'est mignon, lança Harry d'un regard moqueur.

Snape le fusilla du regard, mais Harry lui lança un sourire ravageur, comme à son habitude. Snape marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, et attrapa Harry dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Bonne nuit, professeur.

La Grosse Dame faisait mine de regarder ailleurs, mais on voyait bien que ce spectacle semblait quelque peut la surprendre, et la choquer légèrement.

- Et si on redemandait aux jumeaux de refaire une tombola ? proposa Harry.

- Avec le même lot extra, et bien sûr…

- On truque le jeu, et je gagne encore… continua Harry.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Snape dans un sourire.

- Bonne nuit, dit une dernière fois Harry.

- Première "retenue" ... demain ?

- Ca me va, lança Harry dans un sourire. Je sens...

- Qu'on va bien s'amuser, termina Snape.

Puis, sans faire attention à la Grosse Dame qui commençait à avoir la nausée, Snape attrapa Harry par les cheveux, et l'embrassa passionnément. La Grosse Dame se sentit faiblir.

- Bonne nuit, je t'aime, petit insolent, lança Snape, en se détachant de Harry.

Harry lui sourit, et se tourna vers la Grosse Dame, tandis que Snape regagnait son bureau.

- … mot … de passe … ? demanda la Grosse Dame.

Harry lui donna le mot de passe, et le portrait pivota. Harry remonta joyeusement dans son dortoir, rejoindre Ron qui dormait déjà.

Il ne vit pas la Grosse Dame s'effondrer dans son tableau. Après toutes les péripéties du week-end, voir Harry et Severus s'embrasser aurait du lui sembler anodin. Surtout qu'elle aurait pu voir pire, on se comprend. Mais non, c'était la goutte d'eau. Cela lui paraissait impossible. C'est pourquoi, la Grosse Dame préféra s'évanouir devant le spectacle dégradant d'un professeur roulant des pelles à un de ses élèves – qu'il était censé détester.

Ce n'était rien… mais ce que ni Snape, ni Harry ne savaient, c'était qu'en plus de la Grosse Dame évanouie, il y avait, tapis dans un coin, deux roux qui riaient en silence, en se tenant les côtes, et réfléchissant déjà à la prochaine animation qu'ils allaient organiser – et surtout, à la manière dont ils allaient colporter la nouvelle dans tout Poudlard.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Bon, cette fin vous a plu ? Je sais, c'est moins drôle, et c'est plus guimauvesque, et presque eau de rose. Héhé… happy end, je vous l'avais bien dit ! Bref, j'espère quand même que cette fin vous a plu. Que la fic en général vous a plu. J'attends, éventuellement, vos réactions, vos reviews, pour me dire les bons et les mauvais points de cette fin, s'il y en a.  
Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie, je répondrai à toutes mes reviews, sans exceptions, dans des délais… pas trop longs, j'espère.  
Merci à tous, encore, et maintenant, peut-être qu'un autre snarry m'attend, mais en attendant, merci d'avoir lu cette fic ! 


End file.
